Knowing That You Love Me
by Jennmc75
Summary: Sequel to My Sacrifice. Bella and Edward have made it through the confrontation with James alive and together. How did all of the hell he put them through affect their lives? This is Edward's story of coping, loving, and learning to live again.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I was blown away by the response I received for _My Sacrifice_. I never expected people to like it as much as they did. Thanks to everyone for taking the time to read it.**

**This story will be entirely from Edward's POV, and it picks up where _My Sacrifice_ left off.**

**Mistresselektra, I keep my promises. You know which part of this chapter is for you, bb. Enjoy! If you haven't read anything she has written, then you are truly missing out. She is all kinds of awesome. She is listed on my favorite authors list. Check her out.**

**Birdee, my Super Beta, thank you so much for correcting my grammar and sharing your thoughts and opinions. You keep me on track and motivated to move forward. Thanks vjgm for continuing to validate my stories on Twilighted. **

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play around in her world.**

I stayed with Bella in the hospital and held her all night. I refused to sleep. I was terrified I would wake up and she would be gone. That it would have all been a dream and I wouldn't have made it in time to save her from James.

Those few hours she was missing were pure hell. My heart ached continually the whole time we were separated. The worst possible scenarios kept running through my mind. I don't know what I would've done if I had been too late. I couldn't live without the angel sleeping in my arms. I wasn't living before I met her. I was merely existing. I put on a good show for my family and friends, but they had no idea how miserable I truly was.

My parents were killed in a car accident when I was eight. I was in the car and the only survivor of the accident. A junkie was in need of a fix and decided to rob a convenience store to get the money. He was running from the cops when he ran a red light and hit our car head on. I didn't understand why they were dead and I wasn't. I literally walked away without a scratch. Everyone in the ER was calling it a miracle. I saw it as a curse.

Carlisle was finishing up his shift when he heard the news of the accident and the boy who miraculously survived. I was curled up in a ball on the exam table when he walked in. I had refused to respond to anyone who attempted to talk to me. Something about Carlisle, though, put me at ease. I wouldn't talk to him, but I did latch on to his arm and refused to let go.

Esme was unable to have children; therefore, she and Carlisle had gone through the process and were approved foster parents with the state of Oregon. Carlisle had made a few phone calls, and they were appointed my emergency foster parents. I had no other family, so Carlisle and Esme adopted me.

I went through the motions of day to day life, but I was suffering in silence. I was only content when I would immerse myself into my music. I spent every free hour at my piano. I composed several songs reflecting my anger, sorrow, and loss.

I had never truly been happy after my parents died. I learned fast what to say and how to act to make people not worry about me. Esme was never fooled. She understood my misery and never pushed for anything, and I loved her even more for it.

Esme was the person who noticed the changes Bella caused in me. I hadn't even noticed how Bella affected me until Esme pointed it out. She said I was more responsive and actually initiated conversations with everyone, but the biggest change was the sparkle in my eyes.

I was in the middle of remembering when Bella's voice brought me back to the present. She was mumbling in her sleep again. I was afraid she would have nightmares, but I was pleasantly surprised to find her dreaming of our future again. My heart swelled with the love I had for the amazing woman in my arms.

I was almost too late tonight. I couldn't hold back the rage I felt when I saw that monster on top of my angel, molesting her. I had never felt rage like that before. My love for Bella was so intense that I would do anything to protect her. If she hadn't stopped me, I would've killed him.

Bella started to stir and slowly opened her beautiful eyes. I smiled at her and stoked her cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

She stretched and yawned. "Most definitely. Of course I always sleep best in your arms. Can I get out of here yet?"

"A doctor should be in here soon and let us know when you get to leave." I kissed her forehead and gently stroked her hair.

"I can't wait to get out of here and put this nightmare behind us." I couldn't agree with her more. I was ready for us to have a normal life.

I was surprised when my father was the doctor to check on Bella. "Morning, Dad."

"Edward, Bella. How was your night?"

"I haven't slept that good in years," Bella said.

My father flipped through Bella's chart and made a few notes. "Everything looks good. I think you will be able to get out of here before lunch. I want you to take it easy today and tomorrow. Bed rest both days. Monday you can return to classes and your normal routine. Your wrist will remain in the cast for about four weeks. Your leg will take a little longer, probably six weeks. Edward or Alice can help you bag your casts for bathing. Do you have any questions?"

Bella shook her head no. "I've broken several bones before. I'm an old pro at bagging a cast," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Very well then. I will finish up your release papers. You can go ahead and change." Carlisle handed me a small duffle bag. "Alice ran home last night and dropped this off at the nurse's station. She thought both of you would like a change of clothes. Remember, take it easy today and tomorrow."

My dad patted Bella's leg and headed to his office to finish her paper work. We quickly cleaned up and changed clothes. The nurse showed up with Bella's release papers about ten minutes before noon. I took Bella back to the dorm and got her settled into our bed. It was nice not to have to worry if James was watching us. This was the first time we were truly alone in our room.

"Edward, could you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What do you need, love?" I knelt on the floor beside the bed and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"James said one of the tacks on my _Beauty and the Beast_ poster is a camera. Could you please replace all of them? I don't want any reminders of him around here." She shuddered.

"Your wish, my command," I replied, smirking.

She breathed a sigh of relief when I had disposed of all of the tacks. It was so nice to realize that there were no more cameras tracking our every move.

I spent all day tending to Bella's every need. I refused to let her do anything. The only time she left the bed was to go to the bathroom. Around nine o'clock I finally relaxed and crawled into bed with Bella. I had missed having her wrapped in my arms. I had refused to cuddle with Bella today. I knew she needed rest, and if we cuddled I wouldn't have been able to control my actions.

Bella started smiling while staring off into space. "What are you thinking about that has you smiling like that?" I asked and tightened my hold on her.

"Just earlier when you refused to hold me." I knew exactly what put that smile on her face.

I smirked and started placing butterfly kisses all over Bella's face. My lips found their way to hers and I captured her lips in a passionate kiss. She licked my bottom lip, begging for me to open my mouth to her. I obliged and greedily sought her tongue with mine. Our tongues tangled until we had to separate to breathe.

I continued to place kisses down her neck until I reached the collar of her shirt. I concentrated on the spot just above her collar while I slowly raised the hem of her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of her bare breasts. It had been too long since I'd laid my eyes upon their magnificence. A small smirk graced her lips at my gasp. I kissed my way down to her right breast. I slowly circled her nipple with my tongue before taking it into my mouth. My left hand rolled and pinched the nipple of her left breast while I lavished her right one with my mouth. She moaned and writhed at my ministrations.

"Bella, your moans are the most glorious sound I've ever heard."

She was so lost in sensation that she couldn't respond. I kissed my way down her flat stomach and ended at the top of her midnight blue boy shorts. I slowly dragged her panties down her legs and threw them on the floor with her shirt. She lay completely bare before me. I was in heaven.

I kissed my way up her right leg and massaged her left leg as I moved up. I lightly nipped at her inner thigh before I spread her legs further apart. I glanced up at Bella and was stunned by the beauty of her face displaying nothing but pure pleasure and passion. I gave her my crooked grin and slowly ran my tongue from her dripping entrance to her swollen clit. A loud moan escaped her lips.

I pulled her nub into my mouth and slowly sucked and nipped it. I slid two fingers into her depths and was rewarded with another loud moan. I started pumping my fingers in and out of her slowly but picked up my pace with each new moan. Bella started thrusting her hips in time with my fingers. I added a third finger and continued pumping faster. I curved my fingers looking for that sweet spot that I knew would bring her over the edge. I knew the moment I found it. She let out a loud cry and fisted the sheets. I continued to stroke the spot while I continued stroking her clit with my tongue. I gently bit down, and she came violently. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of her orgasm. I greedily lapped up all of her juices. She tasted so sweet.

I kissed my way back up her body and finally claimed her mouth once again. My cock twitched when I realized that she was tasting herself when I kissed her. She seemed to be turned on by it.

"You taste so sweet, love. I don't think I could ever find anything that compares."

"This isn't very fair. I'm completely naked and you are fully clothed," she pouted.

I quickly pulled my shirt off and threw it into the growing pile of clothing on the floor. I teased Bella by slowly unbuttoning my pants and lowering my zipper. I could see the frustration in her eyes. I stood up and continued the slow removal of my pants and boxers. She let out a sigh of frustration at my teasing. I smirked at her and finally stood before her completely naked.

"Bout damn time. Now get over here," she demanded.

"As you wish."

I lay next to her and kissed her slowly. She fisted her hand into my hair and pulled me closer to her. I rolled on top of her, supporting myself with my arms. She grabbed my painfully hard erection in her good hand and started stoking me slowly. It was such sweet torture.

"Bella," I moaned.

"Edward, I love you. I need you, now."

I grabbed her hand and placed it above her head. I laced my fingers through hers while I settled myself between her legs. I looked deep into her eyes as I slowly pushed into her warmth. We both groaned when I was fully sheathed inside her. I was home. I moved in and out of her at a torturously slow pace. The feeling of our connection was so wonderful that I wanted to prolong it as long as I could. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Edward, please move faster. I need more." Bella raised her hips to meet my thrusts. I increased my pace, and we found a wonderful rhythm. I gently squeezed her hand then ran my hand down her body and cupped her ass and pulled her closer to me. I was getting so close, and I wanted Bella to come with me.

I kissed my way up her neck and to her ear and softly whispered, "Come with me, love." I gently sucked and nipped the spot just behind her ear. That was all it took to push her over the edge. Her muscles clamped down on me and I started to pulse inside her. We were both crying each other's name. I finally came back down from my high and dropped my head onto her chest.

"I love you so much, Bella." I kissed her tenderly.

"I love you too."

We curled up under the covers together and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

*******

My eyes popped open and I was screaming, but no sound was coming out. I finally calmed down and realized I was still in bed with Bella. She was curled up on her side with her back to me. I glanced at the clock and let out a frustrated sigh. It was only 12:15. I hadn't even been asleep for two hours. There was no way I could get back to sleep after that nightmare.

In my dream I got to Bella too late. I ran into the room and found Bella screaming and James pumping in her hard. I kicked him off of her and started beating him like I had done earlier. Bella curled into a ball, screaming and crying. James was finally unconscious, so I ran to tend to Bella. She screamed louder when I touched her. She cringed away from my touch. I was shattered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed over and over. I was so busy trying to calm Bella down that I wasn't paying attention to James. He threw me across the room. I looked up in time to see him choking Bella with a piano wire. I grabbed a screw driver that was covered in blood and thrust it into James over and over. I threw him away from Bella and pulled her into my arms. I realized she wasn't breathing and started screaming. That was when I woke up.

I was covered in sweat and couldn't stop shaking. I was terrified to close my eyes again. I don't know what image was worse, James raping my angel or her holding her dead body in my arms. Both were equally horrifying. Thank God I did make it in time to save her from either fate. I pulled Bella close to me and held her tight the rest of the night.

The next morning, Bella turned over in my arms and started placing kisses on my chest and up my neck. I stroked her hair while she continued her path up to my lips. I gladly kissed her back fervently when she reached my lips.

She pulled away and we were both panting for air.

"Good morning, love," I chuckled.

"Morning," she said smiling.

"Sleep well?" I questioned.

"Each night my sleep gets better and better. I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders with James gone. Honestly, I don't think I would sleep as well if you weren't here," she said sheepishly.

I smiled at her and kissed the tip of her nose. We were lying in bed wrapped in each other's arms when Alice bounced into the room.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot I have to knock and make sure you two are decent before I walk in."

Luckily we were fully concealed under the comforter so we didn't put on a show for my sister. I rolled onto my back and pulled Bella into my side.

"What did you need, Ali?"

"I wanted to see if Bella felt like going shopping. I haven't been since Black Friday and I'm dying to go."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Bella is on bed rest today. Doctor's orders." I could feel Bella's relief at the thought of missing a shopping trip with Alice.

I groaned when I heard Emmett laughing in the doorway.

"Looking at both of you, I would say there wasn't much bed rest going on last night. I wonder what the good doctor would say about your form of rest," Emmett smirked.

"Bella is just fine, Emmett. Would you like my foot up your ass?"

"My virginal ass puckers at the thought of anything being inserted," he shuddered. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to Dad about little Eddie taking care of Bella."

I could feel the heat from Bella's blush at my brother's teasing. "Thanks a lot, Em," I said sarcastically. "Would you both please give us about ten minutes?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't have a problem seeing Bella naked, but the thought of seeing you naked just takes away the fun of it all." Emmett was laughing as he walked into Alice's room. Alice followed him and closed our door.

I looked down and saw the last remnants of Bella's blush from Emmett's comment about seeing her naked.

"Sorry about that, love." I kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it. I know it's just Emmett teasing. I need to get used to it," she said, shrugging.

We spent the day watching movies with everyone. Bella and I curled up together on the bed while the other two couples made comfy spots on the floor with pillows and blankets. It was nice to spend the day with my family and Bella and not worry about a psycho ruining it.

I had the same dream that night. I was thankful I hadn't screamed out loud each time I woke up. I didn't need Bella to wake up and worry about my nightmares. She had been sleeping so soundly each night. I didn't want to be the one to disturb it. I finally relaxed again and drifted off to sleep for a second time. The nightmare woke me again. I wondered how long this nightmare would haunt me.

I spent the rest of the night holding Bella, stroking her hair and placing light kisses on her face. Classes started back in the morning, and I was hoping it would be enough of a distraction to stop the nightmares. If the nightmares didn't stop by the time finals were done, I would talk to Dad about it.

My thoughts drifted to Bella's dream. She seemed to be having the dream of our wedding and kids every night. I loved hearing her talk in her sleep while she dreamed. I was ready to start making her dream come true. I needed to get my mother's jewelry box from Esme. I needed to be sneaky and find out Bella's ring size. I was more worried about when and where to ask her to marry me. I wanted it to be perfect.

Bella sighed in her sleep and mumbled, "Mrs. Edward Cullen." My heart swelled.

I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I promise you will be Mrs. Edward Cullen as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm so glad everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I had many plans for this chapter, but Edward took over and I didn't get to some things. I really wonder how long this will be with Edward in charge. **

**Voting has started for both the "Steamy Movie Crossover" and "For My Valentine" contests. There are links on my profile to vote. Please support your favorite stories by voting.**

**Birdee, bb, you are awesome. Thanks so much for making me look good. I'm really missing my Brainward (hint, hint). Thanks vjgm for validating me on Twilighted. Both of these ladies are talented writers. They are listed under my favorite authors, so check them out if you haven't already done so.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just love to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

Sunday night was complete torture. I only got two hours of sleep before my dreams started. Tonight's dream was different. I was in the car with my parents, but I wasn't the terrified eight year old. I was nineteen. Every time I dreamed about the accident, I would simply just relive it. My mom was turned around in the front seat and talking about Bella.

"Edward, she is such a lovely girl. Please tell me you still have my ring and are planning to give it to her."

"I love her so much, Mom. Esme has been keeping your ring safe for me. I will be giving it to Bella over Christmas break."

"I'm so glad the Cullens found you. I couldn't have picked a better man and woman to raise you. We are so proud of you, son. You have grown up to be a fine young man." A tear rolled down my mother's cheek.

I was leaning in to hug my mother when my dream turned into a nightmare. My father turned around to look at me but I was not facing Edward Masen. James was in my father's place. "Hello, Edward. You may have saved Bella, but you were never able to save your mother. Now I get to spend eternity torturing her."

I wanted to jump in the front seat and protect my mother from James, but I couldn't. The seatbelts in the backseat wrapped around me. I struggled to get free. It was no use. I had to sit there and watch James torture my mother. I was screaming and crying for him to leave her alone. James pulled a red scarf from his pocket and dangled it in front of my face before he placed it over my mother's eyes. I let out a primal scream and sat up. I was drenched in sweat and my heart was pounding.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella was clearly shaken.

"Nothing, love. Go back to sleep." I kissed her forehead and wrapped her in my arms.

"I'm not stupid, Edward. You are soaked in sweat and you were screaming. What were you dreaming about?" Bella slowly stroked my cheek.

"It was nothing. Please go back to sleep." Bella had seemed so serene the past few days. I didn't want to upset her with my nightmares.

"Don't shut me out, Edward. I know you haven't been sleeping. The circles under your eyes get darker every day. Did you forget that I lived with little sleep for three years? I know all the signs. Please talk to me. I want to help." I melted when I looked into her eyes. She was so sincere. How could I burden my angel with my fears?

"Bella, you don't need to worry about me. It was just a silly dream. I will be fine." I gently kissed her lips and started humming her song.

"No. I'm not going back to sleep. You are going to talk to me. Damnit, Edward, I love you and refuse to let you do this." I forgot how stubborn Bella could be.

"Bella, it's late. There really isn't time to get into my dreams."

"I don't care about how late it is. I want to know what is bothering you. Please, let me help." Bella stuck her bottom lip out and gave me her best Cullen pout. She was absolutely adorable.

"How about a compromise? We go back to sleep and then tomorrow after classes I'll tell you all about my dream. Will that work?"

"I guess so. I won't forget. Tomorrow after classes you are all mine, and you will tell me everything."

I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I held Bella in my arms and thought about my dream. I had been missing my mom so much since Bella came into my life. I knew my mother would've loved her. My dream had been unbelievable until James showed up. I should've known that even in death he would find a way to make my life miserable.

I hadn't had nightmares about my parents' death since I was ten. That was when I learned to shut myself off from everyone. I found it the easiest way to deal with my loss and stop the nightmares. I had slowly opened myself up to Bella after I met her. The nightmares had stayed away until now.

I wondered how long it would take both of us to fully recover from all of the damage James had caused. I knew as long as I had Bella by my side I would get past it. I just needed time to work it all out. I just hoped Bella could hang in there until then.

The alarm finally went off, and Bella reached over to shut it off. She turned back into my arms and snuggled into my neck.

"Did you get any sleep last night after your nightmare?" she asked between kisses.

"No, love. Don't worry. I'll be okay. Hopefully tonight will be better." I gently kissed her lips and dragged her out of bed.

I still insisted on escorting her to her classes. I knew James was gone, but I couldn't shake the bad feeling I was having. It was the same feeling I had the day Bella left to meet James. There was no way in hell that I was going to ignore that feeling again. I was so thankful that my classes were all cut short. My professors quickly went over a few things that would be included on the final and let us go. Luckily, all of my professors didn't want to see us until the day of the final.

I was headed across campus to wait for Bella when I that bad feeling became unbearable. I started running toward her class. I knew something wasn't right. I couldn't believe what I saw when I finally reached the building her class was in. Bella was on the ground cradling her left arm, and some guy was hovering over her. I pushed my legs to run faster. I had to get to Bella.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as I got closer. Bella looked at me and had a few tears rolling down her cheek.

I finally reached Bella and shoved the guy out of the way. "What did you do to my girlfriend?"

He put his hands up palms facing me to show he was backing off. "Look man, I wasn't watching where I was going and accidentally ran into her. I was trying to help her up when you ran over here and went all caveman on me."

"Maybe you should watch where you're going next time," I spat.

He looked at Bella, "I'm really sorry I knocked you down. Obviously Prince Charming here will make sure you're okay."

"Edward, I'm fine. I just scraped my elbow." I gathered Bella's books and put them back in her bag. I put it over my shoulder and helped her up. She was all right; her elbow was just scraped. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I just panicked when I saw you on the ground crying and that guy standing over you."

She sighed. "Edward, you need to calm down. Not every guy is James. They don't all want to rape and kill me."

"I know. It's going to take me a while to not panic when I see something like that. Please be patient with me, love." I placed a quick kiss on her forehead and led her to our dorm.

I was so nervous when we closed the door to our room. I was dreading the inevitable conversation that was creeping up on me. We had pizza delivered. Once we finished eating, Bella sat on the bed and pulled me down next to her. She grabbed both my hands and started the dreaded talk.

"Edward, please tell me about your nightmares. It kills me to see you in such pain." She kissed both of my hands.

I sighed and looked into her eyes. "Do you remember me telling you that I was adopted?"

"Yes. You never told me anything about why," she whispered.

I told Bella about the accident that claimed my parents' lives. She stayed quiet through my story, and I noticed a few tears escape from her eyes. She smiled when I mentioned Carlisle visiting me in the ER. She truly loved my family. I squeezed her hands and gave her a sad smile when I finished telling her about shutting myself off to the world.

"Edward, please don't ever shut me out like that. I couldn't handle it if you ever did."

"I don't think I ever could. You are my reason for living. As long as you are in my life, I have no reason to shut down." I gave her a tender kiss.

"Can you tell me about your nightmares now?"

She listened intently as I told her how I had been dreaming the last few nights about not getting to her in time. She gasped. I could see the sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry you've been dreaming about what could've happened that horrible night."

"Last night's dream was different. I dreamed in was in the car with parents the night of the accident, except I wasn't that naïve eight year old. I was nineteen, and my mom was talking to me about you. I was overjoyed. I've been missing my mom since you stumbled into my life. I kept wishing she was here so I could tell her all about the wonderful woman who has captured my heart." I kissed her hand and continued. "My mom said she really liked you and hoped I would ask you to marry me. Then she told me how pleased she was with Carlisle and Esme. She was proud of the man I had become." I couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

Bella gently wiped my tears away and leaned her forehead against mine. "Edward, I'm sure she's been watching you from heaven and meant every word she said in your dream. She should be proud of you. Not just anyone would have saved me the way you did."

"I'm not done with my dream. I wish my dream would have ended there." I shuddered as I thought about the end of my dream.

Bella was speechless when I told her about James and how he tortured my mother. She was shaking when I told her how I was bound to the seat by the seatbelts. She pulled me close to her and held me with all the strength she possessed. She started sobbing.

"It's okay, love. I woke up when he put a red scarf over my mother's eyes. I would rather dream of the accident every night the rest of my life than see James hurt my mother again."

"Oh, Edward," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry my screwed up life has done this to you."

"Shh, Bella. Please don't. This is why I didn't want to tell you. It's not your fault. This is just my screwed up head's way of dealing with what happened." I rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"I ruin everyone's life I touch. Edward, you should run away from me as fast as you can before I can make your life worse," she sniffed.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You haven't ruined my life. You actually saved it. I would still be a lifeless zombie if you hadn't come into my life. Alice, Esme, and Emmett would kill me if I ever let you get away from me." I held her tighter.

"I guess I can't let them plot your demise. Besides, I kinda like having you around at night," she smirked.

That smirk told me we were done with the serious conversation. We enjoyed the rest of the evening just cuddling and talking about our finals. I was anxious to get past finals and finally have Bella back at my house. We always seemed to forget our worries at home. We finally turned off the lights and attempted to sleep around ten. I said a silent prayer that the dreams would stop before I finally drifted into unconsciousness.

My eyes shot open and I was sweating again. I glanced at the clock and saw it was three o'clock. I was surprised to get that much sleep. My dream started with James hurting Bella and slowly drifted into the night of the accident that killed my parents. I was thankful that I didn't have to see James kill Bella or my mother. It would've been unbearable to see both of them dead.

Bella didn't know I was awake when the alarm went off. I kept my eyes closed. I didn't want her to worry. I think our talk did help. I got more sleep last night than I had in a week. I loved the beautiful smile that graced her face when I opened my eyes. She seemed relieved at the thought of me actually getting some sleep. I would do my best to keep that smile in place.

I didn't have any classes, so I went to the gym with Emmett and Jasper while Bella attended hers. I missed just hanging with the guys. We always seemed to drift apart when soccer season was over. We were taking turns spotting each other when the guys ambushed me.

"So, Eddie, I think it is time we have a serious talk about safe sex."

"Em, you're a little late. Dad had that talk with me about six years ago," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but you weren't having sex then. I don't think the world is ready to have little Eddies and Bellas running around."

"Don't worry, Em. We're covered. Trust me; the last thing I want right now is a kid. I love Bella, but neither one of us is ready for that."

"How is she doing?" Jasper asked.

"She's doing great. She sleeps so peacefully, and she's having pleasant dreams. I think James dying was the best thing that could've happened to her."

"Then what's wrong? Something isn't quite right with you, man. I can't put my finger on it, but something is off." I forgot how perceptive Jasper could be. I guess Emmett's discussion was meant to distract me so I would talk.

"Nothing's wrong," I lied. They didn't need to worry about me. It was bad enough Bella knew. I needed to change the subject. "So, you guys staying in the dorm next semester?"

Jasper gave me a frustrated look but understood that I wouldn't be talking anytime soon. "We were thinking about getting an apartment. I am so tired of dorm life," Emmett sighed.

"Yeah, I plan on talking with the head of housing. I heard that there is an apartment opening up next semester in the Birchwood Apartments. Hopefully he'll be sympathetic to our situation. I don't think I can come back to the dorms after Christmas." I shuddered at the thought.

"I don't blame you, man. Bella has been through enough these past few months. I think she needs a change of scenery next semester to help her heal." Jasper's comments made me feel better about wanting to get Bella out of the dorms. I hadn't talked to her yet, but I really didn't see her having a problem with the change. So, you two gonna get an apartment together, or are you getting something with the girls?"

"We're not really sure yet. We're planning on talking with the girls tonight. I know they can't bear the thought of being in the dorms either. Especially Rose. She still has nightmares about Tanya's death. I hope getting away from the dorm will help stop them." Emmett actually looked helpless. I had never seen him look so lost. I didn't realize how much he truly loved Rose until that moment.

"Em, she doesn't have nightmares about you anymore, so I'm sure she'll get over it," I teased. He smacked me on my arm, and we continued our workout. I missed hanging with the guys. I still missed Bella, but I realized that guy time was important. We finished up at the gym and agreed to set up a time once a week to work out and do guy things.

The rest of the week dragged. I spent most of the days studying for finals and the nights holding Bella and fighting off sleep. I couldn't bear the thought of closing my eyes and seeing James again. If he wasn't hurting Bella, then he was hurting my mother. I couldn't take it anymore. I usually stayed awake by composing in my head. I had completed my third masterpiece by Thursday night. I couldn't wait to get home and get the compositions down on paper.

I caught Bella staring at me disapprovingly on Friday morning. I know the circles under my eyes were getting worse. I was getting more irritable as well. I was trying my best to hold on until we left the dorm. I was hoping that being back home would stop the nightmares and I would be able to sleep.

Bella's phone started ringing and I recognized Tommy's ringtone.

"Hey, little brother," she answered cheerily.

"Yeah, Edward is here." There was a pause. "Sure, hang on a sec." Bella put the phone on speaker. "Go ahead. You're on speaker."

"Would you guys be able to come to Forks for just a day? I want you guys to meet my new girlfriend." I thought Tommy was dating some girl named Bitt.

"I thought Bitt was your girlfriend," Bella stated, confused.

"Oh. Sorry, I forgot you didn't know. Bitt and I are better off as friends. The funny thing is we were both feeling the same way. She is a phenomenal kisser, but unfortunately kissing alone isn't enough to base a relationship on. We're still best friends." I was very impressed with Tommy. Most guys would ignore that the relationship wasn't working just to see how far the girl would go with him.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out for you and Bitt. I really like her," Bella said.

"Don't worry, sis. She'll still be around. She actually introduced me to Drew."

"So, your new girlfriend is Drew?" Bella asked.

"Yep."

"Tommy, our last final is on Tuesday morning, so we could be in Forks by five. How 'bout we all go out to eat?" I needed to get Bella to class, so I decided to bring the call to a close.

"That would be great. Drew gets out of class at four, so we could meet her at Bella Italia around seven for dinner," Tommy said.

"Where does Drew go to school?" Bella sounded confused.

"Peninsula College in Port Angeles," he answered proudly.

"Oh. I definitely want to meet her. We'll be there by five at the latest. I gotta head to class. Love ya, little brother."

"Love ya too, sis. Later, Edward."

"See ya, Tommy." We hung up and rushed out the door to Bella's class.

I needed to come up with a way to get some sleep this weekend. There was no way I would be able to concentrate on my finals if I kept dozing off, and the drive to Forks on Tuesday would be brutal if I was exhausted. It was time for me to call Carlisle and ask for help. I hated to do it. I would have to tell him everything in order for him to help me. I grudgingly grabbed my phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, Edward. Is Bella well?"

"Yeah, she's actually perfect. We can't wait to finish our exams and get away from here for a while. We're taking a quick trip to Forks but should be home late Wednesday."

"Esme can't wait to have everyone back home. I know you don't want to talk about your mother, so why don't you tell me why you called," Carlisle stated.

"Well, I've been having trouble sleeping. I was hoping you would be able to help me out a little," I said meekly.

"Why haven't you been sleeping? I can't just write you a script because you say you need it."

"I know. I've been getting only two hours of sleep each night due to nightmares. I don't have time to deal with them properly until after finals. I promise once we get home from Forks I'll make an appointment with Dr. Young. Please, just help me out until I can do that," I begged.

"Edward, I'm happy to see you admitting your weakness. I remember a few years ago you would have denied having any problems until we forced you to. I will call you in a script that will get you through Wednesday night. Go ahead and call Dr. Young's office and set up an appointment for next week. Please tell Bella what is going on. I'm sure she will want to accompany you to Dr. Young's office and wait through your appointment."

"Bella already knows everything. There was no way to hide it from her when I woke her up screaming. She handled it all pretty well. Knowing her, she'll be happy that I'm going to make an appointment with my therapist."

"I'm glad to hear that you are being so open with Bella. That is the basis for a strong relationship. I need to get back to work. Good luck on your exams and give Bella a hug for Esme and me."

"Thanks for your help, Dad. Any sleep I can get will make the drive to and from Forks a lot safer for us." I ended the call and made an appointment at Dr. Young's office for next Thursday.

I was waiting at the pharmacy and starting thinking about our night in Forks. Tommy sounded really happy to introduce his new girlfriend to Bella. I remember feeling like that the first time we brought Bella home. She wasn't mine at the time, but I was so excited for Mom and Dad to meet her. I wondered if Charlie had met Drew yet.

Thinking of Charlie made me realize that this impromptu trip to Forks would work out better than I could've imagined. I would get the chance to talk to Charlie face to face and prepare him for my proposal to Bella. There was no way in hell I wasn't going to hold up my end of the deal with him. The thought of Charlie pointing a loaded gun at me terrified me.

I grabbed my prescription and hurried back to campus to pick Bella up from her last class of the day. I needed to let her know about my conversation with Carlisle. There needed to be no secrets between us. I needed her full support to overcome my nightmares and go back to a normal life. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw her walk out of her class.

We embraced quickly and headed to the dining hall to grab a quick bite to go. I agonized over how to tell Bella that I would be taking sleeping pills for the next week. I felt so weak relying on medication to sleep. My nerves jumped into overdrive when we stepped into our room. They were so bad that I picked over my food. Bella noticed me not eating.

"Edward, is something wrong? You've barely touched your dinner." She rubbed soothing circles on my hand while she spoke.

"Actually, I need to talk to you about something. You know I haven't been sleeping the past week." She nodded her head yes. "Well, I called Carlisle today, and he called me in a prescription for sleeping pills. He only wrote them through Wednesday night. I have an appointment with my therapist on Thursday. I want to get past these nightmares and not be dependent on narcotics to rest." I held my head down in shame.

Bella grabbed my face between both of her hands and forced me to look at her. "I'm so proud of you. I was worried you would let this eat away at you and slowly drift away from me. I couldn't handle watching you deteriorate. I love you too much. So, did Dr. Young help you after your parents died?"

"No. I started seeing her when I turned sixteen. I was terrified to learn how to drive. I was afraid of being in an accident that would result in someone dying. I had no problem riding in a car, but the thought of driving freaked me out. I would be bumming rides or taking the bus everywhere if it hadn't been for her."

Bella pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm glad you told me about that. I want to know everything about you. Please don't ever hold back."

"I promise."

I took a sleeping pill after I ate dinner. We spent the next hour studying for our finals. My head started getting foggy, and I knew the medication was starting to take effect. Bella and I quickly changed and cuddled under the covers. I fell asleep shortly after my head hit the pillow and slept dreamlessly all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last chapter. You guys are awesome. Everyone seems happy that Edward is facing his problems and sharing them with Bella. Please check out my profile for a link to a few pics of Drew.**

**Thanks to everyone who voted for **_**My Secret Admirer**_** in the "For My Valentine" contest. I came in twelfth place out of 54 entries. I couldn't believe it. I was up against some great authors. Thanks again for your support. A lot of people asked me to make it into a full story, but I don't think I will. I wrote it with the intention of it being complete as is. I don't think there is anywhere to go with it.**

**Birdee, thanks so much for making me look good. I have received several compliments on my grammar and spelling. Birdee is the amazing beta that keeps it all in line. I would be a mess without you, bb. Thanks vjgm for continuing to validate my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

Friday night was the best night's sleep I'd had in quite a while. I don't think I moved at all after my head hit the pillow. Unfortunately, the rest of the weekend was not as restful. I continued to take the sedatives my father prescribed, but the dreams started back up on Saturday. The medication just allowed me a few extra hours of sleep before the nightmares started up.

We spent all day Saturday cramming for finals. Sunday we packed up the dorm room. Emmett and Jasper agreed to load up Bella's truck and move everything to our house on Wednesday. Bella agreed that she did not want to return to this dorm for the spring semester. She still didn't feel comfortable being alone anywhere in the building. She loved the idea of us getting an apartment. I couldn't wait to meet with Mr. Weston, the head of housing, tomorrow.

Bella and I both had finals all day Monday. I was only able to walk her to her first class. It made me anxious to think I wouldn't be able to see her until six that evening. We stopped just outside her class and I pulled her into a tight embrace and gave her a gentle kiss before she walked into the classroom. I sighed as I turned to leave the building. I couldn't believe the conversation I heard as I approached the doors.

"Yeah, she's the reason all those people were killed. I honestly don't see what is so special about her. Someone said that guy was her psycho ex, and he went crazy when she screwed him and left him. Apparently all she wanted was sex, and the minute she got it she lost interest in him." I didn't recognize the two girls who were huddled in the corner talking about my angel.

"Wow, what a slut," the other girl replied.

I was furious and couldn't stop myself from jumping into their conversation. "Where the hell did you hear that load of shit?" I yelled.

The girls both jumped and stared at me frightened. "Everyone is talking about it," the first girl whispered.

"I suggest you don't listen to bullshit gossip. That guy was not her ex, and she never had sex with him. He was just a crazy stalker obsessed with her. She has to live with the guilt every day that those people died because she came to this school and he followed her. I would appreciate it if you would not spread anymore false information about my girlfriend." I turned and headed toward my class, not giving them a chance to say anything. I vaguely heard both girls apologize before I turned the corner.

Finals were brutal. I was exhausted and having a hard time concentrating on the questions. I suffered through it and was relieved to turn in my last test for the day. I had one more final to face on Tuesday, and then I would be done for the semester. I hoped Bella was having an easier time with her tests than I was. I took longer than expected on my last test and had to run across campus to make it to my housing appointment on time.

I ran through the door with two minutes to spare. I informed the secretary who I was and sat down to wait. I laid my head back against the wall and slowly slid my eyes closed. I was so tired, and it felt wonderful just to close my eyes. I was starting to drift off to sleep when a whiny, high pitched voice startled me.

"Mr. Weston will see you now," the secretary said.

I thanked her and walked into Mr. Weston's office. I closed the door behind me and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Mr. Cullen, how can I help you today?" Mr. Weston was a short, portly man. His brown hair was thinning to the point he had a terrible comb-over.

"Sir, I understand there will be an apartment open in Birchwood next semester, and I would like to obtain that apartment with Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Is there a problem with your current dorms?" Was this guy serious? Did he have no clue what happened with James?

"So many of our friends were killed this past semester in and around that dorm. James stalked Bella in that dorm and there are bad memories around every corner for her." I tried my best to sound forlorn.

"I didn't think of it that way. I'm sure we could work something out to change Ms. Swan to another dorm." Mr. Weston started searching through the housing database. "We have had several requests for housing changes out of the Old Dorm Block, but with Sitka House being delayed we have been denying most of them. Due to Ms. Swan's circumstances, I believe we can fit her into a different room."

"Ms. Swan and I can easily move into the open apartment, and you can have the spot in the other dorm for someone else." I flashed Mr. Weston my best smile.

"Mr. Cullen, university policy strictly prohibits the cohabitation of male and female students in the same room or apartment." Mr. Weston looked at me disapprovingly.

"I'm aware of the university's policies. Ms. Swan and I are engaged to be married. If you cannot aid us in an apartment on campus, my family and the Hales will find housing off campus. Of course the expense of that would dramatically decrease the amount of money our families are able to contribute to the alumni fund. I know that we are more than generous with our donations." I couldn't help the smug smile that appeared.

"There is no need to go to extreme measures. Please give me a moment to check something out." Mr. Weston dug further through the database. Three minutes later he smiled victoriously. "I have some good news for you, Mr. Cullen. There appears to be three open apartments in Birchwood. We can easily set you and Mr. Hale up in one; Ms. Swan, Ms. Cullen, and Ms. Hale in one; and your brother can have the one bedroom that is available. What arrangements you make from there are between the six of you."

I stood and shook Mr. Weston's hand. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate all that you have done for me today. I'm sure my father along with Mr. Hale would like to extend their thanks as well."

Bella was so excited when I told her we would be moving into the Birchwood Apartments next semester. I think her favorite part was that Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett would all have apartments there as well. Bella was always happier and stronger when surrounded by the people she loved. We told Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Em about their new apartments. They were happy they could remain on campus and that we could all still be so close together.

We both breezed through our final on Tuesday morning and met back at the dorm by eleven. We finished with the last-minute packing. I left everything neatly stacked in the corner so Emmett and Jasper could easily load the truck up tomorrow. We grabbed a quick bite to eat in the dining hall and then left for Forks. Bella was excited to go home and see her family. I couldn't help but push my car well above the speed limits.

We pulled up to her father's house at four. I couldn't believe I drove that fast. Bella jumped out of the car and ran into the house. I grabbed our bags out of the back and found Bella standing in the middle of the kitchen with her eyes closed and inhaling deeply. Seeing her like that was truly breathtaking.

I quietly stepped behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What are you doing, beautiful?"

"I'm just taking in all of the wonderful smells of home. I forgot how much I missed it."

I gave her a quick squeeze. "Why don't we go upstairs and get ready for dinner?"

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I placed our bags on the bed and began rummaging through them for my clothes for dinner. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and started place open-mouthed kisses along my neck.

"Bella, you're killing me here." I turned in her arms and she pulled me into a passionate kiss. I reluctantly pulled away and stroked her cheek with my thumb. "I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now, but we have to meet Tommy and Drew in Port Angeles at seven. We don't have time."

"I guess you're right," Bella pouted.

I only needed a quick shower and shave. I wasn't sure how long Bella needed, so I decided to use the bathroom first. I hurried through my shower and was back in Bella's room in fifteen minutes.

"You know, Mr. Cullen, that is cruel and unusual punishment," Bella purred.

"What am I doing that is so cruel?" I questioned.

"Leaving me here to sort through my fantasies of you naked, wet, and soapy. I'm already aching with desire for you, then I had to hear you in the shower and my imagination went wild." Bella ran her finger down my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I gave Bella a tight squeeze, gently kissed her lips, and removed her arms from around my waist. "Love, I really wish we had time but we don't. Please get ready. I promise to make it up to you later."

"You better," she said as she walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and tried to calm my body down. I finished getting ready and went downstairs to wait for Bella to finish. I pulled one of her yearbooks off the shelf and flipped through the pages. It was from her senior year. There were only three pictures of her in it. Of course there was the usual picture of her in the senior section. There was a picture of her and Tommy sitting in the cafeteria. She was huddled in her chair attempting to hide behind her book. It looked like Tommy was trying to tickle her. I couldn't help but smile. It was such a wonderful picture of both of them. The last picture was of her in the library. She had a ton of books scattered on her table, and she had a look of intense concentration on her face. She was so beautiful. I was so lost in the picture that it startled me when I heard the front door close.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward." Charlie walked into the living room and settled into his recliner. He had already removed his boots and gun belt. I was thankful for the absence of the gun. Bella wasn't anywhere near being done getting ready, so I decided to take this time to talk with Charlie about proposing to Bella.

"Thanks, Charlie. Um, I'm really glad Bella is upstairs cause I really need to talk with you alone." I was so nervous that I was wringing my hands in my lap.

"There's no need to be nervous, son. My guns are all put away," he smirked.

I gulped loudly and attempted to continue. "Well, I really love Bella. I can't imagine life without her. My heart aches when she's away from me. I want nothing more than to protect and take care of her. I would like to propose to her during the Christmas holidays. May I have your blessing to ask for Bella's hand in marriage?"

"Edward, if anyone would have told me in August that my baby girl would find a man who was worthy enough to marry her, I would have laughed in their face. I never thought she would go on a date, let alone have a boyfriend. She was always so reserved after what happened with James. I was extremely shocked when she brought you home in October. The thing that surprised me most was you. I could see then how much you cared for her. I knew then you would die for her. You proved your love for my daughter a little over a week ago. I saw the love and devotion you have for her in the hospital. I don't think I could've found a better man to care for my daughter. Edward, I would be proud to call you son one day." Charlie pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. I never expected this discussion to go in this direction.

"Thank you so much, Charlie. I promise Bella is my top priority. My only goal in life is to keep her safe and happy."

"It better be. Remember, I will not hesitate to use you for target practice if you hurt my baby girl," Charlie said with a glint in his eye.

"Yes, sir." That look in Charlie's eye terrified me. There was no way in hell I wanted to cross this man.

"What are you two babbling about down here?" I turned to see Bella step off the last stair. My jaw dropped. She was breathtaking. She wore a simple midnight blue wrap around dress. The sleeves came to her elbow, and the hem fell to just above her knees. It hugged her waist and showed off just enough cleavage to tease. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips for a soft kiss.

"You look amazing." She blushed at my compliment.

"Hi, Dad. Are you going to dinner with us?"

"Nope. You kids have fun. I'll probably be asleep when you get back. I have an early shift at the station tomorrow." Bella gave Charlie a hug, and I shook his hand before we left to meet Tommy and Drew.

The drive to Port Angeles was very quiet. Bella seemed lost in thought, and I didn't want to disturb her. My mind wandered as I drove. I was nervous thinking about asking Bella to marry me. I had Charlie's blessing and my mother's ring. All I needed was to come up with the perfect proposal. I wanted everything to be perfect. I wanted it to be something she would never forget.

We arrived at the restaurant and quickly made our way inside. Tommy and Drew had not yet arrived. The hostess seated us and informed us of the night's specials before leaving us to wait for our waiter. Bella was looking at the menu when Tommy walked up.

He pulled a chair out for a gorgeous woman. She was definitely a woman. She was a few inches taller than Bella with brown wavy hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. She had a narrow face with full, pouty lips and high cheek bones. She looked like she stepped off the page of a magazine. She wore a tiny black dress that left very little to the imagination. After meeting Bitt, I had a hard time seeing Tommy with this woman. She was the complete opposite of Bitt.

Tommy gave Bella a hug before he sat next to Drew. "Bella, Edward, this is my girlfriend Drew."

"It's nice to meet you," I answered politely and looked at Bella. Bella seemed uncomfortable. She hunched her shoulders a bit and looked down at the table. I had a feeling she was feeling self conscious next to Drew. She had absolutely no reason to. No one could ever be as beautiful as my Bella.

"It's so good to finally meet the famous Bella," Drew said. She let a little venom leak through her words. I don't think anyone else caught it.

Bella slowly looked up to Drew and offered her hand. They quickly shook hands, and Bella looked back at the table. I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned into her ear. "What's wrong, love?"

She turned to my ear and whispered, "Nothing."

I pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes and could see the pain there. Why was she hurting? "Something is wrong. Please talk to me, beautiful."

"Something just doesn't feel right. I can't figure it out," she shrugged.

I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out later. Let's just enjoy our dinner with Tommy and his new girlfriend." She nodded and placed her head on my shoulder.

"So, sis, how did finals go?" Tommy finally joined the conversation.

"They were fine. I'm glad we're done and have a month away from school. I needed a break." I slowly saw Bella coming out of her shell and back to the wonderful woman I love.

"I bet. Will you be in the same dorm next semester?" Tommy had his arm around Drew's shoulders and was stroking the back of her hand. He seemed to be completely infatuated with the vixen at his side.

"No. Edward and I will be getting an apartment together. Em and Rose and Alice and Jasper will be in apartments next to us. I'm so glad. I couldn't have spent another night in that awful place. Enough about me. I want to hear all about the two of you. How did you meet?" Bella leaned in, not wanting to miss any details.

"Actually, Bitt introduced us. She met Drew at the mall in September. They hit it off as friends. When Bitt and I decided to just be friends, she thought Drew and I would be a perfect match. She set us up on a date and we have been together since then." Tommy placed a kiss on Drew's cheek. It almost looked like she flinched. I was obviously tired and over-stressed. My eyes were seeing things that didn't happen.

"Baby, I'll be back in minute. Could you please order my usual?" Drew placed her hand on Tommy's chest as she spoke.

Tommy placed his hand over hers. "Of course I will." Drew sauntered away toward the bathroom.

"Wow. I can't believe you're dating a sex kitten," Bella teased.

"Bella," Tommy said sternly. "She is not like that. Yes, she is gorgeous and has an awesome body, but there's more to her. She is so intelligent. I've been blown away by the things we talk about. You wouldn't think she was only eighteen. She seems so much older."

"I thought she was at least twenty six. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. It's just hard when she dresses and acts like that." Bella lowered her head again.

"Don't worry about it, sis. I hope you two can get along. She is pretty amazing." Tommy was a goner. He had that look in his eye I got when I talk about Bella. I agreed with Bella, though, that something wasn't quite right. I was starting to get that bad feeling. I hoped Tommy knew what he was getting into with this Drew.

Drew returned from the rest room, and we had a pleasant dinner. We learned that she was from California. Her parents moved to Port Angeles last year. She was attending Peninsula College to get through her basic subjects. She was undecided on a major and what university she would transfer to once she received her associate's degree.

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that she was only eighteen. Everything about this woman screamed late twenties. It was easy to see why Tommy was so entranced by her. I just had this sick feeling that she wasn't who she was letting everyone see. I needed to keep up with Tommy and make sure how things go in their relationship. I considered Tommy a brother and didn't want to see him get hurt or taken advantage of.

Bella seemed distant throughout dinner. Drew truly made her nervous. I hadn't seen her this edgy since she received the first note from James. We would definitely talk about this on the way back to Portland.

Tommy rode back to the house with us. Drew had picked him up after school today and brought him to dinner. Bella started in with the third degree when we were safely on the highway.

"So, how do you really feel about Drew?"

"B, I can't put into words how I feel. She is amazing," he said, dreamily.

"Please tell me you two have not had sex." Bella's face scrunched up in a disgusted look.

"No. We've only been dating for a few weeks. We started going out after Thanksgiving. Do you think I'm some kind of man whore or something?" Tommy teased.

"Of course not," Bella said horrified.

"I was just teasing, B. Lighten up. Look, I really like Drew. I would like for you two to get along. I don't think I could handle it if my sister couldn't stand my girlfriend."

"Don't worry, T. I promise not to be ugly. Something feels off, but I won't say or do anything to make your relationship with Drew tense. I love you and only want you to be happy. If Drew makes you happy, then I won't make it difficult." Bella reached into the back seat and squeezed Tommy's hand.

"Thanks, sis. Give her a little time. She will open up to you, and you will see how awesome she truly is."

Tommy spent the rest of the drive home telling us all about school and what the guys were up to. He got detention because he helped Bill and Harvey hijack the PA system and broadcasted part of the movie _Serenity_ during lunch. Bella laughed but also reminded him that he needed to not let those two get him involved in their schemes.

I was extremely nervous going up to Bella's room that night. The last time we were here we had just started our relationship and hadn't gone beyond kissing. There was no doubt that we would only sleep during our last visit. I had no clue what we would be doing when we traveled up the stairs.

Bella looked beyond amazing in that dress tonight. My body was reacting to her all night. I was going out of my head with want for her. She turned and looked seductively at me as she closed the door to her room.

"I couldn't wait to get through dinner so we could get home and finish what we started earlier," she purred. She accused Drew of being a sex kitten, but Drew had nothing on my Bella. She was sex personified.

I pulled her into a passionate kiss. Our lips parted when we needed to breathe, but I continued to attack her neck with my lips. She moaned when my lips reached the spot just behind her ear. I was pulled out of my lusty haze by a knock on the door.

"Hey, B, I think you need to keep it down. I can hear you all the way in my room. I don't think you want Charlie rushing into your room with a gun drawn." Tommy laughed as he spoke.

"Thanks, Tommy. Go away," she said, frustrated.

"What am I going to do with you? Do you think you can keep quiet?" I teased while placing feather light kisses all over her neck.

"I'll put a pillow over my head if needed. Either way, you better not stop. I won't be held responsible for my actions if you do."

Bella threw me onto her bed and proceeded to attack my body. I don't know how we did it, but I made love to my beautiful Bella and didn't wake up Charlie or disturb Tommy. I was so thankful Charlie didn't come crashing through the door with a shot gun pointed at me. That was more terrifying than facing James again.

My dreams were weird that night. James wasn't in any of my dreams. I was dancing in a meadow with Bella, and we were laughing and kissing. I couldn't remember the last time I felt that happy and free. It was amazing. I was shocked when Drew came dancing into the meadow with Tommy. It was strange, but I couldn't place what was wrong. Tommy twirled her out and back into his arms. Tommy turned and his back was to me. I saw Drew lift a hunting knife in the air and started to plunge it into Tommy's back.

I jumped up and screamed. I was drenched with sweat. Bella was still sleeping peacefully by my side. I must not have actually screamed. I slowly slid out of bed and into the bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face and decided to take a quick shower. I couldn't believe how vivid that dream was. It started out so wonderful. Why would Drew try to kill Tommy? I knew I wasn't getting good feelings from her, but why would my subconscious think she would want to kill him?

I was thankful that I only had one more day before I would see Dr. Young. She was a great therapist. She helped me overcome my fear of driving. I just hoped she would be able to help me figure out why I was having nightmares. I couldn't continue with little sleep. I could feel the effects more and more every day. I wanted to be the man Bella deserved, and the nightmares kept that from happening.

My life was falling into place. I was doing well in school, composing music again, and in love with the best woman in the world. I couldn't wait to get rid of these dreams. I had a feeling Bella would be the key to helping me overcome my demons. I felt like I could do anything as long as she was by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews of the last chapter. I love the fact that you guys really don't like Drew.**

**This chapter was very difficult to write in a few places. I am in no way a mental health professional. Please remember that as you read. Also, check out my profile for a few links to some pictures.**

**Birdee, thank you so much for your awesome beta skills. I think there were a ton of comma errors before you interceded. Thanks vjgm for continuing to validate my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

We woke up in time to say goodbye to Tommy before he left for school on Wednesday. Charlie had already left for work, so we dropped by the station on our way out of town. Charlie appreciated the gesture and insisted we call him when we made it to my house.

The first hour of our drive passed in silence. Bella stared out the window and sighed every now and then. I couldn't let it go any further.

"Hey, beautiful, what's got you so distracted?" I pulled her hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Nothing," she answered with a sigh.

"You're a terrible liar. Something is bothering you, so spill, Swan," I said, teasingly.

"I'm just worried about Tommy. Something isn't quite right about Drew. I can't put my finger on it. I just get this creepy feeling about her." Bella looked out the window again and shuddered.

"I get the same feeling, love. There is no way she's eighteen." Then I added, "You were distant throughout dinner last night. Is something else wrong?"

"Edward, if I ask you something, will you please answer truthfully? Please don't spare my feelings. Be brutally honest," she pleaded.

"I'm always honest with you, Bella. Why would that stop now?"

"I know you are. Please just let me finish this before you jump in, okay?"

"I promise. Now what is bothering you?"

She took in a deep breath then took me by complete surprise with her response. "Why do you love me? You are an amazing man who is devastatingly handsome. Why aren't you in love with someone who's gorgeous like Drew or Rose? There is nothing extraordinary about me. I'm plain, boring, and come with a ton of emotional baggage. I just don't understand why you continue to put up with me." Bella had a few tears rolling down her cheek by the time she finished.

I pulled the car to the side of the road and pulled Bella into the back seat. I cradled her in my arms for a few minutes before I pulled up her chin to look her in the eyes.

"Bella, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. No one can even compare. Yes, Drew and Rose are pretty, but their beauty pales in comparison to yours. I love you because you are loyal, honest, fierce, tenacious, highly intelligent, and truly fascinating. Your emotional baggage, as you like to call it, makes you the wonderful person you are. Honestly, I have emotional baggage too and can't believe you still love me. Please don't ever doubt the power you hold over me." I gently pressed my lips to hers. She hesitated at first but suddenly attacked my lips with intense passion. I greedily accepted. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away, leaving her pouting.

"I'm sorry, love, but we really do need to get back on the road. Charlie will worry if we don't call him in a reasonable amount of time. The last thing we need is the chief calling out a search party for us."

Bella hesitantly nodded her head and climbed back into the front seat. I settled in the driver's seat and pulled back onto the road.

"So, what are we going to do about Drew?" Bella asked me. "I don't trust her, and I'm worried about Tommy."

"I'm not sure yet. I want to talk to Emmett and Jasper about it. They might have a few suggestions. I thought about inviting Drew here for Christmas, but I'm not completely comfortable with her knowing where my house is. It feels like our only safe haven." I grabbed Bella's hand.

"I know what you mean. It's the only place James never knew about, and it feels like my security blanket. When I step through your front door I feel so safe. I don't want that to ever change."

"Don't worry, love. I won't let it." Bella smiled and started staring out the window again.

We made it home about one o'clock. Esme pulled Bella into a motherly hug the moment she stepped into the house. I needed to find time to be alone with Esme. I needed her advice on proposing to Bella. I was so nervous about screwing the whole thing up, and I wanted it to be so perfect.

I took our bags to my room and joined Bella and my mom in the kitchen. They were both beaming when I walked in the room.

"I'm so glad you're home for a while. I've missed both of you terribly." Esme was beaming.

"We've missed you too. We actually need your help. We won't be returning to the dorm next semester. I was able to get us into an apartment, so we need your help shopping for furniture."

Esme's smile widened, and she started bouncing where she stood. That was the first time I saw where Alice got her energy from. "Oh, Edward, I would love to shop with the two of you. When do you want to go?"

"Well, I need to do some Christmas shopping today, so how bout we go furniture shopping this weekend."

Bella started pouting. "I don't want to shop at all."

I stepped behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned into her ear. "Love, you don't have to go if you don't want to. I actually don't want you there when I go Christmas shopping." She groaned. She obviously knew I wanted to shop for her. "If you don't want to shop for furniture, Mom and I can go, but you can't complain about anything we buy."

Bella thought about that for a few minutes. She turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I promise not to complain about anything you and Esme buy if I don't have to go with you."

"You've got a deal, beautiful." I sealed our agreement with a kiss.

Alice and Emmett came home an hour later. We heard Bella's ancient truck coming down the drive. Mom told me to store all of Bella's items in the basement for now. We decided we could use a few of her appliances in the new apartment as well as her bookshelf. We were going to donate the rest of the items we wouldn't need to Good will.

Alice kidnapped Bella and was holding her hostage in her room. She was torturing her with manicures and girl talk. I had decided that was the perfect time to do my Christmas shopping. I was relieved when Esme asked to go with me. I really needed her advice on proposing to Bella. I was so nervous. I wanted everything to be perfect.

I was distant and fidgety the entire time we were shopping. Esme finally had enough and called me out on it.

"Edward, what's wrong? Your mind isn't here. You know you can talk to me about anything."

I sighed. "I know. I've tried to work this out on my own, but I just can't get it right in my head. I want to propose to Bella. I want it to be perfect, but I can't seem to get it right. Do you have any suggestions?"

Esme gasped. "I can't believe it. I was excited when you told me to get Elizabeth's ring cleaned and sized, but I didn't realize you would be asking Bella so quickly. I'm so proud of you. She is truly your other half. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I've already played her the song I wrote for her, so that's out of the question. We had a quiet dinner at home when I told her I loved her, so I can't do that again. Do you remember that meadow that's nestled in the woods behind the house?" She nodded her head yes. "Well, I was thinking about taking her on a romantic picnic in the meadow."

"Oh, Edward, that would be perfect. I'll pack the picnic for you. Is there still a clearing in the middle for a small fire?"

"Yes. You are a genius, Mom. I want to do this as soon as possible. I don't think tomorrow would be good. I have an appointment with Dr. Young, so the mood wouldn't be right. Maybe I could do it on Friday."

"That sounds wonderful, Edward. Why don't I keep the picnic simple? I know Bella doesn't like it when people make a fuss over her. I'll have some fresh fruit, cheese, sandwiches, and some chocolate to dip the fruit in. Do you think she would like that?" Esme was making a list as she spoke.

"That sounds perfect." I gave her a quick hug, and we made our way to the grocery store.

We snuck everything into the house once we arrived home. Mom and I brought Chinese takeout home for dinner since we took so long shopping. I rescued Bella from Alice, and we ate dinner alone in my room. It was nice having a peaceful evening wrapped in each other's arms. We talked about our new apartment and the type of furniture she liked. She gave me a lot of ideas to work from for when Esme and I went shopping this weekend.

Bella agreed to go with me to my therapy tomorrow. I didn't think Dr. Young would want her to join me in the session, but I felt comforted knowing that Bella would be in the waiting room when I was done. I had a feeling this would become a regular appointment for me and would eventually like Bella to join me. I had a feeling she could benefit as much as I would from the sessions.

I slept a little longer that night. It was comforting being at home. Bella being in my arms all night only made it better. I still had nightmares, though. I had the same one with Drew killing Tommy. My subconscious really didn't like this girl.

Dr. Young's office hadn't changed since I was last here. It was comforting. The walls were a warm beige color. She had several fluffy couches and chairs lining the walls. I checked in with Leah, the receptionist, and sat with Bella on one of the couches. She grabbed the latest _Reader's Digest_ that was on the side table and started reading. Dr. Young opened her door a minute later.

"Hello, Edward. Please, come in." She smiled warmly at Bella and motioned me into her office, which was warm and welcoming. The walls were beige like her waiting room. There was a plush couch along the wall beside the door and two beige overstuffed chairs in front of her desk. She had several cherry wood bookshelves behind her desk. They were full of different books, movies, and children's games. Dr. Young had patients of all ages, but she specialized in children. I saw her calm a terrified child in the waiting room once and was in complete awe. She was amazing. I was lucky to have found her.

I sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"It's nice to see you again, Edward. I just wish it was under better circumstances. Tell me what brings you to see me today." She pulled out a fresh legal pad and started taking notes.

"It's good to see you again, too." I looked at the floor, trying to gather the courage to open up to Dr. Young. "Well, I've been having nightmares and can't sleep."

"The last time you were here we briefly touched on your dreams. They didn't seem so severe. What has changed?"

"Everything. I met the woman of my dreams," I said wistfully. Dr. Young smiled.

"That's wonderful, Edward. Please tell me about her." I told her all about how we met, how she made me feel, and finally all about Bella and James and the ordeal we recently survived. She didn't say a word, but her pen was going nonstop on the paper. We sat there in silence for about five minutes while she finished writing her notes.

"You've had quite a lot going on the last few months. Bella sounds like a wonderful young lady. She's very lucky to have found you," she smiled.

"No, Dr. Young, I'm the lucky one. She makes me want to be a better person."

"I'm very proud of you, Edward. You have grown so much from the sixteen year old who sat in my office a few years ago. I think your mind is trying to deal with all of the stress of the ordeal with James and your relationship with Bella. I can see how much you love her. I would like to see you on a regular basis for a while. I would also like to have Bella join you every now and then."

"I will do whatever it takes to get through all of this. Bella means everything to me, and I want to be the man she deserves."

"Edward, you are the man she deserves. Don't ever think otherwise. You said your father wrote you a prescription for sleeping pills. How are those working for you?"

"Fine. They've helped me get a few more hours of sleep the past few nights. I don't want to take them unless I need sleep. They helped me get through finals and stay awake during the drive to and from Forks."

"Again, I'm very proud of you Edward. A lot of people would use the sleeping pills as a crutch. I will write you a new prescription so you will have them if you need them. I would like to see you once a week for the next month. I would also like to have Bella present during your next session. I want to get a chance to know her and see the two of you interact. I have a feeling she will be key to conquering your dreams." Dr. Young handed me the prescription and walked around the front of the desk.

I shook her hand and thanked her for all of her help. Bella was patiently waiting where I left her when I returned to the waiting room. She looked up at me and smiled. It was so glorious.

Dr. Young told Leah to set me up with weekly appointments for the next month. She then turned to us and introduced herself to Bella. "Hello, I'm Dr. Emily Young. It's wonderful to meet you, Bella."

Bella timidly took Dr. Young's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Young."

"If you wouldn't be opposed to it, I would love to have you join one of Edward's sessions in the next few weeks. You are a huge part of his life, and I would love to see the two of you interact."

"I would like that very much."

"Great. I will let Edward know which session I would like that to be and make sure he brings you with him. Remember to use the prescription if you need to, Edward. Everyone needs help sometimes. Don't be afraid to ask for it." Dr. Young shook my hand and headed back into her office.

It was nice to talk with someone and get everything off my chest. I hoped these weekly appointments would help me deal with what was bothering me and allow me to move on. I wanted to have a fresh start with Bella and not have ghosts haunting our future.

We arrived home to find everyone gathered in the living room watching a movie. Mom had actually ordered pizza for dinner and left some in the fridge for Bella and me. We quickly ate dinner and joined everyone in the living room. My father tapped me on my shoulder and asked me to join him in his office. I quickly followed him.

"Edward, how did things go today?"

"It went fine. I'll be seeing Dr. Young weekly for the next month. She wants to have Bella join one of the sessions. I have a really good feeling about this. I think it'll be a huge help." I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips.

"It is wonderful to hear you being this receptive to therapy. I still remember the fight you put up the first time we mentioned it when you were sixteen. If you didn't want to drive so badly, I don't think we would've ever gotten you into a single session. I think joining one of your sessions will be great for Bella. I know she has a therapist in Forks, but I really feel that she could benefit from a few sessions following the incident with James." I could see the wheels in Carlisle's head turning. I agreed with him. Bella seemed to be handling everything wonderfully, but a few sessions could only solidify her closure with the situation. Maybe Dr. Young would be able to help with that.

"How are your classes going?"

I was wondering how long it would take Carlisle to get around to my classes. I was still undecided on my major. Music was such an intense passion, but I also wanted to be a doctor. I had been trying to find the balance between the two. I was leaning more towards majoring in pre-med and taking a few music courses as electives. I felt a stronger calling toward medicine, especially after meeting Bella. I wanted us to have a solid future, and being a doctor made more practical sense.

"Classes went really well this semester. I'm ready to focus more on my required classes for my medical major this semester."

Carlisle's eyes lit up. "So, you've decided on medical school over music?"

"I wouldn't put it that way. Music will always be close to my heart, but a career as a doctor makes better sense. Just because I don't choose music as a career doesn't mean I have to completely give it up. I can compose and play for the pure joy of it without the pressure of being a success."

"I'm proud of you, Edward. You are thinking like a man planning for a future. Possibly a future with a family?" I knew what Carlisle was thinking.

"Yes. I plan on making Bella my wife and want nothing more than to have children with her. I don't want us to have to worry about where the next pay check will come from. I truly love the idea of being a doctor and helping people, so it's a win-win situation."

The rest of the night was spent watching movies. Bella fell asleep in my arms in the middle of the second movie. I happily carried her to bed shortly after she was sleeping. I crawled into bed with her and pulled her close to me. This was home. Bella wrapped in my arms in my parents' house was pure bliss.

I felt happier than I had in a long time. Between my therapy session, my plans for Bella's proposal, and my plans for my career, I was flying high. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I wasn't nervous about asking Bella to marry me. Her sleep talking gave me the confidence I needed to ask her that most important question.

I closed my eyes and expected to lie there over half the night just imagining how perfect tomorrow would be. I quickly slipped into the peaceful oblivion of sleep. It felt like I had only shut my eyes a few minutes ago when feather-light kisses pulled me out of my peaceful sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to find the sun shining bright and Bella kissing down my neck.

"Good morning, handsome," she purred.

"Morning, beautiful. I like being woken up like that. Think we can make that happen every morning?" I tightened my arms around her waist.

"Actually it's not morning. It's one in the afternoon. I don't mind waking you up that way when I actually wake up before you. That was a rather pleasant surprise. I hated waking you up, but I just couldn't resist any longer. My lips are drawn to your skin like a magnet."

"You can wake me like that any time. You will never hear complaints from me. I have a special day planned for us. I need you to dress warm, wear jeans, and comfortable shoes. We'll be spending some time outside today." I kissed the tip of her nose and rolled out of bed.

Bella pushed out her bottom lip into an adorable pout. "What are we doing?"

"It's a surprise. I promise you will love it. I'm going to take a shower down the hall. Take your time getting ready and find something to occupy your time until I'm ready to start our day." I gathered my clothes and headed for the door.

"Don't I get any other hints?" She continued to pout.

"Nope," I said, popping the p.

"Fine," she whined.

I blew her a kiss as I walked out the door. I quickly took a shower and dressed for the day. I found Esme downstairs putting the finishing touch on our picnic feast. I took my time wandering through the house gathering all the essentials we would need for our time in the meadow. I gathered a few thick quilts and fluffy throw pillows, my anywhere speakers for my iPod, and some firewood and lighting materials for our campfire. I grabbed the picnic basket in my free hand on my way out the door.

The meadow was only a five minute walk into the woods. I quickly laid out the blankets and arranged the pillows. I set up the speakers and my iPod next to the blankets. Esme was kind enough to include a bottle of champagne in the picnic basket. She was as confident as I was that we would have something to celebrate. I set up the wood in the small clearing. Everything was ready, so I hurried back to the house.

Gathering everything and setting up the meadow took up most of the afternoon. It was four o'clock by the time I made my way back to the house. I was anxious to get our romantic picnic started.

I found Bella in Alice's room. I rushed in and threw her over my shoulder. I finally put her on her feet when we made it to the bottom of the stairs. I handed Bella her coat and gloves and quickly put mine on. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the back door. She got a nervous look on her face when we started walking into the woods.

"Edward, I'm not the best person to take on a walk through the woods. I trip over air, so avoiding roots and rocks are not something I'm good at," she teased.

"No worries, love. We won't be walking long. I promise." I brought her hand to my lips and placed a small kiss on it.

She sighed and continued walking. We were almost to the meadow when I stopped her. I stepped behind her and placed my hands over her eyes. I surprised her, and she gasped.

"Trust me, love. I want you to be surprised when you see where we are." She nodded and relaxed for me.

I slowly pushed her into the meadow and stopped her once she had taken five steps inside. "Please keep your eyes closed until I say open them." She nodded, and I quickly sprinted to the blankets and took a seat. "Okay, love, open your beautiful brown eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes, and her hand flew to her mouth as she let out a gasp. "Edward, this is beautiful." She was frozen in place in complete awe of the natural beauty of the meadow. "I've dreamt of this place. It is exactly like my dreams," she said wistfully.

"Come, sit with me." I held my arms out to her. She stood there another minute, taking in the beauty of the meadow. She sighed and slowly made her way to the blankets. She sank into the blankets next to me. I pulled her close to me and slowly stroked her cheek. She was beautiful in the light of the setting sun. She shivered.

"Are you cold, love? I can start a fire."

"That would be great."

It took me a few minutes to get the fire going. Once it was started, we both warmed up pretty quickly. It was enough to keep the cool air from freezing us. I grabbed one of the extra blankets I brought and draped it over our laps. I reached behind me and started my Love playlist on my iPod. It was all of the sappy love songs that reminded me of Bella. She smirked at me and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"This is wonderful, Edward. Thank you so much for doing all of this for me."

"We're just getting started, love. There's still a lot more to come." I gently kissed her lips then reached back to the basket. I pulled out the fruit, chocolate dip, and cheese first.

I picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate. I held it to Bella's lips and slowly traced them with the chocolate-covered fruit, leaving a light coating on her lips. I put the strawberry down on a plate and leaned in to slowly lick the chocolate from her lips. She moaned and pulled me closer for a kiss. Our tongues mingling together with the remnants of the chocolate were heavenly. We continued the same routine until all the fruit was gone. Bella pouted when I told her there was no more.

We finished eating the sandwiches and cheese Esme packed for us. Bella seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Did you do this picnic all on your own?" She smirked.

"No. Esme planned the wonderful food, prepared it, and packed it for us. I will be sure and thank her tomorrow for an excellent job." I slowly kissed my way down her neck while I was talking. Bella shivered, and I pulled away from her.

"Please don't stop," she begged.

I stood up and held my hand out for her. "Please dance with me."

She grabbed my hand and slowly stood up. She wrapped her hands around my neck and laid her head on my shoulder. We slowly swayed to the music for about ten minutes. I was in heaven. My mind wandered, and I thought about her dream of us being married in a meadow. That was when her earlier words finally clicked. This was the meadow she saw us being married in.

I stopped dancing and looked deep into Bella's eyes.

"Bella, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you. You are my world. Every decision I make revolves around you and your happiness. I love everything about you. I love the way you bite your bottom lip when you're nervous or are concentrating extremely hard. I love the way you mumble my name in your sleep. I love the way you mold perfectly to my body when I pull you in for a kiss. Bella, I was made for you," I slowly dropped to one knee and pulled my mother's ring from my pocket, "and I pray that you will do me the honor of becoming my wife. My life is nothing without you, and I want you by my side forever."

Bella gasped when she looked at the ring. Tears were falling down her cheeks. She was beyond beautiful. She pulled her beautiful bottom lip between her teeth and slowly nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you," she whispered.

I slid my mother's ring onto her finger and jumped to my feet. I pulled her close to me and gave her a gentle kiss. The kiss quickly turned passionate, and we had to pull away to breathe.

"Edward, this ring is beautiful. When did you have time to look for it?" My mother's ring was a beautiful eighteen-karat white gold Edwardian style ring with a one carat diamond in the center. The band was ornately decorated with smaller diamonds throughout.

I couldn't stop the smirk from forming. "It was my mother's ring. Esme had it cleaned and sized for me and ready to slide onto your finger."

"Oh, Edward, I can't believe you would give me your mother's ring. I will treasure it always."

"I wouldn't want this ring on anyone else's hand. It looks perfect on yours. You have made me the happiest man on earth. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

"And I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I can't wait until the day I can be Mrs. Cullen." She pulled me in for another passionate kiss.

I wanted to stay all night in the meadow holding my wonderful fiancée. Unfortunately, we both started shivering, so we packed everything up, put out the fire and doused the embers with water, and slowly made our way back to the house.

Everyone was anxiously waiting for us when we walked through the door. Alice darted straight into Bella's arms.

"Let me see the ring," she demanded.

Bella held her left hand out for Alice to examine. "It's perfect. Bella, this ring was made for you," she gushed. Bella blushed and squeezed my hand.

Everyone hugged Bella and shook my hand. The entire family was excited that Bella would soon be an official Cullen. I looked at Bella and noticed she was beaming with pride. She was proud to be my fiancée. My heart swelled with the love I felt for this amazing woman.

We were finally able to pull away from our family and make our way up to my room. Actually, we were now able to start calling it our room. That sounded so wonderful. From this day forward, everything that was mine would be hers. I couldn't believe she said yes and this wonderful woman wanted me.

We made love well into the night. It was even sweeter knowing that she had agreed to be my wife. My life was slowly falling into place. I had my mother's ring on my love's finger, I had decided on my career, and was actually looking forward to my sessions with Dr. Young. My life felt like it had fallen into place and life was great. I couldn't imagine what life could throw my way that I couldn't face with Bella by my side.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Everyone liked the proposal. I'm so glad. I was so nervous writing that entire scene.**

**I have a link to some pictures for this chapter on my profile.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta Birdee. I think I get more excited to get my chapter back from you so I can read all your little comments. They crack me up. Thanks to vjgm for validating each chapter on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyers owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

**I awoke frozen in fear and drenched in sweat. I glanced at the clock and groaned when I realized I had only gotten three hours of sleep. I was hoping to avoid the nightmares tonight. My night had been amazing. Bella accepted my mother's ring and was now my fiancée. My life seemed to be coming together. I couldn't understand why my dreams wouldn't settle.

I pulled Bella's sleeping form closer to me. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent. I wasn't able to go back to sleep but relaxed having Bella safe in my arms.

Detective Aro called later that morning. The police had investigated James further and found his accomplice's name was Victoria Anderson. Charlie had been sent all of the information they had gathered on her. The Forks police couldn't find any trace of her in town, and the Portland police were also keeping an eye out for her. Detective Aro had a gut feeling that Victoria wouldn't let this go. James was extremely disturbed, and they were assuming she was the same.

I left Bella with Emmett and Jasper while I went furniture shopping with Esme. Hopefully Emmett wouldn't tease her too much while I was gone.

"Edward, do you have a list of what is needed?"

"Yes. We need a living room set, a new bedroom set, and a dining set. We'll have a second bedroom, so I would like to get a nice queen sized bed for it and a desk. It'll serve as our guest room and office."

Esme smiled and grabbed her purse. I gave Bella a quick kiss and headed out the door.

"Mom, thanks so much for your help yesterday. The picnic was perfect. Bella loved everything."

"It was my pleasure, dear. I love Bella like my own daughter. I'm so glad you found her." Esme grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Would you please try to help me keep Alice under control? I saw the look in her eye last night when we got back to the house. Bella won't want a huge, elaborate wedding. She's been dreaming of a simple ceremony in the meadow with our family and closest friends."

Esme gasped. "That sounds absolutely perfect. I'll have a talk with Alice. This is Bella's big day, and she'll have complete control over all the details."

Esme and I had a wonderful time shopping. Her talent for interior decorating was unbelievable. We ended up with a microfiber plush sofa and loveseat with overstuffed arms. They were a nice deep brown color. We purchased a coffee table and two end tables that had a chocolate cherry finish. The coffee table had a mocha leather top. The set was simple, yet elegant. I had a feeling Bella would love it. The dining room set was a simple pedestal round table with a merlot finish. The chairs had the same merlot finish and cream colored upholstered seats.

We chose a king size bed. The headboard and footboard were a cognac finished wood with ornate metal accents between the wood posts. The set included two night stands, a dresser with a mirror, and a chest. We purchased a simple navy comforter and sheet set. I was thankful Bella wasn't a frilly kind of girl. I could keep things simple and she would love it.

We selected a simple queen bed with a simple headboard. The desk was just as simple. There was no need to have anything elaborate in there. We didn't expect many guests but wanted to at least have a bed available just in case.

I perked up when we got to the electronics. I took my time and chose a top of the line 47-inch flat screen LCD TV and surround sound system. I made sure to buy each of the top game systems. I wanted to be prepared if the guys wanted to play video games.

"Edward, do you really need three different game systems? That seems a bit much," Esme scolded.

"Mom, it is necessary. The PS3 will play Blu-rays. That will eliminate a Blu-ray and DVD player. Plus, I love playing Guitar Hero on the PS3. The X-Box 360 is the only system I connect with the guys online and play. The Nintendo Wii is just fun to play." I gave my mom the Cullen pout.

"Don't even try the pout with me. I'm immune. I can't believe you boys and your toys. How hard is it to find everything you need in one system? I still remember when all we had was a Nintendo. You boys played for hours with it."

"Yes, Mom, in the dark ages there was only one real choice," I answered sarcastically.

"Watch that tone, mister. I can still cancel the order for everything."

"You wouldn't do that to Bella," I argued.

"No, I wouldn't, but I would happily take back all of the electronics. I'm sure Bella would be happy without a TV." Mom was sneaky. She knew Bella better than I thought.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I gave her a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"You're forgiven. Let's get home. I need to get dinner started. Charlie and Tommy will be arriving shortly, and I don't want them to have to wait for dinner."

Bella ran into my arms when we got home. Emmett hadn't teased her too bad while I was gone. We sat in the living room and I showed her the pictures of all the furniture I purchased. She loved all of it. We would be moving into the apartment on Friday, January 9. The furniture was scheduled to be delivered that afternoon between two and five.

Carlisle came in while we were looking over the furniture pictures.

"Bella, can I see you in my office, please. I would like to see how your injuries are healing."

Bella looked at me with a shy expression. "Love, would you like me to be with you while Dad looks over your injuries?" She bit her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head. "Is that alright with you, Dad?"

"Of course it's fine with me. You two will be married soon, and you will be a major part of any medical issues and decisions. No better time to start involving you than now."

We followed Carlisle into his office and sat on the sofa. He sat next to her and examined her left hand. He asked her several questions about her pain. She seemed to be healing quite nicely. She wasn't experiencing any pain, just that uncomfortable itch associated with wearing a cast. He repeated the process with her leg. Her cuts had all been healing fast. The shallower cuts were already healed, and a few of the deeper ones would be healed within the week.

"So, when can I get these uncomfortable casts removed?" Bella was whining. I knew she was miserable in the casts.

"It looks like your healing is staying on track. If nothing changes we'll remove the cast from your wrist on January 5. Your leg needs a little longer to heal, so I plan on removing that on January 19." Carlisle was making notes on a legal pad.

Bella's face lit up at the news. "Thank you so much, Carlisle. I can't wait to get rid of these things!" Carlisle gave Bella a hug and sent us on our way.

Charlie and Tommy showed up later that evening. Bella was elated. She loved them dearly and missed seeing them every day. Charlie took a week off from work so they were staying with us until the Sunday after Christmas.

Charlie gave Bella a big hug and kept his arm around her shoulders. "It's good to see ya, kid."

"I'm happy to see you too, old man," she smirked.

"What's that shiny thing on your finger?"

Bella's face turned ghostly white. She was obviously worried about his reaction to our engagement. She reluctantly lifted her hand to him.

Charlie whistled. "That's a damn fine ring you got there. Congratulations, baby." Charlie gave Bella a kiss on the cheek and reached for my hand. "Welcome to the family, son."

"Thanks, Charlie. It's an honor to be joining your family."

Bella looked confused. "Dad, I expected you to turn four shades of red and be upset. What am I missing here?"

"Well, Edward already asked for my blessing to marry you. I just kept waiting to hear that he finally asked you."

Bella looked shocked. Did she honestly think I wouldn't ask her father first? I loved her with all my heart and wanted to do everything right.

We spent the rest of the evening catching up. Emmett and Charlie had a blast telling dirty jokes back and forth. I never knew Charlie had it in him. Bella's face was a permanent shade of pink all night.

Tommy wasn't very good company. He spent most of the night talking and texting with Drew. I started to feel a little guilty for not inviting her but shook it off fast. Every time I thought about her being in my house I would get a horrible feeling of panic. I would rather have Tommy miserable with his separation than compromise the safety and comfort of Bella. I decided that Bella and I would sit down with Tommy tomorrow and talk more about Drew.

I woke up once again sweating and silently screaming. My latest nightmare was especially unnerving. Bella and I were in the meadow on our wedding day, surrounded by our family. Bella looked beyond amazing in a simple white gown. She was about to say "I do" when she collapsed. Carlisle rushed to us to check on her. She didn't have a pulse and wasn't breathing. Carlisle and I were giving Bella CPR when James and Drew stepped out of the woods laughing.

"I told you that she would never belong to you. She will forever be mine," James sneered.

I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and choke the life out of him, but Bella was more important. I couldn't leave her side. She had to come back to me.

Drew laughed and pulled James in for a disgusting kiss. "James, my love, our work here is done. Let's go home and celebrate."

"Beware, Edward. You are a curse to all women in your life. Your mother died in that accident. I have now taken Bella from you. Who will be next, Esme or Alice? Either way, they will both die soon just because you care about them." James laughed menacingly and left the meadow with Drew wrapped in his arms.

"Bella, please don't leave me. I can't live without you, love," I pleaded.

Carlisle stopped the chest compressions and placed his hand on my shoulder. "You need to let her go, son. There is nothing else we can do."

I shoved his hand away from me and started doing the chest compressions myself. "NO! YOU CAN'T DIE. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

That was when I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I spent the rest of the night holding Bella tightly. I refused to leave an inch of space between us. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her lifeless body cradled in my arms. My tears continued to flow. I couldn't wait until Tuesday for my next session with Dr. Young. I wanted Bella to be present for it. I wanted her to hear my latest dream and know what Dr. Young had to say about it.

I started trailing kisses from Bella's mouth to her ear around eight the next morning. Bella slowly stirred and smiled at me.

"I love that glorious smile. Did you sleep well, beautiful?" I continued kissing down her neck.

"I slept wonderfully. How about you? Did you get any sleep last night?" Bella lightly touched the dark circles under my eyes.

"I slept a little last night. Don't worry about it. I'll be sleeping all night soon enough. Are you hungry?" I kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm starving. Let's head downstairs and see if we can help Esme cook breakfast."

We made it to the kitchen thirty minutes later. Esme was standing at the stove preparing an egg casserole and humming. No one else was up yet. Bella and I jumped in and quickly helped her finish breakfast. We had placed all the food on the table and were setting the juice out when everyone started stumbling into the kitchen.

"Morning, sleepy heads," Esme teased. She was met with a mumbled chorus of, "Morning."

We ate in silence. No one was quite awake yet. I kept glancing at Tommy. He seemed like a zombie. It looked like he would collapse at any minute. Bella and I pulled him into the music room when breakfast was over.

"What's up, guys?" he yawned.

"We just wanted to talk to you about Drew. You two seem to be pretty serious," Bella stated.

"B, we just started dating. We're still getting to know each other. It's hard to be away from her for a week. If I didn't miss you two so much, I would've stayed home with her. Consider your selves lucky," he teased.

"Have you met any of her family? I know you mentioned they all moved to Port Angeles together." I figured it was time to get some info we could actually use.

"Yes, they all live in Port Angeles, but I haven't met them. They're always busy. We usually spend time at my house or out with friends."

"Doesn't that seem odd to you? You've been going out for quite a while now. You should've at least met her parents by now." Bella was starting to worry.

"Look, I'm not worried about it. When things settle down, I will meet her family. Her parents travel a lot for business, and her older sister lives in Seattle. She hasn't had a chance to visit Drew since they moved." Tommy was getting very irritated at our questions.

"What's her last name?" Bella asked, meekly.

"Her last name is Sinclair. Now, please drop it. We're happy together, so you should be happy for us." Tommy rolled his eyes and quickly left the room.

"Edward, I'm worried about him. He's never talked to me like that before." Bella's eyes were full of tears she was holding back.

"I know, love. I am too. Let's have Charlie check her out. Maybe we can set our minds at ease when he doesn't find anything bad in her past."

"That's a great idea. Maybe he can call Mark, his deputy, and have it back before Christmas."

We found Charlie and talked to him about Drew. He had only met her a few times and agreed that something wasn't quite right with her. He called Mark and gave him all the information needed to run a background check. He said we should have it back sometime Tuesday.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Charlie was on top of the Drew situation.

The rest of the day was spent playing board games and card games. Bella and I demolished everyone at pinochle. Emmett wiped us out in Monopoly. That boy could be a real estate mogul to rival Donald Trump. Maybe he had finally realized his true calling in life.

Monday passed quickly. Alice and Rose dragged Mom and Bella to the spa. The guys stayed home and just hung out. We were watching a _Buffy_ marathon in the living room and eating pizza when Tommy ran out of the room with his cell phone ringing.

"Looks like the old ball and chain is calling. That girl calls and he drops everything." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with catering to your woman's clingy needs, as long as he's getting some. Otherwise, he is just whipped and that is sad." Emmett could be so crass.

"Emmett, does Rose really like your caveman ways?" I questioned.

"Rosie loves everything about me," he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Please, Em, I don't need any mind-numbing mental images today."

"You could benefit from a few educational mental images from Rose and me. I'm sure Bella could appreciate a thing or two I could teach you." Charlie choked on his beer at Emmett's comment.

"Emmett, could you please show a little respect? Charlie is Bella's father." I smacked him on the back of his head.

Tommy walked back into the room with a huge smile on his face. "Looks like someone had some pretty awesome phone sex," Emmett laughed.

Tommy's face turned bright red with anger. "Emmett, I think you need to lay off the teasing," I whispered to him.

"Sorry, man. I'll lay off. Are we cool?" Emmett offered his hand to Tommy.

"Yeah, we're cool." They shook hands and we started watching the TV again.

The girls looked relaxed and were glowing when they returned from the spa. I needed to make sure Bella spent more time there. The rest of the evening passed without any more teasing from Emmett. Tommy finally relaxed and had a good time with the family. It was good to see the old Tommy back. Drew only called three times throughout the evening. She was whining because she missed Tommy and was trying everything to get him to invite her over. He was insistent that this was family time and he would bring her the next time he came.

I shuddered when I heard him make that offer. It would be a cold day in hell before I would let her know where I lived. Tommy didn't know that yet, but hopefully by tomorrow we would have some answers and be able to get him away from her.

I had another sleepless night. My dreams seemed to be rotating between James raping and killing Bella, Drew killing Tommy in the meadow, and our disastrous wedding in the meadow. Bella continued to talk in her sleep about marrying me. Hearing her glorious words as she slept made the lack of sleep well worth it.

The circles under my eyes seemed endless. Dr. Young would definitely have something to say about them. We checked in with Leah when we arrived at the office. My head was lying on Bella's shoulder, my eyes were closed, and I was starting to drift off to sleep when Dr. Young opened her office door.

"Hello, Edward, Bella. It's good to see both of you. I would like for Bella to sit in on this session if that's fine with you, Edward."

"No problem." I grabbed Bella's hand and escorted her into the office. We each sat in a chair in front of Dr. Young's desk. I continued to hold Bella's hand and rub circles on her palm.

Dr. Young sat in her chair and pulled out her legal pad and pen. "Edward, you have some pretty dark circles under your eyes. Have your nightmares gotten worse?" I nodded my head. "Would you care to tell me about them?"

I glanced at Bella, squeezed her hand, and started to tell both of them about the dream of the wedding. Bella had tears in her eyes by the time I finished. Dr. Young took several minutes to complete her notes once I was through talking.

"Edward, you do realize that James is dead and cannot harm you or Bella, right?" I nodded. "Edward, I think you have a problem dealing with trauma. You still haven't fully recovered from the death of your parents. This recent trauma with James seems to have made it resurface. I'm also concerned about your feelings regarding Drew. You obviously don't trust her. Why do you think that is?"

I once again squeezed Bella's hand and then started rubbing the soothing circles on her palm. "Something just isn't right with her. She claims to be Tommy's girlfriend and in love with him, yet when he touches her she flinches. It's a tiny flinch, but I still saw it every time. Why do you flinch when the person you _love_ touches you? She seemed to not care for Bella. Every time she would talk to her or about her she would practically sneer her name. Bella noticed it too. She was uncomfortable around her the entire night." I squeezed Bella's hand.

"Edward, you obviously paid close attention to her that night. It sounds like your subconscious is reacting to your impression of Drew. The only way to get past these feelings is to get to know Drew. Until you truly know her you will continue to make assumptions about her." Dr. Young wrote a few notes.

"I want you to make an effort to get to know Drew. I know this week is Christmas, so maybe next week you and Bella can make a trip to Forks and spend time with Tommy and Drew. Both of you need to give her the benefit of the doubt. Open up to her and see how she responds. Tension between both of you and Drew will only strain your relationship with Tommy. If nothing else, make an effort for him."

"We can do that. I know I wouldn't be able to stand it if Alice and Emmett didn't like Bella. I would react the same way Tommy has." Bella nodded her head in agreement.

"Bella, have you been having nightmares since James's attack?" Bella looked at me hesitantly. I smiled at Bella and let her know it was fine to talk with Dr. Young.

"No. My nightmares have disappeared. I've never felt better. I sleep all night and have wonderful dreams. I don't jump at every little sound. I didn't know life could be this great." Bella had a beautiful smile on her face.

"That's great to hear, Bella. I hope that doesn't change. If you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to come to me."

"I'll remember that, thanks."

"Edward, I'm amazed at the relationship you have with Bella. You two seem to rely on each other for strength. You opened up so much more today with Bella supporting you. Seeing her role in your life, I want you to spend the next week talking about your parents' death with Bella. Tell her every detail you remember and how you felt after. If we can get past your issues surrounding their death, I feel we can move on to what is bothering you about James. Please don't hold anything back when you talk to Bella. You need to be able to tell her everything, so you might as well start with this. When will you be going back to Forks?"

"Tommy and Charlie are going back on Sunday, so I figured we would head there sometime on Monday."

"Good. I know Leah has you set up with your appointments for the next few weeks, but I want to adjust a few of them. Let's move next week's appointment to Monday at nine. I don't want you to have to come back here once you get to Forks. The rest of your appointments should be fine." Dr. Young led us to the door and held it open for us.

We changed my next appointment to Monday morning and headed home. The ride home was peaceful. A lot of the tension Bella had been feeling seemed to be gone. I grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. I was about to suggest going out for a nice dinner when her phone beeped. I wondered if it was Alice or Tommy sending her a text.

Bella's face drained of all color when she read the text. "Bella, who was it? What's wrong?" I pulled over to the side of the road and took the phone from her. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

_you will pay for what you did to james you bitch. i'm watching you._

That had to be from Victoria. I quickly checked the caller ID but was disappointed to find private caller. How did she get Bella's number? We had all of our numbers changed when they couldn't find Victoria. I wondered if she was a genius like James. If so, we could be in more danger than I originally thought.

"Bella, I promise she will not get anywhere near you. James didn't get you, and I'll be damned if she gets near you. You are safe with me, love." I gently stoked her hair while I held her close.

Bella sniffed. "Is this ever going to end? It finally felt like my life was coming together. Why can't the universe let me live in peace?"

"Bella, I swear to you that I will keep you safe. I will kill this Victoria if she comes near you. You are my life. No one will ever take you away from me." I gently kissed her lips and pulled back onto the road.

I called Detective Aro as soon as we got home. He stopped by the house and looked at the message Bella received. He got our permission to have her phone records investigated. He was doubtful they would be able to find any information on the number, but they would try. He told us to be careful and call him anytime, day or night, if we get any more messages.

Bella was distant the rest of the evening. I knew my happiness was too good to last. I just hoped Victoria wasn't as stealthy as James. Bella was finally over the whole ordeal with James. I loved watching her live life and actually love it. Victoria was going to send her back to being afraid of everything. That thought killed me.

Bella was restless all night, and I didn't sleep at all. I was too worried about her. I wanted to be awake and alert if she needed me. The last thing she needed tonight was to be frightened by my nightmares.

Bella started tossing, restlessly. I pulled her closer to me and gently kissed her forehead. "Relax, love. I won't let anyone hurt you," I whispered. I softly hummed her song to her and most of her tension melted away.

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I _will_ make you safe," I promised my sleeping angel as I continued to keep watch over her. Sooner or later Victoria would mess up, and I would find her. I looked forward to the day I could see her face to face and end this mess once and for all.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. Everyone is still dead set that Drew is Victoria. Emmett's teasing of Tommy was a big hit too. I just love Emmett. **

**There were so many things I wanted to get to in this chapter, but Edward wouldn't let me. He was insistent about what made it into this chapter. He sincerely hopes that everyone enjoys his rambling. There are a few new links for this chapter on my profile.  
**

**Birdee, bb, thanks so much for all you do. You are much more than my savior from the pits of grammar and punctuation hell. You brighten my day with all your little emails throughout the week. Thanks vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted. **

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella was restless the entire night after receiving Victoria's text message. I tried my best to soothe her every time she would whimper. I would kiss her forehead, whisper my love and promises to keep her safe in her ear, and hum her song. She finally started to wake at eight. Her eyes weren't as bright as they had been the last few weeks, and it killed me to see her lose that sparkle.

"Morning, love." I placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. Morning," she said, sleepily.

"You were restless last night. Want to tell me about it?" I sat up, pulled her into my lap, and stroked her hair.

"Every time I would finally drift into sleep I would see James with a shadowy figure. I couldn't get a clear picture of the person he was with, but I could tell it was a woman. They would laugh and comment about finally getting rid of poor Bella and her nuisance Edward." Bella sniffed and threw her arms around my neck.

"She will never touch you, Bella. I will keep you safe."

I rocked her in my arms a few moments before Bella pulled back and looked at me. "Are you ready to tell me about your parents?"

I sighed. "I know we need to talk about my parents and the accident, but I really don't want to ruin Christmas. Can we put that off until Friday? I want to enjoy Christmas with my fiancée and make some wonderful memories."

She nodded her head in agreement and started to get ready for the day. I lay in bed a while longer thinking about my parents. Holidays were the times I always missed them the most. Elizabeth loved Christmas. Our house was always decorated from floor to ceiling. We would spend Christmas Eve delivering gifts to the children in the hospital and singing Christmas carols in the community room with them. It was always just Mom, Dad, and I on Christmas Day. They refused to let anyone or anything interrupt. Dad always turned his pager off and unplugged the phone that day.

Bella's soft lips on mine brought me out of my memories. "I'm gonna head downstairs and help Esme with breakfast."

"Okay, love. I'll meet you down there when I'm done getting dressed."

I took my time in the shower. I was exhausted from my restless night and let the hot water relax my tense muscles. I was also worried about talking to Bella about the accident that killed my parents. That accident was nothing compared to the hell she has lived through. Could she honestly understand why it upset me? Would she just roll her eyes and tell me to get over it? Surely my Bella wouldn't react that way.

I had to stop thinking about it. I was getting tense again. I didn't want to ruin Christmas by being moody. I took a few deep breaths before I turned off the water and finished getting ready for the day. I quickly hid my fears and anxiety behind my smile and headed to the kitchen.

I stopped in the doorway and marveled at the sight before me. Esme and Bella were side by side rolling out some kind of dough. They were laughing and talking animatedly. I loved seeing Bella this happy. I decided that I would do anything in my power to ensure she was always this happy.

I walked behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. "What are you two laughing about, love?"

"I was telling Mom about some of my past Christmases. Tommy can be quite entertaining," she giggled.

"I would love to hear some of the stories too." I gently kissed the back of Bella's neck. She shuddered and turned in my arms.

"I promise to share all of my memories with you, but right now Mom and I need to finish the cinnamon bread. If we don't get it in the oven soon we'll be having lunch instead of breakfast."

"So, what are the plans for today?" I sat on a barstool and waited for an answer.

"You know that we normally just spend the day playing games and just being a family." I nodded, and Esme continued. "Well, Bella has a few Christmas Eve traditions we will be starting as our own," Esme said, smiling.

"What wonderful new traditions will our family be starting?"

Bella cleared her throat and looked up from her bread. "It is tradition in the Swan household to make homemade hot chocolate from Granny Swan's special recipe, put it in a thermos, and drive around for about an hour looking at Christmas lights. We have a neighborhood in Forks that goes all out on decorations and lights for Christmas. It's so much fun to see what everyone adds each year. Once we are done with that, we go home and open one gift. I buy one new Christmas movie every year. That's the gift we open, and we spend the rest of the night watching that movie."

"I'm so excited. We've never done anything special for Christmas Eve. I love starting new traditions." Esme was beaming.

"That sounds great, Bella. What movie did you get this year?" I snatched a piece of dough and Bella swatted my hand.

"Keep your hands away from the bread. I can't tell you what movie I bought. It wouldn't be a surprise, but I promise that you will love it."

Everyone else made their way to the kitchen. Bella filled my family in on our new tradition. They were excited and couldn't wait until the sun set.

"It's nice to see you bringing a little culture to your future family, Bells," Charlie teased.

"I'm easing them into it, Pops. I figure the bloody fried chicken tradition can wait for another year," she smirked.

Charlie's face turned bright red. "There's no need to be bringing that up," he huffed.

"You can't make a comment like that and leave us hanging. Spill, Swan," Emmett insisted.

Charlie sighed. "Things were tough our first Christmas after Renee died. The kids missed her terribly, and Bella was in no condition to even appreciate Christmas. I decided to skip the holiday that year. We didn't decorate, buy gifts, or follow any of our traditions. Christmas Day I attempted to make fried chicken. Please note that I am not a cook. Any attempts at cooking usually end with a visit from the fire department. Anyway, I worked hard in the kitchen for two hours working from my mom's recipe. The chicken fried fast. I burnt every piece. It wasn't too bad, so I decided to put it on the table and call the kids down to eat. They both grimaced when they saw the blackened pieces of chicken but graciously sat at the table anyway. We all filled our plates, and the kids watched for me to take the first bite. I picked up a chicken leg, inspected it, and took a big bite. I spit it out as fast as I closed my mouth. The outside was burnt to a crisp, but the inside was raw. The kids burst out laughing. Dinner was a disaster, but it was the first time the three of us laughed since they got home."

Emmett was roaring with laughter. "Note to self, don't ever eat any food cooked, and I use that term loosely, by Charlie."

Bella was holding her sides and laughing hard. "You didn't even tell them the best part, Dad."

Charlie grumbled and continued the story. "Apparently I hadn't turned the heat off under the frying pan, and somehow a fire started. I told you all my cooking attempts end with a visit from the fire department. The neighbors must've heard the smoke detector going off and called the fire department. They walked into the house and burst out in laughter when they saw me flustered and fanning the flames rather than smothering them. They showed me how to properly put out a grease fire and invited us to the firehouse for Christmas dinner. This is the first year since then that we won't be joining the guys on Christmas Day to eat."

"I'll make sure and stop by and tell the guys hi and Merry Christmas when we get in town on Monday," Bella said.

"They'd love to see ya, Bells. They are so proud of you for getting that scholarship and going to such a great school."

We spent the day with my family telling stories of past Christmases. It was wonderful hearing Charlie and Tommy tell me all about Bella as a child. I wish I could've known her before the tragedy of losing her mother. I loved watching her listen to my family's stories. She was so emotionally involved in each one. She cried when Alice didn't get the doll she wanted, laughed when Emmett was able to pull a prank on me, and "awed" when Carlisle told the story of giving Esme a mother's ring. I found myself falling more in love with this amazing woman every day.

The sun was finally starting to set, and Bella and I went into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate. It amazed me that she didn't need a recipe to follow. She said she learned how to make it when she was five and never forgot. She was truly beautiful when she was immersed in cooking. She loved it and it showed.

Fifteen minutes later we each had our thermos of hot chocolate and were bundled up and loading into the cars to look at Christmas lights. Once Rose and Jasper had become permanent fixtures in our lives, my parents purchased a Suburban. They wanted us to be able to travel together when necessary. Carlisle, Esme, Tommy, Charlie, Bella, and I all piled into the Suburban. Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett rode in Emmett's Jeep.

One of the doctors at the hospital told Carlisle about a neighborhood in Portland with amazing Christmas displays. The homeowners association held a contest every year, and the residents would go all out attempting to win it. The displays were amazing. Most houses were decorated with a ton of lights and Santa displays.

My favorite house had a live nativity scene. We parked the vehicles and went up to the house to get a closer look. It was amazing. There were Mary, Joseph, a shepherd, and an angel. They even had a goat and donkey roaming the yard. We spoke with the homeowners for a while. They enjoyed Bella's hot chocolate. Of course, she shared her recipe with the woman. They were very nice people. After thirty minutes, we decided to head home. We would definitely remember this neighborhood and come back next year.

Bella practically jumped out of the car when we got home. She was anxious to get to her next tradition. We went to the kitchen first and made a ton of popcorn. Then we settled into our seats with our popcorn and sodas. Bella jumped to the tree and pulled out the gift to open tonight. She handed it to me with a shy smile.

"I love you with all my heart, Edward. Starting tonight we will always open one gift on Christmas Eve. I hope you like it. It's one of my favorites and a great place to start our collection."

I smiled at Bella and started ripping the paper off the package. My eyes lit up and my smile grew when I saw _A Christmas Story_ DVD in my hands. "This is perfect, love." I pulled her into my arms and gave her a chaste kiss.

"Well, what is it?" Emmett whined.

I held the movie up for everyone to see. Emmett did a fist pump. "Excellent!"

Everyone got comfortable, and we started the movie. It had always been a favorite in my family. Emmett, of course, couldn't resist repeating some of the more famous lines as they came up in the movie. It was really nice spending the evening watching a holiday movie with my family. This was one tradition I loved and was so happy Bella shared with all of us.

The movie was just finished when Tommy's phone rang. We all knew it was Drew. Emmett gave Tommy a wicked grin. "Hey, Tommy, be extra careful talking to that hot woman of yours. I would hate for you to shoot your eye out."

Tommy turned bright red and stormed out of the room. Bella was rolling on the floor laughing with tears streaming down her face. She finally caught her breath long enough to say, "Em, that was excellent."

"Thank you, my dear. Happy to be of service," he said, bowing to her.

Everyone cleaned up their mess and decided to head to bed. Bella insisted on leaving milk and cookies out for Santa.

"You do realize there is no Santa, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, silly. I leave cookies and milk out every year. It's another tradition. Christmas Eve just isn't complete without it. Charlie always indulges me and eats the cookies and drinks the milk."

I pulled her into a tight hug. "Bella, you never stop surprising me. I fall in love with you more every day."

"Good. I gotta do something to make sure you stick around," she teased.

"My dear, you are stuck with me forever."

I wanted Christmas to be perfect, so I decided to take a sleeping pill. I was so exhausted that the pill was enough to completely knock me out for the night. I didn't dream that night, and it was a huge relief. I woke up the next morning completely refreshed. Bella was already awake and was tracing patterns into my arm.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful," I said before gently kissing her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Edward."

She quickly turned my chaste kiss into a needy, passionate one. I pulled her on top of me and let my hands start to roam down her side. My hand was starting to slide under her top when our door burst open.

"Merry Christmas! You two need to get up and come downstairs. Esme already has breakfast ready. I want to open presents." Alice was an evil little pixie.

"Alice, you are such a buzz kill," Bella whined.

"Sister dear, I was having no problems getting up until you came into the room. Thanks for ruining my Christmas morning," I scowled.

"Ew, gross,Edward. I really didn't need that in my head. Thanks a lot," she said sarcastically as she left our room.

"Sorry about her, love."

"No worries. We really do need to go downstairs. Come on, lover boy." Bella pulled me off the bed and headed toward the door. We always opened presents in our pajamas. Alice and Emmett weren't patient enough to wait for everyone to shower and dress.

Everyone was gathered in the living room waiting for us so we could open presents. Bella and I took our time getting a cup of coffee and a bagel before we finally sat down.

"Took you two long enough to get down here. Was little Eddie wishing Bella a Merry Christmas?" Emmett teased.

Bella's face turned bright red. I threw a pillow and nailed Emmett in the face with it. "No, you jackass. I was sleeping. Some of us are adults here and don't wake at the crack of dawn to see if Santa thought we were good this year."

"That's enough, boys. Alice, why don't you start passing out everyone's gifts," Esme suggested.

Alice joyfully jumped up and had gifts passed out to everyone within five minutes. Was she on speed this morning? Everyone started frantically ripping paper off of presents.

Emmett was restoring a 1977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am, so he received a lot of parts and accessories he still needed. Alice, of course, received a ton of clothes and gift cards. Carlisle received various articles of clothing and a few new medical journals. I loved watching Esme open gifts. She looked at each one like it was a new treasure. She received a lot of jewelry, a few clothing pieces, and a few new books she had been wanting.

My family bought gifts for Charlie and Tommy. They wanted them to realize they were as much a part of our family as Bella. Charlie received a lot of fishing gear. Tommy received a lot of clothes and CDs. Emmett couldn't let the day pass without torturing the poor kid further. He apparently gift wrapped a box of condoms. I expected Tommy to get upset over the gift, but Tommy surprised me with his response. "Gee, Em, I never knew you felt that way. Sorry to tell you, but you aren't my type. I don't swing that way." I had no clue how he said all that without cracking a smile.

"No way, man. I don't bat for the same team either. I just wanted to make sure you were covered when you got home. The frustration oozing from your pores is enough to make the whole house uncomfortable."

Tommy winced. "Thanks for your concern man, but it isn't necessary. I've only been dating Drew for a month, and we aren't even close to needing these."

"I was a boy scout and had it drilled into my head to always be prepared."

Bella laughed at Emmett's statement. "What's so funny, love?"

"I just can't picture Emmett as a boy scout. It's too funny." We all laughed and continued to open our gifts.

My family gave me some CDs, clothes, and books. Bella was showered with clothes, jewelry, and shoes. She graciously thanked everyone for their thoughtful gifts, and I could tell she was uncomfortable receiving such expensive gifts from my family. She needed to get used to it, though. She was a part of this family, and there was no reining them in when it came to Christmas.

I was so nervous when I handed Bella her gift from me. I hoped she would love it. She cautiously removed the paper and turned it over to find a signed first edition of _Pride and Prejudice_. On the first page was written "For my father" and Jane Austen's signature. I couldn't believe it when Mr. Jones from the book shop in Forks called and told me about this book. I had given him my phone number and asked him to call me if he came across any first editions of Bella's favorites. I paid quite a bit for it, but it was well worth it when I saw Bella's eyes light up when she saw her gift.

"Oh, Edward, this is amazing. How did you find it?" She carefully studied the book in her hands.

"I had Mr. Jones keep an eye out for first editions of your favorite books. Open it and look it over, love." I was anxious to see her reaction to the inscription and signature.

She gasped. "Edward, this is too much. You must've paid a fortune for it."

"It was worth every penny. Seeing your beautiful face light up like that is worth all that I own. I'm glad you like your gift." I gently kissed her lips.

"Edward, I love it! It's time for you to open your gift from me," she said nervously.

I couldn't fathom why she would be so nervous about her gift to me. I tore into the paper and found a plain brown box. I quickly opened it and pulled out a red leather book with a heart on the front. There wasn't a title on the cover or spine. I opened it to find handwritten pages. The first page was dated April 28, 2005, and I realized it was Bella's journal. Why would she give me this? I quickly closed it and reached back into the box. I pulled out a _Wicked_ journal and a Mickey Mouse journal.

"I don't understand. Why did you give me your journals?"

Bella looked at her hands in her lap and started fidgeting. "I thought you would like to read them. You are supposed to open your life to me and tell me about your parents and how the accident made you feel. I thought this would be a way to open myself to you," she shrugged.

I pulled Bella into my lap and wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Bella, this is an amazing gift. I can't believe you trust me enough to know all of your thoughts, worries, and fears. I can't begin to put into words what this means to me." I placed light kisses on her forehead, eyes, and finally ending on her lips.

Bella and Esme spent the rest of the morning cooking Christmas dinner. I took Bella's journals to our room and started reading. It was excruciating to read the pain she was in when she first moved in with Charlie. She blamed herself for everything that happened to her mom. The kids at school were cruel to her. They didn't care why she acted the way she did. All they knew was that she was different. Of course, kids in high school only know how to torment anyone who's different.

I couldn't hold back the tears when I read that she wanted to die at one point. Amy had been particularly cruel to her the last week of school. Bella had already been pushed to her limit from lack of sleep. Amy took every opportunity to make fun of Bella, trip her, or humiliate her in front of the school. The last day of school every student would call her "freak" or "sugar." I couldn't believe her classmates couldn't see the hurt they were causing her.

The last entry before Bella attempted to end her life was her tear-stained suicide note.

_Mom's death was my fault and I can't take living with the pain of that truth any longer. I should've been the one James killed, not her. Please forgive me for taking her away from you. I was such a selfish and horrible daughter for running when she needed me most. Please forgive me, Mom. _

The next entry was Bella explaining what stopped her suicide attempt. She was on her way to her bathroom to pull out her razor when Tommy came home. He saw the defeated look in her eyes and refused to leave her alone. He finally talked some sense into her. The following Monday she started therapy five days a week. She was determined to get better and start the new school year a changed person.

That was the hardest thing I ever had to read. I had to put her journal down and try to compose myself. My angel was hurt more than I ever knew. Someone had to be looking out for her in heaven. I wonder if my mom had been that person. Had she kept Bella alive all these years knowing that we were meant to find each other? I found a peaceful comfort thinking that.

I looked at my clock and realized it was already four. Dinner would be ready soon. I went to the bathroom and cleaned my face before I headed down to join the family. I smiled when I saw Bella leaning on the counter talking with Mom, Alice, and Rose.

"Hello, ladies. I'm starving. How long before dinner's ready?" I kissed Esme on her cheek before I kissed Bella.

"Just ten more minutes. We're waiting for the rolls to brown. Why don't you let the other guys know so they can start wrapping up whatever they are doing?"

"No problem."

I gathered the guys and we made our way to the dining room. The food was excellent as usual. Some things were a little different, so I assumed Bella had added her own touch to a few things. It made me smile. I loved the way she was incorporating her flair into everything. Once dinner was done the guys took care of clean up duty while the women headed to the living room to relax. We worked together and had everything cleaned up in thirty minutes. I think that was a record for us.

I grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her off the couch. "We're heading to bed. Night everyone and Merry Christmas."

Everyone wished us a Merry Christmas and waved up the stairs. I was anxious to get to our room. I had so much to talk to Bella about.

I led Bella to the bed and closed and locked the door behind us. I didn't want any interruptions.

"Why Mr. Cullen, do you plan on giving me a naughty Christmas gift now?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Bella, while I would love nothing more than to be naughty, there are other things I want to talk about." I sat next to her on the bed and grabbed her hands.

"You started reading, didn't you?" She dropped her head and stared at our hands.

"Yes, love, I did. I didn't understand why you gave me journals at first, but after reading just one page I understood. I'm so glad you decided to share everything with me. It killed me to know how you felt. I wish I could've been in your life at that time. I would've never let any of those kids you went to school with talk to you or treat you that horribly. I can't believe there are people that callous in this world." I gently stroked her cheek.

Bella lifted her head, and tears were spilling down her cheeks. "Edward, I love you with all my heart and I want you to understand me completely. This was the easiest way I could think of to let you know the real me. I don't think I could've actually told you everything that was in those journals without breaking down."

"I haven't gotten very far, but just the few pages I have read made me understand you in a different way. I'm eager yet reluctant to finish reading each journal. I want to know everything about you, but at the same time it hurts me so much to know how much you were suffering. I don't ever want you to feel that hopeless ever again. I want you to promise me that you will always come to me and talk to me if you ever feel that way. I will promise you that I will always listen to what you have to say and never judge you or berate you for what is going on in that pretty head of yours. Deal?"

She took in a deep, ragged breath and slowly lifted her head. "I promise, Edward. Can we talk about you now? You now hold the key to every dark little secret about me. Are you ready to tell me about your parents and their accident?"

I leaned my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. "Yes, Bella, I am. Can we get changed into our pajamas first? We could be talking for quite a while, and I want us to be comfortable if we happen to drift to sleep."

Bella agreed, and we both changed and cleaned up for bed quickly. I was sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard when she joined me. I pulled her close to me and took a deep breath.

"I lived a great life from birth. My father, Edward Sr., was a lawyer and my mother, Elizabeth, was a stay at home mom. They made sure we spent every moment possible as a family. My father passed on a lot of huge cases because they would take time away from his family. I loved my parents dearly. They were my whole world."

I was trying to hold back the tears. It took me a minute to compose myself before I was able to continue.

"It was a Friday night, and we were on our way home from our usual family night out. We had just finished eating at my favorite restaurant after catching a movie. It was late and the roads were wet. I was whining because I wanted to stop for ice cream. My father glanced back at me for just a moment and missed that a car was heading straight for us. The car had run the red light and hit us head on going 75 miles per hour."

I continued to tell her the story about the driver and meeting Carlisle in the hospital. That was the only good thing to come from that night. She was in tears by the time I had finished with the story.

"It still hurts to think about it. I should've died in that car with them. They were young and had so much life left to live. I never could understand why God would take my parents away from me and allow me to live. It was so unfair." I dropped my head into my heads and openly wept.

Bella cradled me in her arms and ran her fingers through my hair. How did I get so lucky to deserve such an angel?

"Edward, I'm so grateful that you survived. You've made my life bearable. Hell, you've made me want to live my life again. I would hate to know what would happen to me if you weren't here to keep me grounded."

"Bella, I think you're right. I would fall asleep every night wondering, "why me?" Why was I so important that I had to live? After meeting you and falling irrevocably in love with you, I have come to realize that you are the reason I survived. I was destined to meet you, and we were destined to save each other." I lifted my head and kissed her lips.

"Thank you so much, brave knight, for saving me from myself," Bella teased.

"Anything for my fair maiden," I replied.

I lay on my side and pulled Bella next to me. I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She quickly responded and our tongues met in a fevered kiss. Our hands were roaming as our mouths moved in sync when there was a knock on our door. I reluctantly pulled away from Bella and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Yes?" I called out.

"Hey, Bells, can I come in?" Tommy asked.

I got up, unlocked the door, and let Tommy in. I quickly joined Bella back on the bed.

"What's up, little brother?"

"Apparently we missed giving you a gift earlier. I found it at the bottom of the bag we had the presents from home in." Tommy handed Bella a small box about the size of a paperback book. Bella carefully unwrapped it and found a note attached to the top of the box. She read the note and started taking gasping breaths.

"What's wrong, love?" Bella couldn't answer. She was hyperventilating. I started stroking her cheek and begging her to slow her breathing down. She finally regained control and started crying.

I grabbed the note from her hands and read it.

_Rose are red, violets are blue, Know that I am always watching you_

I took the box from Bella and found a single black rose inside.

How the hell did that bitch get this here? Tommy said it came from his house. Somehow Victoria was able to get into the house in Forks. No way. Could it be that simple and diabolical at the same time? Was Drew really Victoria?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are the best. Sorry this took a while to get out. Real life took over and caused delays.**

**I seem to get mixed opinions in reviews about lemons. Poor Edward was tired of all the interruptions in the past few chapters and demanded that I let him get some loving. The lemon in this chapter is separated with stars. If you prefer not to read it, just skip that section. You will miss nothing vital to the plot.**

**Thanks, Birdee, for being an awesome beta. You keep each chapter looking pretty. I wouldn't trade you for the world, bb. Thanks, vjgm, for validating each chapter on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

My mind was reeling at the thought that Drew could be Victoria. It made perfect sense. She could've gotten Bella's new cell number from Tommy. Drew could've easily slipped that gift under the tree when Tommy wasn't looking. If Drew was Victoria, that would explain the animosity she constantly displayed around Bella. I just wondered how serious Tommy was about his feelings for her.

Bella gently kissed my temple trying to get my attention. "Edward, please tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head slightly to clear it. "Just thinking, love. Hey, Tommy, how serious are you and Drew?"

Tommy looked at me skeptically. "We've only been going out for about a month, but I really like her. I wouldn't say that I love her. It's still too early for that. I think what we have could develop into something serious. What's on your mind, Edward?"

"Nothing. I was just curious. You already know that Bella and I will be heading to Forks on Monday for a few days. Do you think we could spend some time with the two of you? We would love the chance to get to know Drew better." Bella smiled sweetly at me and squeezed my hand.

Tommy's face lit up. "That would be awesome. Bella, you know how important it is to me that you and Drew like each other. Your opinion means more to me than Dad's. I'll call Drew and set up a few things for us to do while you're in town."

Tommy hurried out of the room and shut the door behind him. Bella turned my face to look at her. "Thank you so much for talking to him about that. I know how bad he wants us to try and get to know Drew."

"Bella, have you ever considered the possibility that Drew is actually Victoria?" Bella shook her head. "That would explain her behavior at dinner that night. If she were Victoria and using Tommy to get to you, then she would definitely flinch anytime he would touch her and look at you with utter disgust."

Bella's eyes opened wide and she gasped. "I never thought of that, Edward. How do we tell Tommy?"

"I don't think we can right now. Let's stick with the plan to get to know her better. Maybe we can tear down her defenses and figure out who she really is." I lay next to Bella and pulled her close to me.

"I wonder if Mark will have Drew's background check done tomorrow? That could help a lot. Remind me to ask Dad about that in the morning."

"No problem, love." I rolled on top of Bella and started peppering her face with light kisses. I finally made my way to her lips and molded mine to hers. Bella licked my bottom lip, and I quickly deepened the kiss. Our tongues danced together so perfectly. We rolled over, and she was on top of me now. I broke away from the kiss to catch my breath. Bella continued to kiss down my neck and gently bit down where my shoulder met my neck. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. I felt her smile on my skin. This woman was driving me crazy.

"You've been such a good boy, I think you've earned a special Christmas present," she teased as she continued to assault my neck with kisses.

"I like special presents," I purred.

*************************************************************************************

Bella continued to assault my chest with open-mouthed kisses, working her way down my body. She darted her tongue out occasionally, paying special attention to my abs. She slowly unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper one tooth at a time. The slow torture was driving me crazy. She finally pulled my jeans and boxers from my body, leaving me completely bare.

Bella dragged her tongue up my left leg and nibbled my thigh before dragging her tongue up the length of my erection. I was shocked by her actions. "Bella, you don't have to do this."

"Edward, I want to, so please shut your mouth and enjoy it," she ordered. I loved it when Bella took charge.

Bella slowly ran her tongue around the tip, licking up what had already formed there. "Mmm. You taste divine." She quickly took my entire length into her hot mouth. I dropped my head back onto the pillows and let out a low moan. The feeling of her mouth around me was indescribable. I was quickly losing control as she bobbed her head up and down. I almost lost it when I hit the back of her throat. She didn't flinch or gag. I had to grab the sheets to keep from grabbing her head like a Neanderthal.

I was lost in utter bliss when she started massaging my balls as she continued to take me in and out of her mouth. I knew I wouldn't be able to last much longer. "Bella," I said breathlessly.

"Hmm?" she responded. The vibrations drove me crazy, and I bucked my hips, driving me deeper into her mouth. She still didn't gag. "I…can't hold…out…much longer. If you…don't stop…I won't be…able to stop…before you…can…oh God…pull away." I was panting as I talked.

Bella attacked me with renewed vigor. Was she going to do what I was thinking? I thought most girls hated for a guy to finish in her mouth and swallow. Bella was relentless with her ministrations. I couldn't hold back any longer. She took me all the way into her mouth, and I exploded when I hit the back of her throat again. I was chanting her name over and over while I fisted the sheets. She swallowed every drop I gave her and licked me clean when I was done. She was amazing.

*************************************************************************************

Bella looked up at me, unsure of herself once she was done. I smiled sweetly at her and gently caressed her cheek. "Merry Christmas," she said sheepishly.

"You have no idea, love. I never expected that kind of Christmas gift. Bella, you were amazing."

Bella blushed and curled up next to me, and I kissed her lips reverently. "I love you, Edward," Bella said, yawning.

"I love you too, Bella." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me. I slid my hands down her body to hip and started to work my way inside her panties when she grabbed my hand and brought it to her mouth. She placed a few kisses on my knuckles. "Edward, this was your gift. Honestly, I don't think I have the energy to do anything but sleep," she chuckled.

"Are you sure?" She nodded her head and yawned again. I kissed the top of her head again. "Sleep well, love." We drifted to sleep wrapped in each other's arms.

I only slept a few hours that night. I kept having dreams of Bella and me walking into her father's house and finding Drew stabbing Tommy repeatedly. Once she would realize we were in the house Drew would attack Bella and stab her in the heart before I could stop her. Every time the knife would pierce Bella's skin, I woke up. After three attempts at sleep I gave up and held Bella tight the rest of the night.

Bella was starting to stir when there was a light knock on the door. I got out of bed, careful not to disturb her, and quickly put on a pair of boxers. I was surprised to see Charlie waiting when I opened the door.

"Sorry to wake you, Edward," Charlie said, nervously.

"You didn't wake me, Charlie. Is something wrong?"

"Mark called. Is Bella awake?"

"She was starting to stir before you knocked. Give us about twenty minutes. We'll meet you in Carlisle's office."

"Sure thing." Charlie looked relieved as he walked away. Was he afraid he had interrupted something? I chuckled at the thought as I closed the door.

I carefully situated myself on top of Bella and started placing butterfly kisses on her face. Her arm snaked around my neck, and she pulled me to her lips. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled back.

"Morning, love."

"Mmm. It's definitely a good morning when I wake up to this." She ran her hands down my side, grabbed my boxers, and started to slide them over my hips.

"Bella, as much as I'd love to ravage your naked body this morning, we don't have time. Your dad is waiting for us in Carlisle's office. Mark called this morning and Charlie wants to talk to us about it." I got up and headed to the closet to pick out clothes for the day. Bella let out a frustrated sigh and got dressed too.

"Edward, should we talk to Dad about the possibility that Drew is Victoria?" Bella asked as we walked towards Carlisle's office.

"Let's see what Mark found out first. I don't want to upset Charlie and cause problems between him and Tommy if it isn't necessary."

Charlie was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk. He and Carlisle seemed to be having an intense conversation. I knocked on the door frame to alert them we were there. Charlie had a defeated look on his face.

"Come in, kids. I'll leave you three alone to talk." Carlisle shook Charlie's hand and left us alone.

"So, what did Mark find out about Drew?" I decided to get right to the point.

"Honestly, he found nothing new. Drew Sinclair was born in San Diego April 24, 1990. Her parents are Tom and Judy. She has a sister named Carrie that is 22. She received a few traffic tickets in San Diego, but other than that she has been a model citizen." Charlie shook his head and rubbed his chin in frustration. "Something just doesn't feel right about this. I can't put my finger on it, but I get a bad feeling about her."

"Charlie, Bella and I both feel the same way. Last night Tommy found a gift that didn't get opened from the ones you brought from Forks. The tag had Bella's name on it. Inside was a note from Victoria and a black rose. After seeing the gift from Victoria, I started thinking and came to the conclusion that Drew could be Victoria. It makes complete sense. How could Victoria assume this identity of Drew Sinclair with such ease, though?"

Charlie sat quietly for a few minutes. He was obviously thinking over everything I hhad just told him. "It is very easy to assume another person's identity. All you need is their name, date of birth, and social security number. Tommy is pretty serious about this girl. I think we need to be very careful how we handle this situation."

"We're going to Forks after my appointment with my therapist on Monday. We told Tommy last night that we want to spend some time with him and Drew so we could get to know her better. We're hoping to catch her off guard and finally learn the truth. Even if she isn't Victoria, something isn't right about her. I don't think she is who she claims to be." Charlie liked our plan and agreed to do his part and try to get to know her better as well.

As we were leaving Carlisle's office, Alice blocked the hall. The little pixie had her arms folded across her chest and was tapping her foot.

"Bella, when do we get to start shopping for your wedding dress? Have you even decided on a date for the wedding?"

"We haven't had time to discuss possible dates. Alice, I don't want anything elaborate. A simple ceremony with family and close friends will be my dream wedding." Bella smiled sweetly while thinking about our wedding.

"Even if you have a simple wedding, you have to have the perfect dress," Alice whined.

"Alice, I promise you will be the first person I call when I'm ready to look for the perfect dress. I couldn't trust anyone else to help me make such an important decision." Bella was so good at appeasing Alice.

The rest of the weekend was spent hanging out with our families. The girls spent a lot of time discussing wedding plans. Alice wasn't happy that Bella wanted a small wedding in our meadow. Mom reined Alice in quickly. She promised Alice that she could have the wedding of her dreams when the time came. Alice reluctantly agreed to not pressure Bella into a huge wedding. Bella asked Alice and Rose to be her bridesmaids. Since she was only having two bridesmaids, Bella decided not to choose a maid of honor. She felt that she couldn't choose between Alice and Rose. Of course, both of them squealed with delight at Bella's decision.

My nightmares continued during the weekend. I kept having the same dream of Drew killing Tommy and coming after Bella. I always woke up as the knife penetrated Bella's skin. Luckily I hadn't screamed in my sleep. The last thing I wanted to do was wake her up.

I never thought I would be so happy to wake up on a Monday morning. I was anxious to get through my appointment with Dr. Young and get to Forks. I was more than ready to start figuring out everything I could about Drew.

Bella was talking with Leah when Dr. Young opened the door to her office to let me in.

"Edward, did you have a good Christmas?"

"It was a wonderful Christmas. Bella and I talked a lot about our pasts. I haven't had a nightmare about my parents' accident since we talked about it."

Dr. Young wrote a few notes then looked at me confused. "You are obviously still having nightmares. Would you like to tell me about them?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I didn't like talking about this particular dream. It hurt too much to think about Bella dying. After a few minutes I took a deep breath and told her everything about the latest nightmare. She wrote a lot of notes while I talked. When I was finished, she looked at me sympathetically.

"Edward, I think it is very important for you to get to know Drew. Do you still plan on spending the next few days in Forks?"

"Yes. We're leaving for Forks when we're done here. Bella and I both planned on spending a lot of time this week with Tommy and Drew. We decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Our issues with Drew are slowly tearing Tommy and Bella apart. I can't let that happen. They are too important to each other." I took a deep breath.

"I'm proud of you, Edward. You are thinking things through and making decisions like a responsible adult. I honestly don't know if you have a reason to be so concerned about Drew. I think the fact that you don't know Victoria or what she looks like makes you weary about Drew. These fears are obviously manifesting themselves in your dreams. This week I want you to continue to open up to Bella about your past and fears. Let her help you through your problems. She loves you and would do anything for you. Get to know Drew this week and see if it helps ease your worries about her."

Dr. Young escorted me out of her office and had Leah confirm my appointment for Monday next week. Bella talked with the ladies for a few moments before we left for Forks.

Tommy and Drew were watching a movie at the house when we finally made it to Bella's house. Bella sat in Charlie's recliner while I took our bags to her room. I came back down to find Drew and Bella laughing and Tommy beet red. I was surprised to see Bella and Drew actually getting along.

"What did I miss?"

"Bella was just filling me in on a few embarrassing Tommy stories. I think I'm going to like Tommy having a sister that can fill me in on all the little things he refuses to tell me."

Drew's demeanor was different from that first night at dinner. She was actually open and not defensive to every action and word from us. She and Bella were laughing and having a good time. Maybe we were all wrong about Drew. Maybe she was just freaked out meeting Bella for the first time. I'm sure Tommy built Bella up to Drew and made her worry about meeting her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon learning about Drew. She told us stories about her family. Her sister was as important to her as Bella was to Tommy. Apparently her parents traveled a lot for business. They were currently in London. They would be gone until March. Her sister, Carrie, was attending the University of Florence in Italy. She was all alone on Christmas. No wonder she was constantly on the phone to Tommy.

Bella and Drew headed to the kitchen and made dinner together. They laughed and carried on like old friends. I looked at Tommy, and he had the biggest smile on his face. I grinned at him and turned the TV on to ESPN. Tommy decided to help the ladies in the kitchen and left me alone in the living room.

Charlie came home about an hour later and sat next to me on the couch.

"Hello, Edward. Did you have a good trip?"

"Yes, it was fine."

"So, I noticed that Bells is having a nice time in the kitchen with Drew and Tommy. Anything I need to know about that situation?"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. Drew is like a totally different person than the one we met the last time we were here. I don't know if I totally buy her new attitude. We can't meet her family and confirm anything she told us today. Conveniently her parents are in London until March, and her sister is going to school in Italy. Give me a few more days to work this out some more."

Charlie agreed to give me a few more days to figure Drew out. We enjoyed a nice dinner. The food was great, and the conversation never stalled. Bella and Tommy kept us entertained with stories about their mother. I was surprised that Charlie didn't seem uncomfortable talking about Renee. They obviously had a civil separation. Drew stayed a few hours after dinner. Before she left, we made plans to meet for dinner the next night.

Tommy and Charlie headed to bed after Drew left. Bella and I decided to stay up and watch a movie. I couldn't help but smile as I watched Bella put the popcorn in the microwave and get us some drinks. How did I get so lucky to end up with such a beautiful, intelligent, funny woman? She was everything I could've ever asked for in a woman. Bella smiled when she caught me staring at her.

"What is that goofy look and smile for?" she asked as she sat next to me.

"Just thinking how lucky I am to have such a wonderful fiancée." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

We had decided to watch _The Princess Bride_. How could I resist watching such a classic? We snuggled up on the couch and hit play on the remote. I was surprised when the movie didn't start. Instead of seeing Fred Savage sick in bed I saw a young girl walking through the halls of a school.

"What's going on, Bella? Did you put the wrong movie in?" Bella sat there motionless for a few minutes. She was starting to worry me.

The scene changed several times. It was the same girl, but in different settings. It took me a few minutes to realize the girl was Bella. Someone obviously put a home movie in the wrong DVD case. I was enjoying seeing Bella as a child. She was beautiful even then. I turned to smile and Bella and was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I don't know where this DVD came from. I was about eleven or twelve when this was taken. I don't remember this." Bella was shaking. I wrapped her in my arms and tried to comfort her.

I was surprised when we heard James's voice on the video. "There is my darling Bella. You are such a lovely girl. You will always be _my_ Bella." My anger exploded at his words. Even in death he was taunting us. Victoria had to be the one to slip this video into Bella's favorite movie. What was she up to?

Bella jumped up and practically ripped the DVD out of the player. She was headed to the kitchen to throw it away when I stopped her. I pulled her back into my arms.

"I'm sorry, love, but I think we need to hang on to this movie. Let's give Detective Aro a call in the morning and see what he wants us to do with it." I stroked Bella's hair trying to comfort her.

"Edward, I'm scared. I have no idea who this Victoria is. She could be Drew or my next door neighbor. How do I keep my friends and family safe from her when I don't know who she is?" Bella was starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, love. I promise to keep everyone safe. I won't let this Victoria bitch anywhere near you, our family, or our friends. James didn't get you, and I'll be damned if Victoria gets as close as he did."

Bella cried for a few more minutes before she finally calmed down. Neither of us were in the mood to sit through a movie after the first attempt. We headed up to bed. Bella held me tight and cried a little more before she finally drifted off to sleep. I wasn't able to relax enough to sleep. I was afraid Victoria would pop out of the darkness and snatch Bella away while I was sleeping.

It was time for me to dig deeper into who James really was. There had to be some evidence of Victoria's identity linked to James. Maybe she was a childhood friend, a distant relative, or she could've even been a girlfriend. I would call Carlisle's private detective in the morning and get started on the search for Victoria.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm sorry this took longer than usual guys. Real life stepped in again and Emmett invaded my brain. I am posting an outtake with this chapter. When you finish reading go to my profile and check out **_**Oral Lessons. **_**I had a blast writing it.**

**Thanks, birdee for being complete win and getting this back fast. Also, thanks to vjgm for validating my chapters on Twilighted. I've been posting some teasers on the KTYLM thread. Come hang out with us.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I didn't sleep at all after finding James's home movie. Somehow Victoria was getting into the Chief's house. I couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that Drew was the key to everything. Something she said about her sister didn't seem right. I thought back to our conversations with Tommy about Drew. That's when it hit me. Tommy said that Drew's sister lived in Seattle when we talked before Christmas. Drew told us yesterday that her sister was going to school in Italy. I decided to have Carlisle's private investigator check it out.

I slipped out of bed when I heard Charlie's alarm. I needed to talk with him about the DVD Bella and I had found last night. I was sure he wouldn't be happy to hear about it. I made it to the kitchen before Charlie and started a pot of coffee. Charlie was surprised to see me sitting at the table.

"Edward, what has you up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep. Bella and I found something that upset both of us last night," I said, sighing and running my hand through my hair. I slowly stood up and motioned for Charlie to follow me into the living room.

"We decided to watch a movie last night, so we popped _The Princess Bride_ into the DVD player. The DVD in the box was a home movie of Bella when she was eleven or twelve taken by James. Bella had never seen it before. We have no idea how it got here." I started the DVD and Charlie tensed.

Charlie sighed. "James was one sick bastard. I'm going to send a few guys over to dust for prints. I'm not sure if we'll find much. I need all of you to let them get your prints for comparison. Hopefully we will come up with some prints to help us know what's going on."

Charlie told me to not to touch the movie or the case until his officers could get to it. He didn't want me to compromise any prints that might be left on it. As soon as Charlie left, I called Detective Aro and filled him in on the gift from Victoria and the movie we found. He said that he would contact Charlie and talk with him about what they found.

Tommy and Bella came downstairs about an hour after Charlie left. Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and gave me the Cullen pout. I couldn't believe the evil pixie taught her that.

"Edward, I don't like waking up alone."

"I'm sorry, love. I wanted to talk to Charlie alone before he left. He's sending a few officers over this morning to dust for prints."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Charlie sent Mark and Doug to collect the prints. Since Drew has been in the house, she had to submit her prints. She showed up an hour after the officers had arrived. She was reluctant to give her prints. Bella and I exchanged a few knowing glances as she argued. She finally gave in and let Mark do his job.

Mark and Doug finally finished an hour after Drew's fit. We were all surprised when someone knocked shortly after they left. Bella answered the door and squealed.

"Oh my God! What are you guys doing here?"

I hurried to the door to see who had surprised Bella. I was shocked to see Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett on the porch. Bella motioned everyone into the house and introduced Drew to everyone. Drew looked nervous to meet them.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but why are you here?" I asked my family.

"We decided to spend New Year's Eve in Seattle and figured we could stop by on our way and surprise you guys." Alice was bouncing more than usual. Did Jasper let her have caffeine this morning?

Emmett walked up to Bella and put his arm around her shoulders. He had a smug look on his face.

"Hey, Bells. What's the difference between like, love, and marriage?"

"I think I'm afraid to ask," Bella groaned.

"Spit, swallow, and gargle!" Emmett roared.

Bella shot me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you told him?!"

"I would never tell Emmett anything we do behind closed doors." I quickly pulled her into my arms and stroked her hair.

"Don't blame Eddie. I overheard you asking Alice and Rose for advice," Emmett said proudly. "So, Bells, do you like or love Eddie boy?"

Bella's face turned bright red. Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head. "Damn, Rosie. That hurt."

"Stop teasing Bella. If you don't, you will become very good friends with your hand for a few weeks."

"Sorry, Bella." Emmett gave Bella a bone-crushing hug.

"Em…can't breathe," Bella gasped. Emmett let her go. "You're forgiven."

We all decided to join my family in Seattle for New Year's Eve. Alice had hoped we would and already had a room booked for Bella and me and one for Tommy and Drew.

My family left for Seattle shortly after lunch. Bella and I went upstairs to get ready for dinner with Tommy and Drew. I used the time Bella was in the shower to call Tyler Crowley, Carlisle's private investigator.

"Thank you for calling Crowley Investigations. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Cindy, it's Edward Cullen. Is Tyler in today?"

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Yes Tyler's in. I'll transfer you."

"Thanks so much, Cindy." The line went silent while I waited for Tyler to answer.

"Edward, it's so nice to hear from you. What can I help you with today?"

"I need some information on a few people. First I have James Hunter. His great grandfather was John D. Rockefeller. He might be a member of Mensa. I need all the information you can find on him. He was killed in a situation with the Portland Police at Reed College on December 5. I really need you to concentrate on a woman in his life named Victoria. I have no other information on the woman. She seemed to play an important part in his life, so I hope it won't be too hard to find information on her. Once you find out who she is, I need to know everything about her." I took a much needed deep breath.

"I should have no problem getting you information on James. Finding this Victoria might be a bit of a challenge. You know me, I love a good challenge," Tyler chuckled.

"Yes, I know. I'm not done yet. I also need anything you can find on Drew Sinclair. I know she was born April 24, 1990, in San Diego. Her parents are Tom and Judy Sinclair, and she has a 22-year-old sister named Carrie. She says her sister is attending school at the University of Florence in Italy. I'm not too sure about that. A few weeks ago her boyfriend said that her sister lived in Seattle. Something doesn't quite fit. The Forks Police Department did a background check and confirmed what I have already told you. They took a sample of her fingerprints today. Do you think that would help you?"

"Edward, it sounds like the Forks Police didn't do a thorough background check. More than likely they only ran a criminal background and credit check. That won't tell them anything significant. You gave me a lot of information to work with. I have a feeling I will be able to help you more with her. I'll see what I can do to get a copy of Drew's fingerprints. I can get my buddy at the Portland Crime Lab to run them through every service and see what we come up with," Tyler said confidently.

"Thanks so much. You can reach me on my cell anytime."

"I'm on it." Tyler hung up the phone.

I let out a huge sigh of relief when I got off the phone. Tyler was one of the best private investigators in the Pacific Northwest. He would help me get the answers I needed concerning Drew. Tommy clearly said that Drew's sister lived in Seattle. I couldn't believe he didn't say anything when Drew said she was at college in Italy. I couldn't believe the hold she had over him. We needed to get this situation with Drew worked out before he got in too deep.

We had dinner at Al's Diner in Forks. The place was packed. It seemed like every teenager in Forks was hanging out there. We found an empty booth in the back corner. Bella cringed into my side as we maneuvered our way through the crowded restaurant to our table. She obviously knew most of these people from school. I could only assume most of them had not treated her too kindly.

I let Bella slide in first. I was doing my best to make her feel safe and secure. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me once we got settled. She melted into my side and instantly relaxed. We remained quiet until the waitress took our order and left us with our drinks.

"That was quite a morning. I never thought I'd be so happy to see Mark and Doug leave." Tommy winked at Drew and took a sip of his Coke.

"Yeah. They made me uncomfortable," Drew whispered. She continued to confuse me. Yesterday she was very outgoing and happy. Today she was extremely quiet and reserved. I wasn't sure how much of the personality rollercoaster I could handle.

"They're harmless. Intimidation is part of their job. If they were pushovers, Bill and Harvey would get away with a lot more than they do," Tommy chuckled.

Not even a minute after Tommy mentioned Bill and Harvey they appeared at our table.

"What's up, butt munch?" Harvey asked Tommy.

"Not much, dork wad," Tommy replied and smacked Harvey on the back of his head.

"Hey, man. Don't damage the goods. So, Bella, I see you're still breaking my heart with this guy." Harvey pointed his thumb towards me. Bella blushed and nodded her head.

"Hello, Edward." I turned my head to see Amy sauntering toward me. I cringed. "Looks like you're still slumming with the Swans. When are you going to realize you're better than them and make your way to me?" She was trying to sound sultry but sounded more like a cat caught in a motor.

"Actually, Amy, I'd be slumming if I ditched the Swans to find you. They are a better class of people than you." I grabbed Bella's left hand and placed a gentle kiss on my mother's ring. Amy gasped. "Amy, I would appreciate it if you would quit talking shit about my fiancé." Amy huffed and stomped back to her friends.

Bella let out the breath she had been holding. I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me," Bella whispered.

"No thanks necessary, beautiful. It's all part of the job description of fiancée." I gave her my crooked grin and she looked dazed.

"How shall we go on, Harvey? Bella is officially off the market. I think we need to make the next trip with Tommy to visit Bella and find some college hotties." Bill waggled his eyebrows.

"God help the female population of Reed College," Tommy joked.

The guys finally left when our food arrived. We spent the rest of dinner making small talk with Drew and Tommy. Drew remained fairly quiet and reserved the rest of the evening. It wasn't like our first dinner where you could see the hate radiating off her. Drew seemed scared. Why would she be scared? We didn't get any new information out of her. She was sticking to her story about her sister being in Italy. She even threw in a few details about the campus and her classes.

After an hour we finally decided to head home. Tommy and Drew decided to drive to Seattle with us in the morning. They were both excited to be spending New Year's in Seattle. Tommy drove Drew home, and Bella and I headed back to Charlie's house. Charlie was still up when we walked in.

"Hey, kids. How was dinner?" Charlie asked from his recliner.

"It was fine. We saw a few people from school and talked a little. Nothing major happened."

"Mark said that Drew gave him a problem when he tried to get her fingerprints. What was up with that?"

"Not really sure. She finally gave up and let him do his job. We tried to tell her it was only to eliminate her prints from the ones the collected from the house. That seemed to calm her down a little. She was acting weird throughout dinner. She was very reserved and quiet. She seemed nervous." Bella squeezed my hand as I spoke.

"Yeah, Mark didn't get a very good feeling about her. He asked me all kinds of questions about her. He wants to actually run her prints through every database at our disposal. I told him to let me sleep on it and I'd let him know tomorrow."

"Charlie, I hired a private investigator to look into James, Victoria, and Drew. If you run her prints and find anything could you please let me know? Any additional information I can give him will help him figure out who she is faster."

Charlie looked impressed. "Edward, I'm glad you did that. This whole Victoria mess makes me a little on edge. The sooner we can find her, the better. I'll definitely let you know if we run her prints."

Bella and I visited with Charlie for another hour before we decided to go upstairs. We were both exhausted from the events of the day, and we still had a long drive ahead of us in the morning. I planned on using the time in the car to try and catch Drew in a lie about her family. If we were relentless, she would eventually crack. Bella and Tommy's safety were at stake and I refused to give up.

The exhaustion of the day helped me fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately, I wasn't tired enough to sleep without dreaming. I couldn't shake the nightmare of Drew killing Bella and Tommy. At least this time I woke up before Drew could hurt Bella.

I groaned when I looked at the clock. I had only been asleep for a few hours. The moonlight was bright and illuminated the entire room in a soft light. I decided there was enough light to read, so I grabbed Bella's journal. Bella curled closer to me when I shifted to a comfortable reading position. I gently stroked her hair as I started reading.

Bella spoke highly of Dr. Averett throughout her summer entries. She had a soothing voice and personality that put Bella at ease. This allowed Bella to open up and talk to her like an old friend. She worked all summer helping her to feel comfortable around new people and to actually talk to them. Dr. Averett taught her how to control her panic attacks.

Bella had a few panic attacks that first week back at school. I couldn't help but smile when I read how proud Bella was of herself for stopping her panic attacks. Her entry the Sunday before the second week of school talked about her excitement about going back to classes. She had rediscovered her joy for learning.

Monday's entry was completely different from the week before. I could barely read her handwriting. She was extremely upset. Amy had finally decided it was time to step up and attack Bella. She approached Bella during lunch. Amy had spent the summer researching what happened to Bella in Phoenix. A reporter for the Arizona Republic was able to access the complete file from the Phoenix Police Department and wrote a detailed series of articles about Renee's murder. Amy read every article and found many ways to torture Bella. She called her a coward for running while her mother was being strangled and called her a whore because James loved her. Amy started rumors that Bella and James were in a sexual relationship and they conspired together to kill Renee. She took every opportunity to call Bella "Sugar." Dr. Averett helped Bella realize that Amy was just doing her best to get a negative reaction out of her.

I put Bella's journal down and held her tighter. I wanted to beat the shit out of Amy after reading Bella's journal. She should be thankful I hadn't read this before she approached us at the diner. I would have gone against everything I was raised to believe and actually punched a girl in the mouth. How could anyone be so cruel to someone who was obviously completely broken?

Bella started to stir. I noticed it was now three in the morning. We were supposed to get up in a few hours to head into Seattle. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted into a restless sleep.

Bella and I quickly dressed and packed our bags when the alarm went off. She looked so well rested. I was so happy that her nightmares had calmed down. Drew was already at the house when we headed downstairs to load the car. We quickly ate breakfast and were on the road by seven.

We had been driving on the 101 for thirty minutes when I heard a dramatic sigh coming from the back seat. I glanced in the rearview mirror and saw Drew cuddle into Tommy's side. He looked at her with adoring eyes. We needed to figure her out fast. Tommy was falling for her hard. I turned the radio down and started a conversation with Drew.

"So, Drew, what are your parents doing in London?"

I saw a brief look of panic flash in her eyes. It only lasted a few seconds. "They are buyers for some antique stores in Seattle. They are in London attending estate sales and shopping in local antique shops. They usually spend three or four months when they take one of these trips."

"What shops do they buy for?" Again, I saw the panic.

"There are quite a few. I can't remember the names."

"Let me know if you think of them. I'm sure my mother would love to visit them. She's always looking for great antiques to redecorate with."

"Sure," she croaked.

Drew obviously wasn't prepared to have to give specific shop names. I'm sure most people would've been happy with her answer but not me. I was determined to make her crack.

"When did your sister move to Seattle?" I asked, looking at her in the mirror again.

She swallowed loudly. "Um, she moved into her apartment in August." Drew started to sweat. She was starting to crack.

"Why does she keep an apartment in Seattle if she goes to school in Italy full time?" I smirked at her.

Her eyes were big as saucers. "Um, uh, she likes to have her own place to crash when she comes home for a visit."

"Huh. I know if I spent the majority of my time overseas, then I would prefer to stay at home with my family when I was able to come home for a visit." Bella reached over and gently squeezed my hand.

"Well, Carrie doesn't get along with our parents. They do fine for short amounts of time. It's just easier on all of us if she doesn't stay with us overnight." Drew rubbed her temples with her fingers.

"Baby, I'm getting a headache. I think I'm gonna try and take a nap. Hopefully that'll help."

"No problem, sweetie. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel." Tommy placed a gentle kiss on Drew's forehead.

We spent the next hour in silence. I was surprised when Tommy started talking.

"Edward, what the hell was up with all those shitty questions you were throwing at Drew?"

"Sorry, man, but a lot of things weren't adding up. I just wanted her to elaborate on them," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I hope you're satisfied. I think she answered your questions just fine. Please don't harass my girlfriend anymore," Tommy demanded.

"Fine."

The rest of the drive was stressful. Tommy kept shooting daggers at me with his eyes in the mirror. I knew I pissed him off, but it had to be done. Bella kept squeezing my hand and giving me reassuring glances. She knew what I was doing and why. She was just as worried about Tommy as I was.

I let out a sigh of relief when we finally pulled into the valet at the W Seattle. Leave it to Alice to get us rooms at one of the best hotels in Seattle. We checked in at the front desk. Our rooms wouldn't be ready for another hour, so we decided to pass the time in the W Bar and grab a light lunch. Drew excused herself to the ladies room after we ordered our food.

Our rooms were finally ready when we were done eating. Alice had booked all of us Wow Suites. We were all located on the 25th floor. Tommy and Drew's room was closest to the elevator. They said they would call our room once they were settled.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we finally reached our room. The drive was tiring, and the stress didn't help the situation. I was surprised to see a dozen roses sitting on the table. I grabbed the card and slowly opened it. I felt the blood drain from my face as I read the card.

_Happy New Year's to my least favorite couple.  
I'll be watching you tonight.  
Enjoy what little time you can.  
~Victoria_

How the hell did she know what room we were in? Drew had to be the answer. She was the only one who made sense. I had no clue who Drew was, but she was seriously starting to piss me off.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and sobbed uncontrollably into my chest. I held her tightly and cursed internally. Crowley needed to get me answers fast. I was tired of Victoria or Drew or whoever the hell she was ruining my happiness. I was mad, and only one thought kept going through my mind. Drew and/or Victoria was going down. Game on.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I've been sick and still attempted to write this chapter. It was rather craptastic. I scraped it and started over. **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and alerts. You guys are awesome.**

**Everyone likes Emmett's pervy spying. Thanks so much for all the reviews of **_**Oral Lessons.**_

**Birdee, thanks for your awesome beta skills. I'm starting to go through Brainward withdrawal (hint, hint). Vjgm, thanks for validating my chapters on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

It took me a good hour to calm Bella down after we found the flowers in our hotel room. I was getting so frustrated with the whole situation. Why couldn't these psychotic people just leave us alone and let us live in peace?

I was holding Bella tightly to my chest and whispering words of comfort to her. Her sobs had finally calmed down to whimpers. I pulled back and lifted her chin to look at her face.

"Bella, sweetheart, please don't let Victoria get to you. Honestly, she doesn't worry me half as much as James did. She just annoys the hell out of me."

Bella giggled at my confession. "I see your point. James completely terrified me. Victoria scares me, but not to the degree that James did. The fear he caused was debilitating."

"Why don't we do our best to not let Victoria irritate us while we're here? Let's just blow off all the little things she throws our way. I want to enjoy what little time I have with my gorgeous fiancée in this hotel suite."

I didn't give Bella a chance to answer before I kissed her passionately. I gently laid her back on the couch and started to pepper kisses down her neck. Bella moaned and wound her fingers into my hair. I loved all the noises I could coax from her. I had just started moving my hands under her shirt when Bella stopped me.

"Edward, we really need to get cleaned up and changed. We don't want to be late. The wrath of Alice really does scare me."

I sighed, "Fine, but only because I fear the pixie too. What I wouldn't give to be here without our family. We would spend every minute in that comfortable king-sized bed." I buried my face in Bella's neck.

"Edward," she squealed. "I really need to take a shower. Be good, and I promise we will have plenty of time alone before we check out." I kissed her one more time before leaving her alone to shower and get ready for dinner.

Alice made reservations for dinner at Earth and Ocean, the restaurant in the hotel. She was excited because we were required to dress for dinner. I was surprised Alice didn't insist on dragging Bella to her room and dressing her up and playing Bella Barbie. Alice always did a great job, but I preferred Bella looking more natural.

Bella took my breath away when she stepped into the living room of the suite. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black satin dress that hugged all of her curves. Even the cast on her arm and leg couldn't detract from her beauty. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands loose framing her face. She looked unbelievable.

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed the apple of her cheek with my thumb. "Bella, you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. How did I get so lucky to be able to call you mine?"

"I'm the lucky one, Mr. Cullen. Now let's get out of here before the pixie hunts us down."

We walked out of our suite and found everyone gathered at the elevator waiting for us. Alice started bouncing and waving when she heard our door close. Bella joined the girls, and I stood with the guys waiting for the elevator.

"Bella, I'm so proud of your dress choice. I don't think I could've done any better," Alice said.

"See, I'm perfectly capable of being in charge of my wardrobe." Bella stuck her tongue out at Alice.

"Very mature, Bella," Alice said, sticking her tongue out too.

The restaurant was packed when we arrived. A lot of people without reservations were waiting around praying they would be able to get a table. Luckily, Alice had made our reservation a few days ago. We were seated immediately.

"Hey, Bells, you want a Gin Cucumber Martini or maybe a Carrot-Top to drink?" Emmett asked.

Bella had been taking a sip of her water when Emmett asked his question. She nearly choked on it. "Emmett, neither of those sounds too good. I'll stick with a Coke," she choked out.

Emmett chuckled. "Yeah, actually you seem more of a tequila kinda girl. Maybe you, Rose, and Alice should do some shots later at the party."

Rose smacked Emmett on the back of his head. "Emmett, would you like to spend your New Year's Eve on the couch?"

"Sorry, Rosie."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," she huffed.

"I'm sorry, Bellie," Emmett pouted.

"You're forgiven, Emmie, but you are really pushing it."

I didn't understand what got Rose and Bella both so upset about Emmett's suggestions. I needed to make sure and ask Bella about it later.

It was nice having dinner with our family. The conversation flowed beautifully. There was no mention of the third degree I gave Drew in the car. Tommy seemed to have moved past his irritation with me. We were talking and cutting up as usual.

I tuned out the girls shortly after we were seated. They were talking fashion and makeup. I was completely lost. Drew seemed to be relaxed and enjoying herself. I leaned into Bella and whispered in her ear. "Hey, beautiful, pay attention to what Drew says. She's relaxed and probably has her guard down. She might let something slip."

"I'll listen closely, but I won't do anything to provoke her. Tommy is finally back to normal with me and I don't want to lose it. Let's just relax until we get something back from the PI you hired." Bella rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand.

"As you wish, beautiful." I kissed her temple and started paying attention to the guys again.

We headed to the hotel's New Year's Eve party once we were finished with dinner. The ballroom was packed. Luckily, we found an empty table and ordered a round of drinks. The girls were dying to drag Bella onto the dance floor. After twenty minutes of begging, she finally gave in and followed them out there. We spent the night dancing and laughing.

The girls were having a blast dancing together when the DJ announced that midnight was quickly approaching. He told everyone to find that special someone we wanted to share our New Year's kiss with. He changed the upbeat hip-hop song to a slow love song. I grabbed Bella and pulled her close to me. I loved dancing with her.

"As much as I enjoyed watching you dance with the girls, I'm so glad to have you back in my arms, love." I kissed Bella's forehead.

"I missed being wrapped in your arms. I always feel so safe when you hold me." Bella nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

When the song ended the DJ started the countdown to midnight. I lifted Bella's chin with my fingers and stared deep into her eyes. I saw all the love I felt for her reflected back at me. The clock finally struck midnight, and balloons and confetti fell from the ceiling. I lowered my lips to Bella's and gently kissed her.

"Happy New Year, love."

"Happy New Year, Edward."

After exchanging New Year greetings with our family, I escorted Bella back up to our suite. I wanted to ring in the New Year properly. I was good, and Bella had a promise to keep.

***

New Year's Eve was wonderful, and I was sad when we checked out and headed back to Forks. We had to take Tommy and Drew home. The rest of our family headed back to Portland from Seattle.

We spent most of the trip back to Forks talking about the upcoming semester. Drew was curious about the campus, our classes, and where we would be staying. She wanted to plan a weekend to visit the campus. She was interested in Reed's premed program and possibly transferring in the fall. She wanted to study medicine and possibly become a pediatrician.

I was starting to let my guard down, and I really liked Drew. I really hoped that Tyler didn't find anything about her.

We decided to spend one more night with Charlie. School would be starting back in a few weeks and we didn't know when we would get to see Charlie and Tommy next.

Bella cooked a wonderful brisket for dinner. Charlie and Tommy ate until they couldn't move. They knew this was the last good meal they would get until the next time we visited.

"Bells, that was great. I don't know how we survive when you're gone," Charlie said, patting his stomach. Tommy nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sure you keep Al's Diner and Domino's in business when I'm gone." Bella rolled her eyes. "Tommy, help me with the dishes." Tommy groaned and slowly joined Bella at the sink.

I followed Charlie into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, I decided to let Mark run Drew's prints through the database." Charlie glanced back in the kitchen to be sure Tommy didn't hear us.

"That's great, Charlie." I handed him one of Tyler Crowley's business cards. "This is the private investigator I hired. If you could please let him know any information you find, I would appreciate it. He has access to a few databases you might not. He would be happy to run her prints through them for you."

Charlie sighed. "I don't know about that, Edward. I really don't know anything about this guy."

"I understand, Charlie. You can trust Tyler. He has worked for my family for over ten years. He's been privy to some extremely important information regarding my family and staff and board members of the hospital. He has never taken advantage of this information."

Charlie thought about it for a few minutes. "Okay, Edward. If you can trust him, then I will too. I'll get in touch with him and give him any information he needs."

"Thanks, Charlie."

We spent the rest of the evening watching ESPN with Charlie. Bella was content just being in the same room with her father. He seemed to feel the same way.

We woke up early the next morning, hoping to get a jump on the traffic for the drive back to Portland. Bella was cleaning the dishes from breakfast while I brought our bags downstairs. I opened the front door and was surprised by another bouquet of flowers. I quickly put the bags down on the porch and closed the door before Bella could see the flowers. I loaded our bags in the trunk and hurried back to the porch. I wanted to hit something when I read the card.

_I can't wait to see both  
of you back at school._

I put the card back in the flowers and snuck them into the back yard. I didn't want Bella to see them. I called Charlie and told him about finding the flowers and where I left them. He was going to drop by the house after we left and take the flowers to the station. He wanted to check them for prints.

Bella and I made it back to my house without her finding out about the latest gift from Victoria. I wanted her to enjoy the last weeks before we went back to school. I had a feeling Victoria was going to make our lives miserable once we returned to campus.

We spent the rest of the weekend hanging out at my parents' house with our family. Every time I turned around, Emmett had a carrot or cucumber and kept waggling his eyebrows at Bella. She would always turn bright red and bury her head in my chest. Bella refused to tell me what was wrong. I needed to get Emmett alone and have him explain why vegetables were making Bella blush.

My nightmares were slowly getting better. I was sleeping an average of four hours per night. I was able to function a lot better with that little amount of sleep. Only getting two hours of sleep per night had started messing with my head.

Drew had finally started taking on a nonviolent role in my dreams. She was there with Tommy. In this dream she wasn't trying to kill Tommy and Bella, she was trying to protect him from Victoria. Every time she would jump in front of Tommy and take the blow from the knife for him. I would always wake up when she would tell him that she loved him. I couldn't wait for my next session with Dr. Young to talk about the new dream.

Bella woke up early on Monday. She was so excited to be getting her wrist cast removed. She decided to make breakfast for everyone to pass the time. I helped her make her signature French toast and bacon. Working together, it only took us half an hour to have enough food to feed the entire family. We woke everyone up and enjoyed a nice meal together. Carlisle reminded me to page him when we left Dr. Young's office. He wanted to be the one to remove Bella's cast.

***

Dr. Young could see the excitement in my eyes when she led me into her office.

"Good morning, Edward. Would you like to tell me what has you in such a good mood?"

"It's been an interesting week. I made an effort to talk with Drew and get to know her better. I really like her but I'm still not sure about her. I asked her a lot of questions about her family. She answered every question but hesitated a bit on some of the answers."

"Edward, I'm glad you made an effort to get to know her better. How have you been sleeping?"

"Better. I've been getting about four hours of sleep every night before the nightmares wake me up. My dream has changed. Drew is no longer trying to kill Tommy and Bella. She is actually jumps in front of Tommy to save him from Victoria."

Dr. Young scribbled a few notes on her legal pad then looked up at me. "If I remember correctly, you don't know what Victoria looks like. How do you know it's Victoria trying to kill Tommy and Bella in your dream?"

I took a deep breath. "James is there and he calls her Victoria."

"Have you had anymore dreams about your parents or the accident?" I shook my head. "This is good. I have a suggestion. I want you to keep a dream journal. I want you to write down every dream you have. Don't leave out any details."

I blushed. I didn't think I could write down every detail of all my dreams. Not all of them were nightmares. I did have a few very good dreams about Bella. There was no way I would be able to share that with Dr. Young.

"Edward, I mean every dream. I don't care how scary, happy, or even erotic they are. You need to write down every detail you can remember. I will not be reading this journal; however, we will be discussing your dreams. The journal will allow you to look back and pick out things that concern you. Hopefully, we can breakdown these dreams and find out what is truly bothering you."

"I like the sound of that."

Dr. Young glanced at the clock and started putting her notes into my file. "Our time is up, Edward. I think you are making some great progress. Please start the dream journal tomorrow. I have a feeling we will have a lot to discuss next week."

I stood up and shook Dr. Young's hand. "Thanks so much. I'll see you next week with my dream journal."

Bella smiled when I opened the door. I double checked the day and time of my next appointment before we headed to the hospital. Bella skipped, well attempted to skip, all the way to the car. I paged Carlisle when we got settled in the car. Bella was bouncing in her seat. I wondered how many cups of coffee she actually drank this morning.

"Are you just a little excited, love?" I couldn't help but laugh at her giddiness.

"Yes! I finally get this thing off my wrist. That also means I get this one off my leg in two weeks."

I shook my head as I pulled into the hospital parking garage. I opened Bella's door for her and helped her out of the car. She grabbed my hand and started skipping toward the entrance. I loved seeing Bella this happy. She skipped all the way to my father's office. He was coming around the corner and started laughing when he saw Bella.

"Someone's in a good mood," he teased.

"Absolutely! After today I will be one step closer to normal." Bella gave my dad a big hug before we entered Carlisle's office and sat down.

Carlisle examined Bella's wrist. He seemed pleased with her flexibility and strength. "Bella, have you experienced much pain this past week?"

"Nope," she said, popping the p.

"Good. I think we can remove this cast today. Follow me." Bella jumped up and started skipping again. She was beaming when Carlisle finished removing the cast. She wiggled her wrist around, giggling.

"Bella, I want you to visit the physical therapy department and get your wrist evaluated. I'll let the physical therapists decide if they need to work on building your strength and flexibility back up."

Bella grimaced. "It feels fine. Can't we just skip that part?"

Carlisle shook his head and sighed. "Bella, your medical records indicate this is not your first broken bone. You know the procedures. The last thing I want is for you to permanently injure your wrist because it wasn't strong enough for daily use. It has been immobilized for quite a few weeks."

Bella bowed her head. "I know. I just hate PT. Come on, Edward. Let's get this over with."

Bella pouted from the time we left Carlisle's office until we were finished with her evaluation. The physical therapist decided to schedule her weekly sessions for the next month. He also gave her a few exercises she needed to work on daily.

The removal of Bella's cast was one more reminder of James gone. I decided to make it my mission to rid our lives of everything related to James. The next thing to go would be her leg cast. With the help of Tyler Crowley, Victoria would soon be out of our lives too. Once she was eliminated, Bella and I could move on with our lives. I couldn't wait.

We were walking back to my car when my phone rang. I was happy to see it was Tyler.

"Hello, Tyler."

"Hey, Edward. Charlie had no luck getting anything back on Drew's prints. I had my buddy at the Portland PD run them. You aren't going to believe what he found."


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow, you guys continue to amaze me. Thanks so much for all the great reviews. Funny how a cliffy inspires people to review.**

**I posted a new link on my profile to go with this chapter.**

**Thanks to birdee, the best beta out there. Thanks vjgm for validating everything for me on Twilighted. You both work super fast to keep the masses happy. **

**I hope everyone had a Happy Easter.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

My heart stopped after hearing Tyler say he found something on Drew. I said a silent prayer that it wasn't anything horrible. I saw how much Tommy liked her, and I didn't want to be the one to break his heart. I sat in the car and put the cell phone on speaker. Bella looked at me curiously. "What did he find?"

"Drew's prints brought up an arrest for Bayleigh Campbell in Mansfield, Texas. She was arrested in June of 2003 for assault and battery. She was never convicted. She is listed as a person of interest in a murder investigation as well. I called the Mansfield Police and talked with a Detective Brad Daughtry. He said a local drug dealer and a Ms. Abby Carrington were found dead in a local park. The drug dealer had been shot twice in the chest. Ms. Carrington had been strangled by the drug dealer. Witnesses had placed Bayleigh at the scene. The police couldn't find evidence to prove she shot the drug dealer, but Detective Daughtry believed she killed him. After the police declared it a cold case, Ms. Campbell disappeared."

I was in shock. Drew didn't seem capable of murder. "So, Drew is really Bayleigh Campbell?" I asked.

"So it seems. I dug a little deeper and found out that Ms. Campbell was abandoned at a hospital in Dallas, Texas, a few days after her birth. The hospital has no idea who her parents are. They put the date of her arrival at the hospital, October 19, 1985, as her date of birth. She grew up in the Baptist Children's Home in a suburb thirty miles south of Dallas. She was constantly in trouble at school. Her record shows at least two suspensions per year."

I glanced at Bella and saw tears building in her eyes. I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it. She gave me a sad smile.

"Tyler, how were we able to find so much information on Drew Sinclair when we ran her background check? Wouldn't an alias like that turn up nothing?"

"That is the interesting part, Edward. Drew Sinclair is a real person. She is a patient at the West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital. She has been there since June of 2005 after she had a nervous breakdown. She claims that her family was tortured and killed in front of her. She showed up in the ER one night suffering from dehydration, malnutrition, and bruises covering sixty percent of her body. The police never found any evidence that supported her claims. It appears that her parents and sister just disappeared."

I was amazed at the amount of information Tyler had already found. He really was good at his job. "How can three people just disappear? Was Drew able to give the police a description of the person who did this to her and her family?"

"Yes, Drew did give the police a description. The description of her attacker matches James Hunter. It looks like this was where he picked up after Bella escaped him in Phoenix. I just wonder why he chose this family and how Drew was able to escape alive. Now that James is dead we will never know."

I sighed. "Have you tried to talk with the real Drew Sinclair?"

"I haven't been able to get near her. That mental hospital has some pretty tight security. Even if I can't get much information out of her, I would love to tell her that the son of a bitch who killed her family and tortured her is dead." I could hear the smile in Tyler's voice.

"Any luck finding anything out about Victoria?" Bella asked. I could tell this was more of a concern to her.

"I haven't had time to really look into Victoria yet. I will concentrate on her starting tomorrow," Tyler assured her.

"Thanks so much for being so quick to get information on Drew. Just let us know as soon as you know anything about Victoria. I would love a description so we know who to look out for."

"No problem, Edward. I'll call the minute I know anything," Tyler said before hanging up.

"I can't believe Drew, I mean Bayleigh, might have killed someone. This is going to kill Tommy." Bella was shaking her head.

"I can't either, love. Let's go home and figure out what to do next." Bella agreed and we made our way home.

We found Emmett and Jasper playing video games in the entertainment room and Alice, Rose, and Mom talking around the kitchen table. We had everyone gather in the living room and told them everything Tyler had told us.

"Oh my God. I can't believe it. Tommy is going to be so heartbroken when he finds out," Alice said, horrified.

"I know gave him a hard time over Christmas, but I never wanted to see him go through something like this." Emmett looked crushed.

"I don't think we should tell him over the phone. I'm afraid we'll have to take another trip to Forks." Bella had tears rolling down her cheeks. I pulled her close to my side.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Can we leave tonight? I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight until I talk to him."

"Of course we can, love. Why don't we head out after dinner? I want a chance to talk with Carlisle before we leave." Bella nodded her head in agreement.

Bella and the girls helped Mom make dinner. Dad made it home a few minutes before dinner was ready. We enjoyed a nice family meal. The conversation was kept light. Dad laughed and told everyone about Bella skipping in down the hall in her cast. Emmett roared with laughter at that.

"Bellie?"

"Emmie?"

"Did you have any tequila before you went to visit the good doctor?"

Bella's face turned red with anger and she glared at him. I was glad it was my brother and not me on the receiving end of that look. I never wanted to see that directed at me.

"No, _Emmett_, I didn't. I was just happy to be getting rid of a cast," she spat.

Rose glared at Emmett. "Sorry. I was just curious."

When dinner was done, Bella and I went to Dad's study and told him everything Tyler found out. Dad said he would try to pull some strings in the medical community and find out more about the real Drew Sinclair. He thought he might be able to visit her. That made Bella happy. She felt so much sympathy for this poor girl. I had a feeling the two them could help each other heal from the hell James put them through.

Dad wondered about James's motives in attacking Drew's family. I had been wondering the same thing since we found out about all of this. Was he just letting out frustration from Bella getting away? Did he feel a connection to Drew like he did Bella? I also wondered if he had killed Drew's family and intended on killing Drew too so he could set someone up as Drew to do exactly what Bayleigh was doing now. The last speculation scared me the most. If that was his plan, it was in motion. Obviously Victoria was carrying on with his plan. I feared what the final outcome would be.

I did feel relieved that we knew all about Drew and Bayleigh. I wanted to find out everything that Bayleigh knew about Victoria's plans. Bayleigh had me confused. This past week she seemed to really like all of us, and she seemed to really love Tommy. If those feelings were real, we could use them to our advantage. Bayleigh could help us catch Victoria. Victoria shouldn't have a clue that we knew the truth about Drew and Bayleigh. She would never suspect anything.

Bella had called Charlie and told him we were coming back to Forks tonight. She explained that we had some new information about Drew and wanted to tell him and Tommy in person. Charlie seemed pleased and promised to be awake when we arrived. He also assured us that Tommy would be home by then as well.

The drive to Forks was peaceful. I was still feeling relieved at finally having a few answers to questions that had plagued me for months. Bella looked worried. I know she was more concerned about Tommy's feelings and reaction to the truth. The anxiety she showed increased the closer we got to Forks. She had practically chewed her bottom lip off by the time we pulled into the driveway behind the cruiser.

Tommy threw the door open and ran out to greet us.

"Edward, Bells, what're you guys doing back here?"

Bella sighed. "Tommy, we need to talk with you and Charlie about something important."

"Well then, hurry up and get inside."

Sue Clearwater, one of the widows from the LaPush Reservation had dropped off an apple pie earlier that evening. We decided to sit in the kitchen and have some pie and coffee while we talked. I started telling them everything Tyler had found. Charlie listened intently. Tommy's expression kept going from disbelief to hurt to anger. They didn't interrupt me and looked at us in complete shock when I finished.

"I can't believe you guys ran her prints. Why can't you guys just let me be happy?" Tommy was yelling.

Charlie stepped in. "Tommy, I made the call because my gut was telling me something wasn't right. I didn't come to that decision easily. I thought it through for a few days before I finally decided to run her prints. Son, I want you to be happy. That is the reason I finally gave in."

Tommy let out a frustrated groan. "What do I do? I love her. Am I in love with the real Drew? Ugh, I mean Bayleigh. Oh my God, I'm so confused."

Bella was crying again. Seeing her brother this way was tearing her apart.

"Tommy, why don't we have her come over tomorrow morning and we'll talk about all of this with her. Let's hear her side of the story. She may surprise us." I saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he thought about my plan.

"Okay, Edward. I'll call her now and have her be here at eight." I nodded, and he grabbed his phone.

It had been an extremely long day and all of us were exhausted. Bella and I headed upstairs. Bella fell into a fitful sleep a few minutes after her head hit the pillow. I couldn't fall asleep with her so restless. She whimpered and screamed a lot. I held her tight and attempted to comfort her throughout her nightmares. It was a very long night.

She finally woke up at six in the morning, and she had dark circles under her eyes. We decided to take it easy today and headed downstairs in our pajamas. Tommy and Charlie were both already up. Tommy looked like hell. He obviously didn't sleep well either.

Charlie called Mark and filled him in on everything. Mark told him he would cover his shift so he could be here when we confronted Bayleigh. We were sitting in the living room drinking coffee when she arrived.

"Morning, baby," she said, hugging Tommy. "You look like hell. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep last night. You want some coffee?" She nodded, and they headed to the kitchen. Once she had her coffee, they joined us in the living room.

"What happened? You all look so upset."

Charlie cleared his throat. "Well, we ran the prints that were collected the other day and came up with something very disturbing, Bayleigh."

"What did you find?" She answered without a second thought. Tommy gasped. Bayleigh looked at Tommy confused.

"It's all true," Tommy said, defeated.

"What's true? Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

Charlie gave me a nod signaling me to continue. "How did you avoid being charged and convicted of murder, Bayleigh?" I decided to make it a point to call her Bayleigh every chance I could.

She dropped her head in defeat. When she looked up, tears were streaming down her face. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. James and Victoria made me."

Tommy got up and walked into the kitchen. "Son of a bitch!" he said before slamming his fist into the refrigerator. Bayleigh flinched.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy. I never wanted to do any of it. I swear."

Tommy walked back into the living room and sat on the floor on the opposite side of the room from Bayleigh. "Why? What did James do to get you to pretend you even cared about me?"

She took in a ragged breath. "He had evidence to prove I killed that drug dealer in Texas. He said if I didn't do what he said, then he would turn it over to the police and I would get the death penalty."

"Why did you kill him?" Bella asked.

"He killed my best friend and was trying to kill me too."

"If it was self defense, then you might not have been convicted," Charlie responded.

"There wasn't a mark on me. The cops wouldn't believe me. They were already upset that they had to drop the assault charges. They weren't going to let me go on the murder charges." She wrapped her arms around herself and started rocking back and forth.

Tommy sighed and moved back to Bayleigh. He wrapped his arms around her and started trying to comfort her. She melted into his embrace and started sobbing.

"Tommy, he never would've let me go. If I hadn't killed him he would've hunted me down and killed me. I had no other choice. Please understand."

"Shh. Please calm down."

"Bayleigh, if it was truly self defense, then you have nothing to worry about. No one in this room will think less of you. What I'm struggling to understand is how James got the evidence to convict you." Charlie was in full cop mode. It was quite impressive.

"James was dating my best friend. He's the one who got her hooked on drugs. She owed the drug dealer some money, and he was going to get payment one way or another. I followed her when she went to meet him. He had already raped her and was in the process of beating her when I finally found them. I brought a gun with me because he terrified me. I wasn't sure what to expect. I was too late to save her. He had already choked the life out of her by the time I pulled the gun on him. He started to charge me, and I shot him twice in the chest. I dropped the gun and ran to my friend's body. James had been hiding behind a tree and came out when I collapsed on the ground crying. He had watched that horrible man defile his own girlfriend and kill her. He picked up the gun and shell casings and put them in a zip lock bag. He told me that he owned me and I would do anything he wanted." She dropped her head in shame.

"What did you do?" Bella gasped.

"James forced me to go with him when he left Texas. He dragged me to Phoenix with him. I was there the whole time. I was too terrified to leave once he moved in with you guys. He would've hunted me down and killed me. I don't know what led him to Phoenix. He happened across Bella by accident shortly after we got there. He stalked you for about three months before he approached Renee the first time. That was when he made all of the home movies." Bayleigh kept looking at Bella apologetically.

"Bayleigh, what happened after he killed Renee?" I asked.

"James was pissed. He was determined to get Bella back, so he threw all of our stuff into suitcases and we took off. We ended up in Port Angeles. James found Drew Sinclair there. She had caught his eye, so he spent weeks researching her life. He finally decided that I could easily slip into her identity if he got rid of her and her family. James wanted to use me to get close to your family. I wasn't there, but he bragged about how he tortured Drew's family in front of her. He killed them one by one just to torment her. He had planned on killing her too, but he was interrupted by a neighbor. He was never able to get close enough to her again to finish what he started."

Charlie rested his elbows on his knees. "What did he do with the bodies?"

"James never told me. I wish I knew so they could get a proper burial."

"Why did you continue with James's plan after he was dead?" Bella shuddered.

"I didn't have a choice. Victoria had all the evidence and forced me to continue. She was beyond pissed after James died. She's crazier than James was."

"So, our whole relationship has been a lie?" Tommy closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh.

"NO! It started out that way. I was just doing what had to be done to survive. I never expected to actually fall in love with you."

Tommy's eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. "You...um…uh…l-love me?" Bayleigh nodded her head timidly. Tommy crushed her in an Emmett-worthy hug. "I love you, too."

"How can you still love me after all the horrible things I've done?" Bayleigh looked shocked.

"Bayleigh, you did what you had to in order to survive. I can't fault you for that. Now that we know everything, do you think you can help us get Victoria?" Tommy gazed at Bayleigh with such love that it reminded me of how I look at Bella. He truly loved her.

"I'll do whatever I can to help bring that bitch down," Bayleigh sneered.

Tommy looked at Charlie for further instruction. "Play along with Victoria for now. Don't let her know that you've been discovered. Just keep us in the loop about what her plans are. We may even give you some false information to relay to her from time to time." Charlie was pleased with his plans.

"You can count on me," she assured us.

"The first thing we need from you is a description of Victoria and her full name," Charlie said, taking out his notepad.

"Her name is Victoria Anderson, and I actually have a picture of her." Bayleigh dug through her purse and pulled out a picture with frayed edges. The woman in the picture was very pretty. She was thin and shapely with red hair that fell just below her shoulders. She had a long, narrow face and full pouty lips. Bayleigh said she was about 5'7". I couldn't believe we finally had a face to go with the name of the person who had been tormenting us the past month.

"Charlie, can you email a copy of that picture to Tyler for me? He can get it to the Portland Police Department. They will be more than happy to have a face to go with the name."

"No problem, Edward. I'll do it the minute I get to work."

We spent the rest of the day coming up with ideas to help bring Victoria out of hiding. For the first time since James's death, I felt like things were actually starting to go our way. The mystery of how Victoria was tracking our every move had finally been revealed. Every time we changed our numbers she got the new ones from Bayleigh.

I was excited with the recent turn of events. The tables were being turned on Victoria. She was becoming the prey and us the predators. I was definitely in the mood for a good hunt.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I have no good excuses for the long absence. I got caught up in **_**Lover Avenged**_** and couldn't put it down until I was finished. I highly recommend the whole series to everyone.**

**I'm so excited. **_**My Secret Admirer **_**was nominated to be included in iFic's One Shot Compilation Episode. Please take a moment to drop by the forum and vote for it. I would love to have it included. **

**Birdee, you are an awesome beta. Thanks so much for suffering through the grammatical mess that was the chapter. Thanks vjgm for validating everything for me on Twilighted. If you haven't checked out her new story **_**Trust in Advertising**_** then you are truly missing out. **

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

We spent the rest of the week in Forks. Bayleigh was relieved to finally have the truth out in the open. She was as determined as the rest of us to bring Victoria down. She and James had made Bayleigh's life a living hell. She was more than ready for payback.

Bayleigh told us more about Victoria and James. They were childhood friends, and apparently Victoria had been in love with him from the day she met him. She was with James when he left home. She would sit patiently in the shadows while James would seduce unsuspecting girls to get what he wanted. She was with him in Texas when Bayleigh was dragged into his sick game and also in Arizona while he tormented Bella. He always claimed to love Victoria but couldn't stop tormenting innocent people and destroying their lives.

Victoria had no problems going along with all of his sick plots until he saw Bella. He was truly obsessed with her, and Victoria couldn't stand it. Bayleigh had said normally it was just a power trip for him when he would manipulate someone's life like he did hers. Victoria was fine with that. She got a strange high from it as well. Bella was different, though. The sick bastard actually thought he loved her. That infuriated Victoria, and she was so happy when Bella got away. Victoria thought James would finally be hers again.

Victoria was furious when they ended up relocating an hour away from Bella. James had to keep her at his side. If he had let her out of her sight, she would've gone straight for Bella and killed her. Victoria's hatred for Bella was the reason for Bayleigh's initial disdain for her. Her reactions to Bella during that first dinner made more sense.

The closer Bayleigh got to Tommy, the more she despised Victoria and James. She was overjoyed when James was finally dead. She had thought her life might go back to normal but Victoria had other plans. Victoria was now more pissed than ever at Bella. Bella was the reason James was taken away from her, and she wanted to make her pay.

Victoria was going to be in for a rude awakening before everything was done. We were turning the game on her. Bayleigh had called Victoria and told her that Bella and I were totally freaking out over all the little things she had been doing. Victoria had been pleased by this information. Victoria's latest mission for Bayleigh was to find out exactly where all of us would be staying on campus this semester and where my family lived in Portland. I was pissed that she intended to drag my family into her demented game.

Bayleigh told us that she didn't want to know where my family lived. She was afraid Victoria would find a way to coax the information out of her. We told her to tell Victoria the location of our apartments on campus. A security company was scheduled to install a high tech security system into all three apartments when they were available for move in. There was no chance Victoria could get around the system unless we wanted her to.

Charlie told us to let her play her game for a few weeks as long as she wasn't doing anything violent. This would give her a false sense of security and allow us time to come up with a fool proof plan to catch her. He was working with the police in Texas to work out a deal to give Bayleigh immunity in the murder of the drug dealer in exchange for her testimony against Victoria. Bayleigh said Victoria helped James kidnap Bella, Tommy, and Renee from the zoo that day in Phoenix and that she helped James torture and murder the Sinclairs. Without the bodies of Drew's family they couldn't press murder charges, but they could go forward with assault charges on Drew. Our new mission was to get Victoria to tell us where to find the Sinclairs' bodies.

Victoria was ecstatic to get the information about our apartments for the next semester. She told Bayleigh to lay low and keep Tommy occupied in Forks. Bayleigh played her part perfectly. Victoria never suspected that we knew anything new. She was playing right into our plans.

I followed Dr. Young's instructions and wrote all of my dreams in a journal. The news of Bayleigh's true identity lifted a huge weight from my shoulders. I had actually been getting four to five hours of sleep each night. I was in heaven. My dreams were rather pleasant as well. I dreamed happy dreams of Bella and me. I also dreamed about us finally catching Victoria. Those dreams always left me completely relaxed the next morning.

We headed back to my house on Saturday. Esme wanted to spend more time with her family before we started back to school. She also wanted to go shopping with Bella for the finishing touches for our new apartment.

The drive home had me completely wiped. I couldn't wait to get Bella up to our room, crawl into bed, and fall into a deep sleep holding her tight. Mom met us at the door and saw how exhausted we were. She gave us quick hugs and sent us upstairs.

Bella and I had just changed into our pajamas and were headed to the bed when there was a knock at the door. I let out an irritated sigh and went to the door while Bella took a seat on the couch.

My irritation grew when I saw Emmett grinning like an idiot holding a gift bag. "What the hell? Can we not get a little bit of privacy?"

Emmett pushed me back and made his way into our room. He set the bag on the floor in front of Bella and plopped down in the chair at the desk. "Hey, there Jelly Belly," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Em, whatcha got there?" Bella asked timidly, pointing at the bag Emmett had set down.

"It's just a little gift I put together for my little Jelly Belly." I sat next to Bella as Emmett handed her the bag.

Bella hesitantly reached a hand into the bag. Her face turned bright red as she started pulling items out of the bag. I didn't understand her embarrassment. The bag contained some carrots, cucumbers, and a bottle of tequila.

"Emmett, why would you get Bella all of this?" I asked him. Bella was still bright red.

"I know how much Bella likes carrots and cucumbers. I wanted to make sure she had some to _munch_ on if the urge hit." Emmett winked at Bella.

"Emmett, I don't think I've ever seen Bella pick up a carrot or a cucumber if she got the _munchies_."

"Eddie, my man, I've seen Bella stuff her mouth full of carrots and cucumbers. She shovels them in like a pro." Emmett placed his hands behind his head and gave Bella a smug look. What the hell did he know that I didn't?

"Thank you so much, Emmett," Bella sneered. She definitely wasn't happy with him.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" I asked, frustrated.

Bella glared at Emmett. "Em, are you best friends with your hand yet?"

"After New Year's, I'm already in the dog house with Rosie, so I'm going down in a blaze of glory." What the hell was my brother talking about? I was beyond frustrated at this point.

Emmett dug a little deeper in the bag and pulled out three shot glasses. "Jelly Belly, let's show Edward how awesome you are at tequila shots," Emmett said menacingly.

It shocked me to hear that come out of my brother's mouth. When did he do shots with Bella? I didn't even know Bella drank. I looked toward Bella for some answers.

"You are so dead, Emmett. How much do you know?" Bella looked scary. If only Victoria could see this side of Bella, I think she would stop everything and never bother her again.

"All of it," he said smugly.

"How?"

"Alice's closet is quite comfortable." Bella gasped.

"Emmett, what the hell were you doing in Alice's closet?" I asked, completely frustrated.

"Remember the day you and mom went Christmas shopping?" I nodded my head. "Well, I passed by Alice's room and heard just a little bit of girl talk." Emmett turned to Bella and smirked.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Emmett, you are definitely going to be in the dog house when Rose hears this."

"She already knows, and it was worth every minute of her wrath." Emmett was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Emmett, could you please tell me what the hell is going on? I'm really tired and can't keep up with you right now."

Emmett told the story of Alice and Rose teaching Bella how to give perfect head. I couldn't believe my Bella went to such measures to make sure I enjoyed what she did to me. I only wished there was a video of that lesson. I could just picture everything Emmett said. I cringed when he got to the part where Bella started munching on the carrots. Emmett just chuckled at my reaction. Bella had her face buried in my chest through the entire story.

"I can't believe you were in Alice's closet the entire time," Bella said, mortified.

"Oh yeah. It was hard not to make a sound. There's no need to feel embarrassed because it was very entertaining."

"I think I will be checking my closets in the future. I don't want you listening in on anymore embarrassing conversations, or worse, getting a little show." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Emmett.

"I promise not to lurk in anymore closets." Emmett sighed and headed toward the door. "I guess it's time to tell Rosie and Ali all about my pervy closet activities."

"Yeah, good luck with that," I snickered.

We could hear Alice and Rose yelling at Emmett. He was definitely in deep trouble with the two of them. Bella and I cuddled together in bed and talked and laughed about Emmett's revelation. We both fell into a peaceful sleep within thirty minutes.

The nightmares returned with a vengeance that night. My dream started out wonderfully. Bella and I were in my room, and she was demonstrating what Rose and Alice had taught her. Everything was perfect, and I was enjoying myself a little too much when Victoria jumped out of my closet. She had a gun and shot Bella in the head. I was screaming and begging Bella to open her eyes.

Victoria just laughed. "Have fun with James in hell, bitch."

I let out an angry roar and leaped for Victoria. The sound of the gun going off again jolted me out of my dream. I was drenched in sweat, and tears were streaming down my face. I was relieved to feel Bella next to me breathing normally. I went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I quickly wrote my dream in the journal and held Bella close to me the rest of the night.

I didn't get much sleep the rest of the weekend. Victoria kept popping up in my dreams. I even dreamed of my mother, and Victoria ended up killing my mother. I was a complete wreck by the time I made it to my appointment with Dr. Young on Monday.

"Morning, Edward. I hate to say this but you look like hell."

"Good morning, Dr. Young. I guess I look how I feel. I haven't slept well this weekend. Too many nightmares."

"Did you write them in your journal?" I nodded my head. "Good. Tell me about the nightmares and refer to your journal if need be."

I opened my journal and used it to tell her every detail of my nightmares. She nodded and took notes as I spoke. I shook with fear as I told her about Victoria shooting Bella. That disturbed me more than Victoria killing my mother.

"Edward, what is it about Victoria that frightens you the most?"

"We learned the truth about Drew this week." I proceeded to tell her all about Bayleigh and how James manipulated her and how Victoria was still controlling her. "I guess the fact that she was responsible for the deaths of three people and continues to torture Bayleigh and Bella terrifies me. I'm not quite sure what she is capable of. I don't think I will truly relax until she is behind bars."

"That makes perfect sense. I want you to try and remember one thing. You said that Victoria has no idea that Bayleigh has been discovered." I nodded my head. "Okay. Right now, you have the upper hand. You are in control more than she is. Have you contacted the detective here in Portland and told him the new information Bayleigh gave you?"

"Yes. Detective Aro was pleased to finally have a complete name and photo. They are looking for her but are having no luck. Victoria has no clue where my parents' house is, so we are safe from her for now. Detective Aro is arranging a surveillance detail to start once we move into the apartment on campus. They hope to catch her breaking into our apartment shortly after we get settled."

"I'm glad you will have some peace of mind once you move back on campus. I would like to discuss the fact that your mother appeared in your dreams this weekend. Does Esme, Alice, or Rose ever appear?"

"No. It's always been Bella or my mother that James or Victoria has attacked."

Dr. Young scribbled a few notes. "I find that very interesting. It seems that you dream about the women you feel you have failed in protecting. Yes, you did save Bella from James, but you haven't been able to protect her from Victoria. You have some repressed feelings about your mother's death. You feel guilty that she died in the accident and you survived. Once this mess with Victoria is resolved you might stop dreaming about Bella dying but I'm not so sure you'll stop dreaming about your mother. We need to examine this further."

I just stared at her in shock. I didn't understand why my mother kept appearing in my dreams.

"I want you to get a second journal. This will be your journal about your mother. I want you to write down all your feelings and thoughts about her. If you dream about her, write it here as well. This should help you honestly write out what you are feeling. Looking at this we should be able to see what is bothering you about your mother."

"Edward, you are making great progress. I can see that you want to get past this. I think Bella has a lot to do with the decisions you are making. She is a wonderful influence on your life."

"Every decision I make is based on her happiness. If she's happy, then I'm happy too. She means everything to me."

"Edward, please don't lose yourself in Bella. Yes, it is wonderful that you want her to be happy but don't forget that you are your own person. You have your own wants, needs, and opinions. Don't make everything about her. She will resent you for it in the end."

"I know. It's just hard. I want to give her the world. I'll do my best to tone it down," I said sheepishly.

"Good. All I ask is that you try. Don't forget to start your journal about your mother. I will see you next week and we can discuss her further." I shook Dr. Young's hand and left her office.

Mom had a nice lunch set up in the kitchen when we got home. Alice and Emmett were out shopping for their apartments with Rose and Jasper. Mom was excited to spend time with Bella and me.

"You look so tired, Edward. Have you been sleeping well?" Mom patted my hand after handing me a plate with a sandwich on it.

"No, I haven't. Lots of nightmares," I said, shrugging. "I'm working through it with Dr. Young's help."

"That's wonderful, dear. She is such a good therapist." Mom sat across the table from us and looked at Bella with sparkling eyes. "Bella, dear, have you and Edward decided on a date for the wedding yet?"

"We haven't had time to discuss anything about the wedding," Bella admitted. "The only thing I know for certain is that I want a small wedding. I don't want it in a church either. I want to find a place that's special to both Edward and me."

"Why don't we have a small ceremony in the meadow?" I asked, hopefully.

"Edward, that sounds perfect. Would you mind if we did that, Mom?"

Mom grabbed Bella's hand. "Of course I don't mind. I would love it."

"Edward, you are a genius. Alice can't go overboard planning a wedding in the meadow." Bella kissed my cheek.

"I didn't even consider that. I've just wanted to marry you there since our first kiss." I gave Bella a quick kiss and took my plate to the sink. "I think I'll leave you ladies to wedding details while I go take a nap. I'm exhausted."

"Thank you, Edward. Bella and I will make sure no one disturbs you when they get home."

"Thanks, Mom. Love ya." I gave both of them a quick hug and headed upstairs.

I was just starting to drift into sleep when my phone beeped with a new text message.

_Enjoy your time alone with the slut.  
You and the little whore will be  
seeing James in hell soon._

I guessed Victoria was feeling rather smug since Bayleigh gave her the address for the new semester. I refused to let her little games get to me. We still had the upper hand in the situation. All we needed to do was bide our time until Bayleigh could find out where the Sinclairs were buried. After that, we would just have to draw her out of hiding. I just hoped Bayleigh could get that information soon.

I drifted off to sleep and wonderful dreams of Bella in a white dress in our meadow.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: All I have to say is writer's block totally sucks. I had such a hard time getting this chapter finished. Of course, it doesn't help when I get all these other ideas for new stories floating around in my head too. I promise not to start a new story until I'm done with this one.**

**Nominations for the Indie Twific Awards and the Bellie Awards close today. If you haven't already done so, go nominate your favorite fics. The links to these sites can be found in my profile.**

**I wrote an entry for the Age of Edward Contest and an entry for the Gazebo's Essence of Charlie challenge. Please check both of those out.**

**I found two fics this week that are awesome. **_**Ties to the Dark**_** by stavenger1 is full of suspense and has a very unique plot. **_**Living Backwards**_** by ciaobella27 is freaking hilarious. Links to these stories can be found on my profile. Please check them out and leave them some love.**

**Thank you, birdee, my beta extraordinaire. I see all the mistakes you correct for me and wonder how I ever passed my English classes in high school. Vjgm, thanks for always validating so quickly on Twilighted. Both of these ladies are talented writers. Check out my profile for links to their latest stories.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

The next week was a whirlwind of activity. Bella and I were so excited that we'd be moving into our new apartment on Friday. We spent the next few days doing our laundry, finishing my packing, and doing last minute shopping.

The days were so full of activity that they flew by. The nights, however, were tortuously long. I was only allowed a few hours of sleep before my nightmares would wake me. I spent a lot of my nights writing in my dream journal and my journal about my mother. My dreams still centered on Victoria killing my mother. I just kept praying we could end this mess with Victoria soon and I could get my life back on track.

I spent the better part of Thursday evening in my father's office trying to arrange an appointment for Bella. The only time dad could fit Bella in to remove her cast was during my appointment with Dr. Young on Monday. I had begged my dad to work out another time. I simply had to be there with Bella for her appointment. Dad's schedule was booked the entire week, and Bella couldn't wait to have the cast removed. I finally decided the easiest solution was to change my appointment with Dr. Young. My dad was not pleased with that decision.

"Edward, Bella will be fine. It's not like she will be seeing a complete stranger," he scolded.

I sighed. "I know. I just can't bear to not be with her for this appointment."

"This isn't a major appointment. I'm simply going to be removing her cast. Once it's been removed, I'll examine her leg and then send her to be evaluated for physical therapy. This isn't her first broken bone. Her medical records show that she is an old pro at this."

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. I heard Dr. Young's words echoing in the back of my head. I needed to not make everything about Bella. If I changed my therapy appointment because of Bella, then she would be upset. I knew she was right. Bella would also feel guilty, and I couldn't do that to her.

"Okay, Dad. You're right. She can handle this. I'll drop her off on my way to Dr. Young's office. Will she be at the PT center by the time I'm done?"

"Yes, Edward. It won't take me more than an hour to remove the cast and examine her leg."

We were interrupted by a tiny knock on the door. "Come in," Carlisle answered.

Bella peeked her head around the door to my father's office. "Edward, are you ready to head to bed? We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"I'm ready, love. Your appointment with Dad to get your cast removed is Monday at nine." I stood up and laced my fingers with hers.

"Oh. Don't you have your appointment with Dr. Young at the same time?"

"Yes. I'll drop you off at the hospital and then go to my appointment."

"Okay," she said, biting her bottom lip.

"Bella, I can change my appointment with Dr. Young if you want me to be with you."

"No. Don't change your appointment. I'll be fine. You'd be bored anyway. You know, your entire life doesn't revolve around me, Edward. We are capable of doing things on our own from time to time," she smirked.

"I know." I brought Bella's hand to my lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. I couldn't help but think about how proud Dr. Young was going to be that I was following her advice.

I didn't sleep more than a few hours that night. I was excited to be finally moving into our new apartment. Of course my nightmares decided to strike with a vengeance as well. I still dreamed of Victoria attacking my mother. This time instead of witnessing the attack, I walked into my new apartment to find my mother's lifeless body in the middle of my living room and Victoria beaming with pride from the kitchen. I was startled awake when Bella walked into the kitchen and Victoria plunged a knife into her heart. I spent the rest of the sleepless night writing in both of my journals.

***

Friday was an exhausting day. The whole house was up at the crack of dawn. The entire day was spent moving everything from my parents' house to our new apartments. Everyone's furniture was delivered after lunch. I was so relieved when the security system was installed. It felt like another barrier to keep Victoria out of our lives. I wanted our home to be a place Bella could retreat to and not fear what she would find when she opened the door.

We spent the rest of the weekend unpacking, arranging furniture, and organizing everything. Bella and I were completely exhausted Sunday evening. We relaxed in our new bed and both of us quickly fell asleep. I was so wiped that I didn't dream at all that night.

Neither one of us wanted to get out of bed on Monday when the alarm went off. I quickly turned it off and pulled Bella closer to my body. Bella groaned and tightened her hold on me.

"Edward, can we please just stay in bed today? I'm still beat from moving."

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but we have to get up."

"Why?" She whined.

"Aren't you ready to get that cast removed from your leg?"

Bella's head popped up when she realized what today was. "Why are we laying in bed? We need to get moving." She jumped out of bed and ripped the covers off of me.

"Bella, what the hell?"

"Come on, Edward. Help me wrap my cast one last time."

"I thought you were an old pro and could do it yourself," I teased.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Why should I do it myself when I have a very capable guy willing to do anything to help get me naked and wet?"

I sighed. "Bella, you are going to be the death of me."

"You know you love it." She winked and hobbled into the bathroom.

I wrapped Bella's cast one last time, helped her get into the shower, and left her there alone. There was no time for shower fun together. We both had appointments to get to and Bella needed to check on her class schedule. Some of her classes had a possibility of not making it on the schedule this semester due to lack of interest.

After much teasing from Bella we finally made it out of the apartment ten minutes later than I planned. I sped through the streets of Portland trying to get Bella and me to our appointments on time. She only complained about my driving once.

"Edward, I would like my visit to the hospital to not include a trip to the ER because you wrapped your precious Volvo around a telephone pole." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, my love, I would never do anything to harm the most precious thing in my life. It would kill me if I got even one scratch on my baby. I couldn't handle the mental anguish from harming the Volvo." I turned toward Bella and found her seething.

"Edward," she said through clenched teeth.

"Bella, you know I'm just messing with you. I would never do anything to harm you. You are irreplaceable in my life." I brushed her cheek with the back of my hand, and Bella leaned into my touch.

The rest of the drive was spent in companionable silence. I made it there with plenty of time to walk Bella into my dad's office. We ran into Carlisle in the lobby, and he escorted Bella the rest of the way to his office. I glanced at my watch and saw I was finally five minutes ahead of schedule. My speeding paid off.

My session with Dr. Young was very good. I told her all about my argument with Carlisle over changing Bella's appointment. She was beaming with pride when I told her how I remembered her advice from our last session and decided to keep my appointment and deal with not being with her for hers.

"Edward, this is a major step for you. How did Bella feel about going to her appointment without you?"

"She was apprehensive at first, but then she realized it was unavoidable. She was not happy at the thought of me changing or canceling my appointment with you."

"I knew Bella would be good for you. I can't begin to tell you how happy it makes me that she is concerned with your needs. Relationships are all about give and take. How have you been sleeping?"

"I keep having the dreams. I was so exhausted from moving that last night was the best night's sleep I've had in forever."

"Edward, your body was in desperate need of that sleep. The stress and activity from the move was the final catalyst to cause your mind and body to totally shut down. It is not healthy to be driven to that point. Are you still dreaming about Victoria?"

I nodded. "She and my mother are in every dream."

"This week I want you to really think about your mother. Write down every thing you feel about her. I want to examine what might be causing her to play a starring role in your dreams. I understand why Victoria haunts them. Bring your journal about your mother next week and we'll try to get some answers."

After setting up my next appointment around my class schedule, I hurried back to the hospital to pick up Bella. I found her still in my father's office. That worried me. She should've been finished with him and going through her physical therapy evaluation.

"Hey, beautiful. Why aren't you getting physical therapy scheduled? Was there a problem?"

"No. I'm already done. Your dad is like Speedy Gonzalez when comes to removing casts. The physical therapist would like to see me twice a week for the next month. The bone seems to be healed very nicely, but I lost some muscle strength. I need to head to campus and verify my schedule before I set up my PT times."

Bella was able to take all of the classes she had signed up for. We hit the bookstore and grabbed everything we would need for the spring semester before heading back to our apartment. I was surprised when we found a bouquet of blush roses sitting in front of our door. Bella gasped, and then froze when she saw the flowers. I didn't have to look at the card to know they were from Victoria. I couldn't help but grin when I realized she wouldn't be able to leave little gifts like these in our apartment thanks to the wonderful security system we had installed. My grin turned into a sneer when I read the note Victoria left with the flowers.

_Edward,_

I've become bored playing with Bella. She was always James' favorite plaything. Personally, I never could see the attraction. I think it is time to start playing with you. Too bad I don't know where Mommy and Daddy Cullen live. I would love to play with them like I did the Sinclairs. That was quite the party. I promise you that I will take my time and play with everyone you care about until you are left all alone. I just can't decide if I want to start with Bella or save her for last.

_Victoria_

I couldn't believe she was ignorant enough to mention the Sinclairs in her note. I quickly dialed Detective Aro and told him about the flowers and the note. He told me to not touch the note anymore than necessary and place it in a zip lock baggie so I could bring it to the station in the morning. He wanted to have it checked for prints and fibers.

Once the note was situated on the bar in the ziplock baggie, I grabbed our messenger bags and met Bella in the living room. We needed to clean out our junk from last semester. Bella still had a lot of junk in her bag. I was shocked to find four envelopes addressed to me, Charlie, Tommy, Alice, Em, Jasper, and Rose. The names were written in Bella's handwriting.

"Bella, what are these?"

"I forgot about those," she whispered. "Those are the goodbye letters I wrote in December before I went to meet James. I was afraid I wouldn't make it out of there alive and couldn't bear the thought of not saying goodbye." Tears had started rolling down her cheeks.

I pulled Bella onto my lap and gently rubbed her back. "Bella, I still can't believe you went to meet him like that. I was terrified when you never came out of your class. I almost went crazy when I went back to your dorm room and found your message to James."

"I didn't know what else to do at the time, Edward. I couldn't bear the thought of James hurting any of my family and friends. If James would've hurt you, I would've never forgiven myself. I did the only thing that I thought would keep you safe."

"I know. Please don't ever do something like that again. You can always talk to me about anything or anyone that is causing you problems." Bella nodded her head in understanding. "Do you mind if I read my letter?"

Bella sat quietly for a few minutes thinking about her answer. "If you really want to."

I grabbed the envelope with my name on it and slowly opened it. I started to read it and couldn't stop the tears that started to fall.

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I don't even know where to begin. You have changed my life in so many wonderful ways. You taught me how to love and how to face the world. I cherished every moment we spent together. My only regret is that we can't have a future together. I knew James would eventually find me. I'm just glad he waited long enough for me to find you and give you my heart._

_Please don't shut yourself off from the world after I'm gone. You are a wonderful man and still have so much love left to give. Please find someone to share that love with._

_I love you with all of my heart and soul._

_Eternally yours,_

Bella

I laid the note on the couch next to me and pulled Bella closer to me. I felt like I couldn't hold on to her tight enough. I still couldn't believe she was willing to sacrifice her own life to keep my family and me safe from James.

"Bella, I don't deserve a woman as wonderful as you," I choked out through my tears.

"Edward, don't ever say that. You are such an amazing man. I don't know how I ever got lucky enough for you to love me."

"You deserve so much more than I'm able to give you, love. I will never stop trying to be the best man I can be for you. I never want to love another woman the way I love you. I don't think it's even possible." I gently kissed the top of her head.

Bella and I sat there crying and holding each other tight for about an hour. I couldn't find the strength to let her go. How could she ever think I would find happiness with any other woman? She was it for me. If anything ever happened to her, I didn't think I could go on. She was as essential to my survival as the air I breathed.

The tears finally stopped, and I carried Bella to our room. Neither of us spoke the rest of the night. We held each other all night and gently stroked the other's face or back and placed chaste kisses everywhere on our faces. It was a night of much needed love and reassurance.

I spent a good portion of the night contemplating the note Victoria left for me. I was relieved that she was no longer targeting Bella with her torment. Bella couldn't handle much more of the mind games. My biggest concern right now was for the safety of Bella and my family. She obviously knew hurting any of them was the best way to hurt me.

I needed to come up with a plan to bring Victoria out of hiding. She was extremely careful not to let Bayleigh know where she was hiding, so I couldn't use her. There had to be something that would be tempting enough to have her show her face. Once I figured it out, there would be no stopping me. Victoria thought turning her little game on me would give her the upper hand. I couldn't wait to prove her wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Don't go into shock. Yes I'm actually updating rather quickly.**

**The first round of voting starts tonight for The Indie Twific Awards. Please take the time to vote for your favorite stories. KTYLM is nominated for Most Romantic Moment. My Sacrifice is nominated for Best AU Human, Best Original Character, and Most Romantic Moment. Thank you so much to everyone that nominated. The link is also on my profile.**

**www (dot) theindietwificawards (dot) com/vote (dot) aspx**

**A few new stories that I've found and am totally loving are:**

**_Sandwich Dreams_ by heelstominivan**

**_Reluctance_ by irebporti **

**_The Caged Bird_ by Kristen Nicole**

**The summaries and links can be found on my profile page.**

**Birdee, my complete failure to write using correct grammar continues to amaze me. Thanks so much for putting up with it. Vjgm, thanks so much for being awesome and validating quickly. You ladies are true gems.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella and I had settled comfortably into our new apartment, and we were quickly getting into a daily routine. We both had a nine o'clock class every morning so we weren't able to sleep in during the week. I was finished with my classes each day by two, but Bella wasn't done until seven. She was overloaded with a full schedule of 18 hours while I scraped by this semester with only 13 hours. Carlisle didn't mind me scaling down my hours. He wanted me to take time and make some progress with my therapy before I loaded my days down with too many classes. He tried to talk Bella into cutting back on a few of her hours, but she was too afraid of risking her scholarship and refused to take fewer hours than that.

My weekly therapy appointments were going great. Dr. Young and I had been talking at great length about my mother. She was impressed with my dedication to writing in my journals. It was not a big deal for me. It helped ease my mind when I wrote down my feelings and dreams. We finally made a break-through about my mother during my last session.

"Edward, I notice that every dream you have about your mother ends with you being unable to save her from death. Why do you think that is?" Dr. Young put down her pen and leaned back in her chair.

"I honestly don't know. What confuses me is that I don't dream about my father. He has never played a significant role in any of my dreams."

"Mothers play an important role in all children's lives. A bond is formed in the womb that is unlike any other bond you will ever have. This doesn't make fathers any less important in a child's life. Fathers offer security while a mother offers unconditional love. Edward, how close are you with Carlisle?"

I sat back and thought about that for a moment. I knew that I loved and respected Carlisle. I recognized his role as the head of the family, but I thought of him more like a big brother and best friend more than a father. "Carlisle and I are very close. He helps me think through my choices when I have a tough decision to make. I call him Dad out of respect for his role as the head of the family and my guardian. I've never really thought of him that way. He has always been more of a big brother or best friend to me."

"Interesting. How do you feel about Esme?"

"I love her dearly. She was the next best thing to having my real mother growing up." Tears started to form in my eyes, and I tried my best to hold them back.

"Edward, do you call her Mom?" I nodded my head. "Is it out of respect for her role as the matriarch of the family?"

Again I had to think about that. I had started out calling her Mom for the same reasons I called Carlisle Dad. One day it finally felt right to call her Mom. She was such a loving and nurturing person that I couldn't imagine her never being a mother to me. I told Dr. Young this, and she smiled and nodded her head.

"I think I get it. Edward, I think you dream about your mother because you feel guilty about Esme's role in your life. You have completely accepted her as your mother. Your conscience is torn up with guilt because you fear your mother will be hurt that you bestowed the title to Esme out of love, not respect. Remember the first dream you had after the incident with James that your mother appeared in?"

I thought for a few minutes and remembered that first disturbing dream. I was so happy with the conversation we were having until James popped in. My mother was proud of the man I had become and was ecstatic about Bella. It made me so happy to think my mother liked Bella and wanted me to marry her. I slowly nodded my head to Dr. Young. Then I remembered the last things my mother said to me before James appeared.

"I'm so glad the Cullens found you. I couldn't have picked a better man and woman to raise you. We are so proud of you, son. You have grown up to be a fine young man."

"She was happy I had the Cullens as parents." Tears were streaming down my face.

Dr. Young had a huge smile on her face when I looked up at her.

"Yes, Edward. You should not worry so much about your mother. I think she would be upset with you if you didn't love and respect Esme as a mother."

I couldn't believe the relief and joy I felt over this realization.

"Our time is up for today, Edward. You have made great progress. I'm still worried about the little amount of sleep you are getting. Hopefully this breakthrough with your mother will help you sleep more and have a few better dreams. I will see you next week at the same time." I nodded my head and shook her hand before leaving.

Bella was excited and extremely proud when I told her about my break-through during my session with Dr. Young.

"Edward, this is huge. Maybe now you can relax and stop having nightmares about your mother." Bella gave me a quick kiss on the lips and dove right into her homework.

I couldn't explain the amount of joy it gave me to see Bella so happy and carefree. Since we moved into the apartment, there had been an extra bounce in her step and she was constantly smiling. Victoria hadn't bothered us since she left her first gift. I wondered if she realized her slip about the Sinclairs and was regrouping.

That night I didn't fall asleep right away. I was too busy thinking about Victoria. She was the only thing standing in my way of true happiness. Bella had been so caught up in her classes the past week that she didn't have time for Victoria to cross her mind. Maybe it was a good idea for her to be overloaded with classes. She fell asleep within ten minutes of her head hitting the pillow every night this week. She hadn't been restless or talked in her sleep once. It made me so happy to know she could shut down and escape the day like that.

I finally drifted to sleep. The last time I remembered looking at the clock it read 12:15. I didn't dream that night. I fell into a peaceful oblivion and was surprised when the alarm went off the next morning. No dreams meant I actually got some much-needed rest.

"Wake up, beautiful," I said to Bella as I kissed her ear.

"No, I want to stay in bed." Bella turned onto her stomach and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Bella, it's Friday. Finish your classes today and we have the entire weekend together."

Bella slowly peeked her head from under her pillow. She smiled brightly when she looked at my face.

"You actually slept last night, didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

Bella threw herself into my arms and started peppering my face with kisses.

"I hope I sleep every night if I wake up to that reaction." Bella laughed and lay back onto her pillow.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy that you got some rest."

"I know, love. I'm happy too. Hopefully that will become a regular occurrence."

We slowly worked our way out of bed and got ready for classes. I walked her to her first class like normal and had about fifteen minutes to kill before my class started. I sat down in the lobby of the science building and pulled out my dream journal. Students were rushing all around to make it to their classes, but I was too immersed in my writing to notice anyone in particular.

"My, my. No wonder innocent little Bella was more than happy to give it up to you, Eddie."

I froze. I'd heard that voice before, but I couldn't place who it was. I slowly looked up from my journal and gasped. Victoria was sitting in the chair across from me. "Victoria," I whispered.

"It's nice to see you recognize me. I guess little Miss Bayleigh did have a picture of me after all."

My eyes grew wide. She didn't call her Drew. Victoria actually used her real name. I decided to play dumb.

"Who?"

"Don't underestimate me, Eddie. I know Bayleigh cracked. She told you everything about her, James, me, and the Sinclairs. I was hoping she would hold out a little longer. I honestly didn't expect Tommy to get to her." She was sitting back in the chair inspecting her nails while she spoke.

"How did you know?"

Victoria chuckled. "Eddie," I winced every time she used that name. "Who do you think helped James with all of his surveillance? I was the one who planned everything. He just came up with the technology. I have Bayleigh totally wired. She would never be able to find everywhere I have her bugged."

I was so thankful we never told Bayleigh where my parents lived. Victoria would've known the second Bayleigh did.

"I'm getting bored with this little cat and mouse game. I'm ready to have some real fun," Victoria purred. She slowly stood up and stalked her way to my side and started running her finger up and down my arm. I swiped her hand away and quickly grabbed my bag and stood up.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't plan on letting you have any fun," I spat.

"Eddie, don't be such a downer. I have so many plans for you and little miss bitch," she laughed. "Hell, I have plans for the whole family. I can't wait to get my hands on everyone, including Mommy and Daddy. Daddy is rather yummy."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I let you anywhere near my family," I hissed.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie," she said, shaking her head back and forth. "You really are clueless. I sit back and watch you and your family every day. Following that joke of a sister and bonehead brother of yours is both part of my daily routine. I see them coming and going and know their routines. It'll be so easy to snatch them up and keep them somewhere safe until I'm ready to play with them. Of course I've had the pleasure of watching that delicious father of yours in action at work. Your mother really is a lucky woman. I'm sure I could have lots of fun with him in front of her. That would be so _enjoyable_."

I cringed at the thought of what Victoria had in mind for my family. I started to lunge for her when she placed her hand in the middle of my chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Eddie. We are starting to gather a crowd of witnesses. I don't think you want everyone to see you strike a poor woman," she said, batting her eyelashes.

I took a few steps back and looked around me. There was a crowd of about fifteen students watching our interaction. They were far enough away to not hear what we were saying, but our actions were enough to draw interest.

"This is far from over, Victoria. I won't let you hurt my family."

"You're so much fun to play with, Eddie, because you're so protective. I'm going to enjoy taking away your family one person at a time."

Victoria slowly backed away while wiggling her fingers in a goodbye motion. I crumpled into the chair when she was out of sight.

The visit from Victoria screwed my plans of attending class for the day. There was no way I would be able to sit in a classroom and pay attention to a lecture. My mind was reeling from my conversation with Victoria. She was targeting my family. She'd been stalking all of us. Carlisle had seen the picture of Victoria, so he must not have seen her in the hospital. I needed to warn my entire family that she was stalking all of us.

The first person I called was Carlisle. The last thing we needed was her following him home and knowing where our safe haven was located.

"Hello, Edward. Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Yes. I had a run in with Victoria before my first class."

"Are you and Bella fine? Do I need to meet you in the ER?" Carlisle asked, panicked.

"No, Dad. We're fine. Bella wasn't there. I had already dropped her off at her first class."

"She didn't try to hurt you?"

"No. I was in the lobby of the science building surrounded by other students. I think she was just toying with me. I was disturbed by something she said. Dad, she's seen you at work. She's basically stalking all of us."

Dad took in a deep breath. "Do you think your mother and I should see if there is anything new we can do to the security system?"

"I don't think she knows where the house is. She didn't mention anything about following Mom. Please just be careful going home. Keep an eye out and make sure you aren't followed, and please keep the security system armed all the time. I'll make sure all of us do the same here at school."

"I will definitely do that. Edward, please call Detective Aro and fill him in on your conversation with Victoria. I think he would like to know that she is roaming the campus. Be careful, son. I have a feeling this will all be over soon."

"I hope so. I'll call you if I learn anything new."

I felt better after talking to Carlisle. He would make sure to keep Mom safe. I called Detective Aro next. He decided to add a few more plain-clothes officers on campus to search for Victoria. He was extremely interested in the fact that she mentioned the Sinclairs again. They were anxious to settle that case once and for all and put that poor girl out of her misery.

I met Bella outside the door of her last class. She was surprised to see me since I normally met her at home.

"What a nice surprise," she smirked.

"Hey, beautiful." I pulled her into a tight hug and refused to let her go.

"Edward, what's wrong? First you meet me after class, and then you don't want to let me go. What happened?"

I pulled back and looked into Bella's eyes. I still refused to let her go. "I ran into Victoria today." Bella gasped. "Don't worry, it was in a very public place. She actually approached me. Let's head home and I'll tell you all about it."

Bella hung on every word I said as I recounted my run-in with Victoria. She seemed relieved that Detective Aro would be adding more officers to search for her.

We invited Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Em over for dinner and explained everything to them. It was decided that we wouldn't roam the campus alone unless absolutely necessary, and we would stay in public places. Lots of witnesses meant that she couldn't act. Everyone's alarm systems were to be activated at all times. The motion sensors were to be activated when we slept and were away from our apartments. We all felt confident in our plan to stay safe.

Bella decided to call Tommy and let him know that Victoria knew everything after everyone left. She put her phone on speaker after dialing the number and started washing the dishes from dinner. The phone rang about three times before someone answered.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss bitch."

What the hell was Victoria doing with Tommy's phone?


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: You guys are awesome. Thanks so much for sticking with me through this story. The end is coming fast. I'm already planning my next story. It will be a pre-Twilight fic about Renee and Charlie. I hope everyone will be back for it.**

**The first round of voting for the Indie TwiFic Awards is open until July 13****th****. If you haven't voted yet, please go vote for your favorite fics. The second round of voting will run from July 22-July 26. The link to the awards sight can be found on my profile.**

**Birdee, words cannot describe how awesome you are. I couldn't imagine having any other beta. Vjgm, thanks so much for being my validation beta on Twilighted. I know you have a busy life and a tone of stories to validate. Thanks so much for all of your hard work.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't little miss bitch."_

_What the hell was Victoria doing with Tommy's phone?_

**Chapter 14**

Bella dropped the plate she was drying when she heard Victoria. "W-what are you doing with T-tommy's phone?"

Victoria laughed. "I think you should be more concerned with what I'm doing with _Tommy_."

"You better not hurt him," Bella yelled while Victoria continued to laugh.

"Don't worry. I haven't hurt him…yet. If you don't do exactly as I tell you, then I can't guarantee that he, Bayleigh, or your father won't be hurt."

Bella started shaking. I pulled her close to me to try and settle her. I couldn't believe I didn't think to call Charlie and tell him about my run-in with Victoria. She had only mentioned my family. I hadn't even thought about her going to Forks.

I decided to get this call finished so we could work on getting to Bella's family. "What do you want, Victoria?"

"I want both of you two pay for what you did to my James. I think I will start with Tommy. Charlie will be next. I'm saving sweet Bayleigh for last. I want to take my time with her. She betrayed me and will pay dearly for that." Victoria hung up the phone.

Bella dropped to her knees sobbing. I gathered her in my arms and led her to the couch. We sat down, and I slowly rocked her to calm her.

"Bella, we don't know that Victoria has your family. She never said she did. She only said she wanted to make us pay. Let's try to call Charlie and Bayleigh. Maybe Victoria only has his phone."

Bella pulled her knees to her chest and curled into a ball while I grabbed her phone. I hit the number 3 speed dial and held my breath waiting for Charlie to answer.

"Hello?" Charlie said, groggily.

"Hey, Charlie. Sorry to call so late. Is Tommy okay?"

"He was in his room when I went to bed. What's going on, Edward?"

"We just tried to call Tommy, and Victoria answered his phone." Bella started sobbing again.

I heard Charlie get up and open his door. "I'm heading to his room now." I heard a soft knock. There was no response. I heard the door open but nothing else. "Charlie, what's going on?"

"Tommy's not in his room. I've gotta call the station. You call Bayleigh and see if she knows what's going on."

I agreed and quickly ended the call with Charlie. Bella was still curled in a ball with tears streaming down her face. She wasn't moving or making any noises. She was just staring off into space. She was in no condition to do anything, so I quickly dialed Bayleigh's number. Her phone went straight to voicemail. That couldn't be good. I called Charlie back.

"What did Bayleigh say?"

"It went straight to voicemail. This isn't good, Charlie. I know Victoria has them. What do we do?"

"I called the station and put out an APB for all three of them. Deputy Mark is gathering all of our officers to go out there looking for them. I don't think you have anything to worry about there in Portland, but I think we need to play it safe. Is there anywhere your family can go that she can't find them?"

I quickly recapped my talk with Victoria for Charlie. He agreed that my parents' house was the best place for my family to be. I ended the call telling Charlie I would call him the minute everyone was safe and secure at my parents' house.

Bella still hadn't moved. I didn't even think she had blinked. Her catatonic state was frightening. I left her there and walked across the hall and told Em, Rose, Alice, and Jasper what happened and to go to Mom and Dad's house as fast as they could and make sure they weren't followed.

"Edward, what about you and Bella? You guys need to go with us," Rose demanded.

"Sorry, Rose. We're probably making a trip to Forks tonight. We need to help Charlie find Tommy and Bayleigh."

Alice threw her arms around my waist and squeezed. She had remarkable strength for such a small person. "Please be careful. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you or Bella."

"Don't worry, short stuff, we'll be careful." I kissed the top of her head, and she ran into her apartment to pack her things.

Emmett clapped me on my back. "Dude, I'll go with you. I'd love nothing more than to take that bitch down. She's caused too many problems with our Bellaboo. We need to settle this so we can all live a normal life again."

"Yeah, man. I think we need to stick together. Let's get the women to Mom and Dad's and then we'll head down to Forks and finish this," Jasper said.

"I can't ask you guys to do that. I don't know how this is going to end. Victoria played a part in the death of the Sinclairs, and I refuse to let you guys get hurt by her."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. There is no way in hell you are going in there alone. You ran after Bella alone, and I refuse to let that happen again." Emmett folded his arms across his chest.

"Like it or not, we're going. Now, can we stop this arguing and get going? The more time we waste the harder it'll be to find Victoria," Jasper said.

Alice and Rose agreed that Jasper and Emmett should help us look for Victoria. Greater numbers meant a better chance at success in their eyes. The girls hugged and kissed the guys goodbye and left for home. Emmett called Mom and Dad and filled them in on everything that was happening. Mom freaked out, but Dad understood. They wished us luck and made us promise to be careful and listen to Charlie. They wanted everyone to return home safely.

Bella was still huddled on the couch. I didn't know what to do.

"Ed, is she going to be okay? She's starting to scare me." Emmett knelt on the ground next to Bella and gently patted her hand.

"I honestly don't know, Em. She's been like that since the phone call with Victoria. Maybe we should stop Rose and Alice and send her to Mom and Dad's with them."

"That sounds like a good idea. She won't be any help to us in this state." Bella still hadn't responded. I agreed with Jasper and stopped the girls before they pulled out of the parking lot. Bella held her knees tight and stayed in a ball when I picked her up. I was glad she was going to be with my dad. He would be able to keep an eye on her and help her medically if she needed it. I placed a gentle kiss on her head and told Bella I loved her once I sat her down in the back seat of Rose's car. She didn't respond. I closed the door and fought back the tears as the car disappeared down the street.

Emmett had called Dad and filled him in on Bella's condition. He agreed that she needed to be under close observation. He thought she was going in shock from the stress of the situation. At least I wouldn't have to worry about her getting hurt when we ran into Victoria.

I pushed my car to go as fast as possible all the way to Forks. We made it to Charlie's house in three hours. Emmett called Detective Aro while I was driving. Aro said he would meet us at Charlie's house. He knew Forks was out of his jurisdiction, but he felt he needed to be there to help us find Tommy and Bayleigh. If Victoria was as diabolical as we thought, then we would need all the help we could get.

Charlie was on the phone when we walked into the house. A few deputies were sweeping the house for any evidence of Victoria's entrance and exit. We settled into the living room and waited for Charlie to finish his call.

Detective Aro showed up twenty minutes after us. Charlie filled us in on everything that he knew. Of course it wasn't much. There was no sign of forced entry or a struggle. Tommy was nowhere in the house. His car was still in the driveway. Bayleigh's apartment was spotless as well. All of Forks PD was out searching the city. The only place they weren't canvassing was the forest surrounding the house.

We were at a loss. With no clue where to go, we decided to split up and search the woods. Emmett was with Deputy Mark and headed east. Jasper and Detective Aro went west. Charlie and I headed north. Each officer had his gun drawn when they headed off in their separate directions.

"Edward, however this turns out, I need you to make me a promise," Charlie said, shakily.

"Anything," I vowed.

"You have to make it back to Bella. Go back to her and life a long happy life with her. She needs you. If she lost you, I don't think she could handle it." Charlie whispered the last part.

"I will make it back to Bella. I refuse to let Victoria win." There was a determination in me that wasn't there before. I refused to let Victoria ruin our lives.

We walked in silence for about thirty minutes before we came to a cabin. It was completely dark.

"Did you know this was here?" I asked Charlie.

"No. I've never explored the woods before. It looks deserted."

We carefully walked around the perimeter. There was no evidence that anyone had been here for years. The grass was overgrown, and a thick layer of dust coated all of the windows. We couldn't see in the windows through the filth. We would have to enter the cabin to see anything.

"Should we go inside?" I asked.

"Let's look around out here a little more first. I want to make sure the area around us is secure before we step foot in there."

Everything was clear outside the cabin. We walked about thirty yards away from the house and made a complete sweep around the area. There were no signs of any danger. Charlie felt safe enough to check out the cabin, so we headed back to the front door.

"Edward, stay behind me. I don't know what we're walking into. There could be wild animals hiding in that cabin. I may have to use my gun and would hate for you to get in the way."

"No problem, Charlie."

The door to the cabin was unlocked. Charlie cautiously opened the door and peeked inside. He slowly moved inside the door and did another quick look around the room. We walked into a large room that was sparsely furnished. To our left there was a fireplace, an old brown sofa, a coffee table, and a rocking chair. To our right was a small kitchen. Directly in front of us was a closed door. It looked like no one had been in this place for years. The dust was at least an inch thick on every surface. There was no way Victoria had been here.

Charlie took a deep breath. "This seemed like the perfect place to find her," he said, defeated.

"Don't worry, Charlie. We'll find them. Do you think there are anymore cabins like this around the area?"

"I honestly don't know. I never knew this one was here. Let's go a bit further north and see if we can find another."

We started walking north again. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach the further we walked away from the cabin. That cabin was important, and I couldn't quite figure out why.

We walked for about an hour with no luck. We decided to turn around and meet up with everyone else. That bad feeling I was having got better the closer we got to the abandoned cabin. That place was important, and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Charlie, can we stop in at the cabin before we leave to meet the others? I have a feeling we're missing something there."

"Sure, Edward. We'll take another look around."

Charlie looked a little closer around the outside of the cabin. "It looks like something has been around this area. The path is barely worn, so I missed it before." We were checking out an area around the back of the cabin. We walked up to the cabin and were surprised to find a door. From a distance you couldn't see it, especially in the dark.

The door was unlocked just like the front door. Charlie slowly opened the door, and we walked inside. It was a bedroom. Every surface was covered with the same thick layer of dust as the rest of the cabin. There was a path of floor where the dust was disturbed on the floor. It looked like something had been dragged through it. It went from the door we entered in to a door on the other side of the room.

Charlie and I carefully and quietly inched our way across the room. I just knew Tommy and Bayleigh were here. Charlie slowly opened the door to reveal a set of stairs leading down into complete darkness.

"It looks like a cellar," Charlie whispered.

"I'm positive we'll find Tommy and Bayleigh down there."

"I think you're right. Take it slow and watch out for Victoria. This would be a perfect place for her to attack." I nodded my head in agreement.

We took each step one at a time, taking care not to make a sound. I closed the door behind me once we were fully in the stairway. I didn't want to take the chance of Victoria sneaking up on us.

We finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. It was pitch black except for the small light coming from Charlie's key chain flashlight. It wasn't enough to light the room, but it lit up the floor directly in front of us. Charlie was fumbling along the wall looking for a light switch with no luck.

"We've got to find a light. We'll never find anything with this little flashlight," I whispered.

"You stay here. I'm going to walk out into the room and see if there is a pull string to turn on a light." I agreed and inched my way back to the stairs to wait for Charlie.

He slowly inched his way out of my sight. I was nervous to have him out of my sight. My mind was reeling at the possibilities of what we would see when Charlie found the lights. I just prayed that Victoria hadn't hurt Tommy or Bayleigh.

A good five minutes had passed, and Charlie still hadn't found the light. I couldn't even hear him moving around. I jumped a little when I heard a muffled thud.

"Charlie, are you alright? Did you run into something?"

He didn't answer. "Charlie, please talk to me. What is going on?"

"Charlie can't answer you right now," Victoria whispered in my ear.

I felt a sharp blow to my head, and then the world slipped away from me.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews. You guys are the best. Sorry to leave you hanging so long. Nannabell, you are awesome for calling me the princess of evil cliff hangers. There are only two chapters left. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me.**

_**My Sacrifice**_** made it through to the final round of voting for the Indie Twific awards. Voting is scheduled to start on July 22****nd****. Please check out all of the nominees and support your favorite hidden gem. The link to the Indie Twific Awards is on my profile.**

**Birdee, you are the best beta ever. I wouldn't have made it this far without your awesome skills and support. I appreciate vjgm more and more every chapter. You are wicked quick at validating and I can't tell you how much that means to me.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

* * *

**  
**

_A good five minutes had passed and Charlie still hadn't found the light. I couldn't even hear him moving around. I jumped a little when I heard a muffled thud._

"_Charlie, are you alright? Did you run into something?"_

_He didn't answer. "Charlie, please talk to me. What's going on?"_

"_Charlie can't answer you right now," Victoria whispered in my ear._

_I felt a sharp blow to my head and then the world slipped away from me._

**Chapter 15**

I slowly woke from the worst sleep I'd ever had. My head was killing me, and my entire body was stiff. I opened my eyes and was met with complete darkness. I couldn't figure out where I was, what had happened to me, or why my hands were tied behind my back.

The last thing I remembered clearly was washing dishes with Bella. I lay there thinking for a few minutes before everything finally came back to me. Charlie and I were in the cellar of the abandoned cabin looking for Tommy and Bayleigh. I was calling for Charlie in the dark before I was hit over the head.

I carefully sat up and winced when I felt the huge knot on the back of my head. What the hell had Victoria hit me with?

The pain was finally calming back down to a dull ache when the lights were flipped on. I closed my eyes against the painfully blinding light.

"Did I hit you too hard, Eddie?" Victoria cooed.

I opened my eyes to find Victoria hovering over me. I was sitting on the floor in the corner of the cellar. Tommy and Bayleigh were tied together and unconscious across the room. Charlie was in the corner opposite them tied up and unconscious as well. How the hell were we going to get out of this mess?

"Don't call me Eddie," I seethed.

"I really don't think you're in the position to make demands, _Eddie_," Victoria spat.

"How did you know about this place?"

"James and I found this place shortly after Bella moved back to Forks. We were around the whole time she was here. She thought she was safe. I laughed watching her go through her pathetic life. I did enjoy the entertainment from that one girl at school torturing Bella. With a little guidance she could truly be an evil person. I'll have to keep that in mind." Victoria had a wicked look on her face when she talked about taking Amy under her wing. I shuddered at the thought.

"So, this is where you've been hiding out the whole time?"

"Of course it is. It kept me conveniently close to the Swans and Bayleigh. It was easier keeping Bayleigh under control being so close to her. She never knew exactly where I was, just that I was within an hour of her at all times." Victoria walked over to Bayleigh and gently stroked her hair.

"So, Bayleigh said you killed the Sinclairs at their house. The police never found the bodies or any evidence at the house. How did you pull that off?" Victoria seemed willing to talk, so I was going to take advantage of her loose tongue.

"James didn't kill Drew's family in front of her. He only tortured them. Once she thought someone was dead, we would move him or her out here. We were actually on our way back from transporting her last family member out here when the neighbor showed up. We saw the police car and kept driving by the house."

"So, what happened to the Sinclairs?"

"They're dead, of course," Victoria chortled. "James was pissed when we got back to the cabin, and he went crazy. He had fun snapping their necks. He buried the bodies just outside of the cabin." Victoria just gave me the last bit of information we were looking for. If we could find the bodies, then Victoria could be charged with accessory to murder. It was time for the bitch to go down.

I started laughing.

"What exactly do you find so funny, _Eddie_?"

"I find your stupidity extremely funny, _Vickie_."

Victoria looked confused. "You and your friends are the ones tied up in the middle of the woods. I think you're the stupid ones, not me."

"Did you honestly think you were going to be able to do this without James?"

She was getting more pissed with every word I said. I could see her nostrils flare with every breath she took.

I shifted my position and was overcome by dizziness. I needed to bait her just a little longer before I was ready to stand up and take her on.

"I'm perfectly capable of disposing trash like you."

I laughed. "You are truly delusional. You don't have the skill or finesse to pull off murdering all of us in this room, my family, and the police who are currently looking for you."

Victoria's fists were in tight balls by her side. She stood up and slowly walked to my side. She gripped a handful of my hair and yanked my head back to look me in the eyes. The cold look of hatred I found there disturbed me. That was the moment I realized that not all of us were leaving this cellar alive. The only way to stop Victoria was to kill her.

"You will never doubt my ability to kill you, Edward. You and that little bitch of yours are responsible for killing James. That is motivation enough for me to enjoy killing you and her. Bella's family and Bayleigh are just a bonus. Little miss bitch has made my life miserable since the first day James saw her." Victoria was blinded by her jealousy of Bella. If I provoked her enough she might snap and get sloppy.

"You do know that James never loved you, right? I mean he was completely and totally obsessed with Bella. What man would be in love with one woman and be totally obsessed with someone else? How much did it hurt that he didn't love you, but he loved a _child_? Bella was only eleven when his obsession started with her. That's pretty damn sick if you ask me."

Victoria's eyes turned wild. "James was not in love with that bitch!" she yelled. "Something about her called to him. It was a game. He had to have her. He didn't want to have sex with her. That would've been sick. Something about her fascinated him. He wanted to lock her away and never let anyone near her."

"Believe what you will. I still say he was a sick bastard. How did it feel knowing that he slept with Renee every night and had sex with her after they moved in together?"

That obviously hit the wrong nerve. Victoria's entire body grew stiff, and I saw rage in her eyes. "James was merely playing his part. He didn't enjoy his time with Renee. He simply _endured_ it."

I laughed. "Believe what you will. Men don't _endure_ sex. He might not have had the emotional connection with Renee, but don't ever fool yourself into thinking he didn't enjoy himself. He had the best of everything at that time. You were waiting on the sidelines and giving it up to him every time you saw him while he was _living_ with another woman. You know he was enjoying having sex with her and fantasizing about the _child_ living just down the hall. I'm surprised he didn't drag that situation out longer."

Victoria punched me in the mouth. I never expected that. I could see her slap me, but I never expected her to hit me with her fist. I'd obviously struck a nerve with this conversation.

"James loved me and no one else." She hit me again.

"Keep living in your dream world. It seems to me that you were simply convenient. You helped him execute his sick games and offered him a release when needed." I prayed she wouldn't hit my jaw again. It was starting to ache.

"JAMES LOVED ME!" Victoria hit me in the jaw again and knocked me over. Once I was on the ground, she started kicking me in the ribs, yelling over and over again that James loved her.

Victoria was starting to grow weary from her continued assault on my ribs. This was my time to take control. My body ached with every little shift in position. I finally gathered the strength to move past the pain and threw my body at Victoria. My assault was powerful enough to knock her to the ground. She quickly recovered and grabbed an aluminum baseball bat she had against the wall. I'd just made it to my feet and was running for the stairs when I felt a blow to my back. She'd knocked me to the ground, and I slid across the floor and knocked my head into the stairs. My head started spinning again. Victoria continued to beat me with the bat. She'd only gotten a few hits in before I passed out.

When I finally woke, I winced as I tried to take a breath. My entire body was throbbing with pain. I felt like a truck had hit me. Victoria was across the room leaning over Bayleigh and Tommy. It looked like she was covering Tommy's mouth with a cloth. What the hell was she up to?

I jumped when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I was pretty sure it was Jasper or Emmett wondering where we were. I wasn't sure how long we had been trapped in this cellar. I wanted to answer the phone so bad. I hoped Emmett would realize something wasn't right when I didn't answer. It would only be a matter of time before they would start retracing our steps and find the cabin. I prayed that Detective Aro would realize something wasn't right and bring plenty of backup.

I shifted, trying to see if I could get my hands free, and accidentally kicked a rock that was on the floor.

"Nice to know I didn't kill you, Eddie. I'm not done playing with you." Victoria slowly walked toward me, and I shuddered at the thought of what she still had planned.

My wrists were raw from my efforts at getting free from the rope Victoria bound them with. My efforts weren't in vain. The ropes were getting looser with every move I made. If I could stall her just a few more minutes, my hands would be free.

"How exactly do you plan on getting away with this? You do realize you have the Chief of Police tied up in the corner, don't you?"

Victoria laughed. "Of course I know that. Silly, boy, we are in the middle of the forest. No one knows this cabin exists. No one will even think to come out here to look for all of you."

I smirked at Victoria. "You think you've got all of this figured out, don't you?" I laughed. "We found you here, why wouldn't someone else?"

"You just got lucky." Victoria cocked her head to the side and looked curiously at me. "Why are you squirming so much, Eddie? Are you that terrified of what I'm going to do to you?" The evil smile on her face grew.

I was relieved when the bindings finally fell slack, and I slipped my hands free. I played along with Victoria to draw her closer to me. I had the element of surprise on my side and intended to take advantage of it.

"Honestly, _Vickie_, you don't scare me one bit. I feel sorry for you. You have nothing left. James is dead and never really loved you. You ruined your life for someone who just used you, and now you're alone." I looked her in the eye and shook my head in pity.

The look of pity I gave her pissed her off. "JAMES LOVED ME! NOT THAT LITTLE BITCH OF YOURS!" Victoria lunged for me, and I rolled out of the way. She slammed into the wall.

My body was still aching, but a rush of adrenaline gave me the strength to attack. Victoria staggered to her feet, and I tackled her back to the ground. She was throwing punches trying to land one on my jaw. She was still dazed from hitting the wall and couldn't quite land a hit.

"E-ed-edward?" Charlie asked, groggily.

I refused to take my eyes off of Victoria. Her head snapped to the left to look at Charlie. He was shaking his head like he was trying to shake off the foggy feeling. Whatever she used to knock him out was keeping him lethargic.

I took advantage of Victoria's distraction and flipped her onto her stomach and tied her arms behind her back with the rope she'd used on me. Once she was secure I hobbled over to Charlie.

"I'm right here, Charlie." I untied him and made sure he wasn't hurt. Other than a huge knot on his head he was fine. Victoria obviously used the bat on him too. Tommy and Bayleigh were still unconscious, and we untied them.

"What the hell happened, Edward? Last thing I remember was walking down the stairs."

I filled Charlie in on what happened while we made sure Bayleigh was fine. My phone started ringing again. I was pretty sure Emmett and Jasper were going crazy by now.

I flipped the phone open without looking at the caller ID. "Hey."

"Dude, what the fuck? You need to learn to answer your damn phone."

"Sorry, Emmett. I was kinda tied up, literally."

"Edward, what the hell is going on? I've been calling you for the last three hours. Where are you?"

"We found Victoria in a cabin about two miles north of Charlie's house. We've got her tied up at the moment, but we need some help. Bayleigh and Tommy are still unconscious, and I'm hurting pretty bad at the moment."

"No problem, man. We're on our way."

"Emmett, we're in the cellar. Go to the back of the cabin and you'll find a door. Go in that door and you'll find another door across the room. That's the door to the cellar."

"See you in a few."

I hung up the phone and fell to the ground. The adrenaline I was feeling earlier finally wore off. Victoria laughed as I landed.

"You're such a pathetic piece of shit, Eddie."

"You know what, Victoria; I'm tired of all this shit. This game is over. You lose. I refuse to give into your goading."

Feeling relieved at having everyone safe and Victoria captured, I drifted off into the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm so sorry I was total fail on answering reviews last chapter. You guys were awesome with all of the great reviews. This is the final chapter, but there will be an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who stayed with me through this. There is a link for this chapter on my profile.**

**My next story will be _I'll Always Love You_. It's a pre-Twilight Charlie/Renee fic.**

**The poem in the chapter was written by Birdee. Thanks so much for coming up with it.**

**Birdee, I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate you. You make me look good ;) Thanks so much for keeping the grammar straight and encouraging me through this story. Thanks, vjgm for being a great validation beta on Twilighted. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I slowly looked at all the beautiful green trees surrounding me. I was startled when my eyes settled on the person sitting to my left. My mother, Elizabeth Masen, was by my side holding my hand and humming a familiar tune.

"Mom? What's going on? Am I dead?" I squeezed her hand, prepared to hear the worst.

"No, silly boy. You aren't dead. When you wake up, you'll probably wish you were, but you are very much alive."

"If I'm not dead, why are you here?" I shifted in my seat to face her.

"I'm so proud of you. You risked your life to ensure the safety of so many people. I wanted to help keep the nightmares away by letting you know that everyone is safe and anxiously waiting for you to wake up." My mother gently cupped my cheek with her left hand, never relinquishing her hold on my hand. I leaned into her touch. Tears started streaming down my face.

"Why all of the tears, Edward?" she asked, rubbing soothing circles on my cheek with her thumb.

"I miss you so much, Mom. I don't want to wake up and have you gone."

"I'm never truly gone, sweetheart. You may not see me, but I'm always with you. You don't belong here with me. You need to wake up. There is a beautiful brunette holding vigil at your bedside. You've kept her waiting too long."

"Bella," I breathed.

My mom's face lit up with a beautiful smile, and she nodded her head. "Yes, son. Bella is worried sick over you. Please put the poor girl out of her misery and wake up."

I slowly stood up, and Mom did the same. I pulled her into the tightest hug I could manage. "I don't know how to get back."

"Just close your eyes and think of Bella. Let her guide you back. Just remember that I'm always with you and I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Mom." She pulled out of my embrace and grabbed both of my hands and gently squeezed them.

I closed my eyes and thought about the love of my life. I remembered first seeing her asleep in her dorm room with that silly stuffed cat. She looked so angelic with the morning sun streaming on her face. I remembered the first time I felt the tingle of her touch after I saved her from tripping. The intensity of that tingle only grew with each new caress. I remembered the completeness I felt after we finally made love for the first time. I'd finally found my true other half.

My thoughts of Bella were slowly being interrupted by the sound of annoying beeping. I started to feel a dull ache all over my body. What the hell was going on? I started to turn my head and moaned in agony. The ache burst into all consuming flames of pain.

"Bella," I whimpered.

"Edward," she sobbed.

"It hurts."

"I know, baby. Let me call your dad. He can help you with the pain." I heard a faint click and then a woman's voice crackled through a speaker near my head.

"Can I help you?"

"He's awake. Can you please send Dr. Cullen in here fast?" Bella asked frantically.

"Sure thing, honey. He'll be there in a sec."

"Where am I?"

Before Bella could answer my question, the door flew open and my dad rushed to my side.

"Edward, it's so good to see you awake. How're you feeling?" Carlisle began poking and prodding all over my stomach. I cried out in pain. "Sorry, son."

"S'okay," I said breathlessly. "What happened?"

"Victoria gave you quite the beating. Your spleen ruptured. We were finally able to repair it after an extensive surgery. You also have three cracked ribs, a fractured skull, a concussion, and severe internal bruising." No wonder I couldn't breathe without feeling like my body was being ripped apart.

"How long have I been here?"

"You've been in the hospital for three days. We've kept you pretty sedated since you came out of surgery. Your body was extremely traumatized and it needed time to heal." Carlisle flipped through my chart and made notes as he spoke.

"Are Tommy, Bayleigh, and Charlie okay?"

"They are perfectly fine. You saved their lives, son." Carlisle was beaming with pride.

"Where is Victoria?"

Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "She is being held at the Forks Police Department. By the time Emmett and Jasper showed up with the cavalry, you were passed out and Charlie had Victoria subdued. She had been using chloroform to keep everyone unconscious. Charlie decided it would be best to keep her incapacitated until help arrived, so he used it on her."

"So, is this really over?" I asked hesitantly.

"The worst is over. We still have to deal with her trial, but I don't think Victoria will see freedom again."

I couldn't explain the relief I felt when I realized we wouldn't have to worry about who was hiding around the corner anymore. Bella and I could live our lives in peace. I couldn't wait to get home and enjoy time with my love.

"Speaking of freedom, how long do I have to stay here?"

"Now that we no longer have you sedated, I would like to keep you here overnight for observation. If there are no complications, then you will be released tomorrow around noon. Please get some rest." Carlisle patted my shoulder and left Bella and me alone.

Bella grabbed my hand and broke down crying. "Edward, I was so scared when Emmett called and told us what happened. I was a mess when we finally made it to the hospital. You were still in surgery when we made it here. That was the longest three hours I've ever had to endure."

I gently stroked Bella's hair. I very gently and slowly moved over to make room for Bella to crawl next to me in the bed. "Bella, please come here."

"Edward, I can't. I'll hurt you," she whimpered.

"No you won't. Please, I need to hold you."

Bella hesitantly climbed in bed next to me. I held my arms open, and she gently curled into my side. Yes, it did hurt a bit, but I held back the wince and wrapped my arms around her. I already felt a hundred times better having her wrapped in my arms. I let out a contented sigh and drifted off to sleep.

***

It took me three weeks to finally start to feel human again. I spent those weeks only leaving the apartment to attend my labs and take tests. My professors were very understanding and graciously set up a virtual classroom for me. Skype totally saved my academic career that semester. After my check up that third week, Carlisle released me to return to class.

My dreams were getting better. I had nightmares the first few weeks after my encounter with Victoria. I continued to see Dr. Young. She helped me work through my issues, and I was finally able to sleep without nightmares. I would still have an occasional nightmare, but it was nothing for me to lose sleep over.

Life slowly returned to normal. Alice dragged Bella out of the apartment every chance she could to work on wedding arrangements. We had the date set for July 18, and Alice was frantic. She complained that we hadn't given her enough time to plan the perfect wedding. I was so proud of Bella the day she set Alice straight.

"Bella," Alice whined.

"No, Alice. The date is set. We're getting married on the eighteenth of July and that is final." Bella crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is no way I can plan a proper wedding in that short amount of time. I need at least a year." Alice pulled out the Cullen pout. I chuckled. Alice had no idea that pout had no effect on Bella. She'd grown immune to it over the last few weeks. I'd used it too many times on her.

"You might as well give up now, Ali. Bella isn't going to budge, and I don't want to wait five months, let alone another year and a half to marry Bella."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me. "You two are the most stubborn people I know. Fine, I'll deal with only five months. I have so much work to do. I need to call the caterer, the printer, and the top designers to set up rush appointments."

"Stop right there, Mary Alice," Bella sneered.

"Excuse me, Isabella Marie, is there a problem?" Alice hated it when people used her full name.

"Yes. I don't need a caterer, printer, or designers. The whole states of Oregon and Washington will not be invited to my wedding. We are having a simple ceremony in the meadow behind the house. I only want family and close friends to attend. I refuse to wear some extravagant dress in the forest."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Bella, you still need invitations and food for the reception. I don't expect you or Mom to cook anything for this wedding. Get over it. We will be seeing a caterer. I will not bend on that."

"Fine. I'll agree to the caterer, but I want to make the invitations myself." Alice hesitantly nodded her head in agreement.

Since that day I had spent most of my days during the weekend studying alone or watching movies or sports with the guys. I missed Bella during the times she was gone.

"Dude, you need to quit moping. Bella's only been gone for an hour." Emmett shook his head in disbelief.

"Emmett, I only get to see her a few hours in the evening before we have to go to bed, so I hate the fact that Alice and Rose steal her away during the weekends. I can't wait until this wedding is planned and life can get back to normal."

"Edward, I can't wait for you to finally get married. Alice is driving me crazy at home. All she ever talks about is this damn wedding. You'd think she was the one getting married. Alice is so immersed in it that she dreams about it. I want my life to get back to normal too." Jasper huffed.

"Sorry, man. I didn't think about what it was doing to you too."

We had just settled onto the couch with pizza and beer when the front door flew open. Alice ran into the apartment and threw herself onto Jasper.

"Ali, baby, I'm happy you're back, but what the hell?" Jasper gasped.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy. We found the perfect dresses for the wedding today. I can't wait to show you." Alice gave Jasper a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to glare at me. Uh oh. What the hell had I done now?

Bella and Rose walked into the room smiling and laughing. Bella sat down on the floor in front of me and laid her head on my knee.

"Edward, I found the perfect dress today. Do you know what that means?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Not really."

Bella rolled her eyes. "No more wedding weekend trips with Alice."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "So, do I get to see this perfect dress?" The thought of seeing Bella in a beautiful white dress was making me smile.

"Absolutely not! That dress will be in my closet until the day of the wedding. You will not catch a glimpse of it until Bella walks down the aisle to you." Alice jumped off Jasper's lap, grabbed two garment bags, and rushed out the door.

***

Alice left Bella alone once the dresses were purchased. Bella and I were falling into a comfortable routine. We spent our days in classes and our evenings studying. The weekends were our time to relax and just be a happy couple. It was nice not having to worry about who was watching us or wanted to hurt us.

It was mid March when we received a call that shocked both of us. Carlisle had been able to arrange a meeting with Drew Sinclair. Her doctor agreed that the news of James's death and Victoria's arrest could only help her progress in her treatment. Bella couldn't wait to meet her and let her know that she was safe and they would never harm her again.

This meeting was about more than Drew's peace of mind. Her testimony was going to be crucial in prosecuting Victoria. The bodies of her family were found buried by the cabin in Forks, there was no concrete evidence linking Victoria to the actual crime. Her confessions to me were considered here say and therefore inadmissible in court. Drew's positive identification of Victoria as one of her captors would allow her to be charged with aggravated first degree murder. Murder while committing robbery, rape, kidnapping, or arson and murder of more than one person were considered aggravated circumstances for aggravated first degree murder. If Drew could identify Victoria as one of her kidnappers, then those charges should stick. Aggravated first degree murder was punishable by death.

The attorney for the state was anxious to talk with Drew. Her doctors refused him. They wanted to see how she handled the news from Bella before they agreed to any form of interrogation from attorneys. If Victoria was convicted and sentenced to death, she would be the first woman on death row in the state of Washington. This case, if won, would put the lucky bastard who prosecuted it in the position to do whatever he wanted with his career.

Bella and I sat in a little room at the West Seattle Psychiatric Hospital waiting to see Drew. Bella was so nervous that her foot was bouncing up and down frantically.

"Bella, please calm down. You're going to scare the poor girl if she walks in and she sees you wired up like this." I kissed the top of her head and placed my hand on her knee to stop the bouncing. Bella gave me a small smile of appreciation before the door opened and a tiny girl walked in and took a seat.

Drew could've been Bayleigh's twin. It was very creepy. Drew was extremely thin and had dark purple circles under her eyes. It had obviously been a long time since she had a good night's sleep. She kept her hands in her lap and her head hung low.

Bella cleared her throat and decided to be the first to speak.

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan and this is my fiancé, Edward. I know that you don't know who we are-"

"I know who you are, Bella," Drew interrupted. "_He_ told me all about you. Why are you here? I just want to be left alone."

"He's dead," Bella whispered.

Drew's head shot up, her eyes wide. "When? How? Are you sure?"

"Yes. He was killed by a police officer in December. We were there when it happened, so we are positive that he is dead and won't hurt any of us ever again." Drew's eyes teared up as she absorbed the news I had just given her.

"What about the woman?" she asked timidly.

"The police arrested her in late January." Bella spoke up this time.

"So, this is really over?"

"Yes and no. She still has to stand trial. Bella and I will be testifying against her, but they only have enough evidence to charge her with aggravated assault. With your help, the charges could be upped to a capital offense and she could get the death penalty. If she's convicted of aggravated assault, then she will eventually be released from prison."

I could see the terror in her eyes when Drew thought about Victoria eventually being released from prison. Obviously, Vickie was involved extensively in the torture of Drew and her family.

"What would I need to do?" Her voice cracked. She was on the verge of losing control.

"You would need to pick her out of a line up and then give your statement to the attorney handling the case. Once she's charged and brought to trial, you would need to testify in court. Your testimony is the key. With it, they can up her charges to a capital offense."

Drew took in a shaky breath and lowered her head to the table. All of this information seemed to be overwhelming her. She sat like that for ten minutes before she finally sat back up.

"This hospital is the only place I've felt safe since they ripped my life away from me. I don't want to spend my entire life locked away in here. I want to have a life. I want to fall in love and start a family. If there is a possibility that that _woman_ could one day be free and come back for me, then that won't happen."

Drew continued. "I want this nightmare to end. I'm terrified to face her, but at the same time I'm terrified not to do this. Please let the attorney know that I will do my best to help. Thank you so much for telling me about this. I'm sorry we had to meet under such horrible circumstances."

"Drew, can I come back and visit you? I would like the chance to get to know you better. I would like to have someone to talk to who understands what I've been through. You are the only other person besides Edward and my brother who gets it." Bella walked to the other end of the table and knelt down in front of Drew as she spoke.

"I would like that. I'm so tired of talking to doctors all the time. It would be nice to have a friend."

Bella and Drew hugged each other, and Drew quietly left the room. Bella threw her arms around me and melted into my embrace.

"We may finally see an end to this horrible nightmare."

***

Drew easily identified Victoria as one of her captors. The state rushed the proceedings, and Victoria was brought to trial by the end of May. We all had our day in court and told our horror stories to the jury. The jury was visibly shaken when Bella and Drew had both finished their testimonies.

The trial lasted three weeks, and it only took the jury two hours to deliberate. The jury had no problem coming up with a unanimous guilty vote. The only reason they took two hours was because they went back over the evidence to be certain they made the right decision. I appreciated the care they took to ensure the proper verdict was made.

We showed up one last time the following week for her sentencing hearing. We all were able to speak our piece to the judge to aid in his decision of her sentence. I didn't know whose testimony was more heart-wrenching, Bella's or Drew's. Both of them lost so much at the hands of James and Victoria. I could see the tears forming in the judge's eyes as he listened to how Victoria destroyed both of their lives. Once the victim's pleas were heard, the judge took no time to deliberate. He quickly sentenced Victoria to death. The look of relief on Bella's face after Victoria's sentencing was overwhelming. She looked so free.

***

The weeks following Victoria's conviction flew by in a whirlwind. The news was making a huge deal about Victoria being the first woman on death row in Washington. Victoria was causing quite a scandal talking about the choice of hanging or lethal injection. The state of Washington was the only state with an active gallows. A condemned prisoner had their choice of the execution. If they refused to choose, then lethal injection was the choice of the state. 1994 was the year they last hanged an inmate. Victoria kept playing with the media saying she couldn't decide which she would choose should her appeals be denied.

Alice, Rose, and Bella were busy making the final preparations for the wedding. Of course that also meant we guys were busy running all over Portland keeping Alice happy. The closer it got to July 18, the happier I got and the more nervous Bella got. Her life was so consumed with the wedding that she was dreaming and talking in her sleep about it.

The day of the wedding was complete chaos. Bella stayed the night at my parent's house with Alice and Rose. I stayed at our apartment. Alice kept calling me reminding me grab things she'd told me to bring the week before. She refused to let me even speak to Bella. The stupid tradition said I couldn't _see_ her. It said nothing about talking to her. Alice was taking it to the extreme.

Charlie, Tommy, and Bayleigh were pulling up to the house at the same time I was. I was truly happy to be joining their family. Charlie was such a loyal and loving father. That day fishing with him was a wonderful day. We truly bonded and had been close ever since.

Tommy and Bayleigh had only grown closer throughout the whole ordeal with Victoria. Tommy even asked me for advice on proposing to Bayleigh. I told him to at least wait until he was out of high school before he did that. He hesitantly agreed and ended up giving her a promise ring. There was no doubt in my mind they would live a long happy life together.

"So, Edward, you nervous about today?" Charlie asked as he clapped me on the back.

"Not at all, Charlie. I've never been more certain about anything in my life," I smiled.

"Good answer, son,"

There were only two hours before the ceremony was scheduled to begin, and the guests would start showing within the next hour. I quickly put on my tux and headed to the meadow to practice my new piece I wrote for Bella. We both decided we wanted to express our love in our own way for the wedding. I had no idea what she had planned. I wrote this piece to express my love and joy over marrying the woman of my dreams. I just hoped she liked it.

Alice really outdid herself putting together this wedding. She had a piano airlifted to the meadow so I could play for Bella. The meadow was full of white wooden folding chairs divided in half by a red runner for the center aisle. Bella and I would be standing under a wooden arch that was covered in ivy and roses. It was simple and elegant.

I was lost in my music when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the sparkling eyes of my father.

"Edward, the guests have started arriving. Are you ready for this?"

I took in a deep breath. "I've been ready for this for the past six months. Let's get this party started."

Dad just laughed and shook his head. "I'm very proud of the wonderful man you've become. You will be a wonderful husband to Bella and a great father one day." Dad gave me a quick hug and headed to the meadow entrance to greet the guests.

Only fifty invitations were sent out for our wedding to our family, closest friends, and a few of Dad's colleagues from the hospital. We wouldn't have been able to fit many more people than that in the meadow.

The guests had all been seated, and I was standing at the arch with Emmett and Jasper waiting for the wedding to begin. Father Garrett, the chaplain at the hospital, was officiating for us and was standing by my side. I couldn't help but smile when I looked to the entrance of the meadow and saw Alice and Rose walking arm in arm toward us. Their dresses were both white with a pink floral print. Alice was wearing a dress with spaghetti straps while Rose's was a halter top style. Each dress fit the owner perfectly. Both girls were wearing heels. I couldn't understand how they could walk on this rough terrain in those torture devices.

Once the girls made it to the front, I took in a deep breath and looked to the entrance. Bella was standing there looking beyond amazing. She was wearing a floor-length white gown. It was a straight dress rather than a puffy, full one. The top was simple with an intricate bead design covering the bust. A silk ribbon tied just below her breasts. The rest of the dress flowed free from that point. Her hair was curled and flowing down her back. The sides were pulled up and held with crystal combs, and she wore a simple white veil. She looked stunning.

Charlie and Tommy both escorted her down the aisle. Her eyes found me the moment she stepped into the meadow and never left mine. Her beauty took my breath away. They carefully maneuvered their way down the aisle and I let out a sigh of relief when they were standing before me.

Father Garrett said an opening prayer and a few words about the holy bond of marriage before we got down to business.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" Father Garrett asked.

"Her brother and I do," Charlie said proudly. The smile on his face told me he was happy to be giving his daughter to me. Charlie and Tommy both took turns hugging Bella and kissing her on the cheek before giving me her hand. Her smile grew when she was standing before me and looked into my eyes.

Father Garrett went through the usual vows and exchanging of rings. He kept the ceremony simple. Once we exchanged rings he announced that we both had a special "vow" for each other. Bella chose to go first. She was afraid she would be crying too much if I went first.

"Edward, I express myself best through writing. I wrote this poem for you."

_I was broken, just a shell.  
I felt like I had no soul.  
My life had become a living hell  
Existing in a black hole._

_Then you came into my life.  
You were a bright shining light.  
You took away my pain and strife.  
There was no darkness, no more night._

_You protected me and kept me calm.  
You drove away all my fears.  
You always kept me safe from harm  
And wiped away my tears._

_When evil showed its ugly face  
You never ran away.  
You firmly put it in its place  
My hero who saved the day._

_I didn't think I could love you more  
Until you asked me to be your wife.  
We share a love so true and pure  
And now you'll share my life._

_I fall in love a little more each day.  
Happiness fills my heart.  
Deep down inside I hope and pray  
That we'll never be apart._

_My heart started beating when I met you.  
My life is now fulfilled.  
You're the reason for all I say and do.  
I love you, Edward, and I always will._

I was stunned by the beautiful words Bella had written. I couldn't stop the tear that ran down my cheek. Bella wiped it away and squeezed my hands. I quickly composed myself and spoke to Bella.

"Bella, I express myself best through music. I wrote a composition that expresses my undying love and devotion for you. I just want you to know that I find my strength to carry on knowing that you love me."

I situated myself at the piano and began my song for Bella. I poured my heart and soul into every note I played. By the time I played the final note, there wasn't a dry eye in the audience. I looked up to see Bella smiling with tears streaming down her face. I quickly made my way back to her side and wiped away her tears.

"By the power invested in my by God and the State of Washington, I now pronounce you man and wife. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may now kiss the bride." Father Garrett smirked.

I pulled Bella into my arms and kissed her gently, yet passionately. I wanted her to know how happy I was that she was now my wife. Once our lips touched, there was cheering all around us. I finally pulled away from Bella and couldn't stop the huge smile on my face from forming.

"It's my pleasure to present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." I wrapped Bella's hand around my arm and we walked out of the meadow together.

I couldn't describe to you the sheer joy I felt walking out of the meadow with Bella at my side. We had been through so much in such a short time. Falling in love was a lot on its own, but when you factor in confronting two psychopaths with it, you've got a movie of the week. No matter what life threw at us this past year, we handled it together. I felt a sudden rush of relief knowing that Bella and I would face everything together. We entered the meadow two separate people but were leaving it together, two halves of a whole finally united.

Life was finally perfect and I couldn't wait to live it with my wife.


	17. Epilogue

**AN: Wow. You guys never cease to amaze me with your awesome reviews. I'm sad to see this story end. I've loved writing this Edward and Bella. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this journey.**

**I've never witnessed an execution and I couldn't quite bring myself to search for any videos of them on the internet. I did research the methods of execution and the procedures for that portion should be accurate.**

**Birdee, you are an amazing beta! Thank you so much for correcting my grammar and supporting me through each chapter. Yes, I forgive you for the delay with the epilogue. Vjgm, thank you again for being an awesome validation beta. You always work so hard to validate quickly. It means more to me than you can imagine.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things **_**Twilight**_**. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella took in a deep, ragged breath and tightened her hold on my hand.

"The nightmare is almost over, beautiful." I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. It had been twelve years since we had last seen Victoria. She had finally lost her last appeal, and we were sitting in the viewing area waiting to witness her execution. I noticed the DA and a few reporters were amongst the other witnesses in attendance.

Victoria stayed in the media spotlight throughout her imprisonment. She was the first woman on death row in the state of Washington. There was a huge debate over the option of hanging or lethal injection. Victoria wouldn't commit to one or the other. Human rights activists argued that capital punishment was wrong and that hanging was an inhumane form of execution. Victim's rights groups vehemently defended the practice of capital punishment. Victoria's case was their favorite one to argue. Of course she played to the attention and granted any interview that was requested.

Tommy and Bayleigh sat in the seats behind us. Tommy gave Bella a reassuring pat on her shoulder before he settled next to Bayleigh, rubbing her pregnant belly. Their first child was due in October.

Tommy and Bayleigh's connection was unbreakable after Victoria was arrested. Bayleigh worked her way through college waiting tables. She and Tommy attended the University of Washington together. Tommy received a full academic scholarship. She graduated with a teaching degree. Tommy received a Bachelor of Arts degree with a major in history. They were married after graduation and started teaching at Forks High School afterwards.

"Is Drew coming?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. She should've been here like ten minutes ago." Bella glanced at her watch, then at the door with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, love. She'll show up. She needs this as much as you." Bella hesitantly nodded her head and sighed.

Drew and Bella grew closer after Victoria's trial. They bonded over the loss each had suffered at the hands of James and Victoria. Drew had no family left and fit seamlessly into our combined family. She was able to live off the investments her parents had made and the life insurance they had purchased, which enabled her to spend her time healing. She attended extensive therapy over the past twelve years. It took her three years to feel safe enough to leave the mental hospital.

Drew moved into an apartment that was ten minutes from our home. It took about five years for her to finally be comfortable living in the real world. For the last four years, she had been spending her time volunteering with victim advocates groups and being a "sponsor" for victims of violent crimes. She had been dating one of her fellow volunteers named David for the past two years. We were expecting him to propose to her any day now.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Drew said breathlessly as she sat next to Bella.

"You're not that late. We still have about ten minutes before they start." Bella grabbed Drew's hand and squeezed it.

"Who has the kids?"

"Carlisle and Esme took the kids for the week. They took them to Disneyland." Bella rolled her eyes. My parents loved to spoil their only grandchildren. Rosalie and Emmett had been married for five years and had no luck conceiving yet. Alice and Jasper were set to be married at Christmas. Esme was looking forward to the arrival of Tommy and Bayleigh's baby.

Bella and I truly had a blessed life. I sailed through college and medical school and received a great residency position at Legacy Emmanuel Medical Center, the same hospital where Carlisle worked. I specialized in obstetrics/gynecology and was offered a position in a prestigious private practice that was housed in the hospital. After two years I had a respectable amount of patients that was growing every month.

We lived in Portland with our children. We were blessed with a baby girl, Elizabeth Grace, five years ago. She stole my heart immediately and became Daddy's little girl. I couldn't deny the precious child with her mother's eyes and my bronze-colored hair. Elizabeth was excited to become a big sister. Charles Thomas graced us with his presence two years ago. He looked exactly like his Grandpa Charlie and the entire family called him CJ, short for Charlie Jr. We adored our children and couldn't wait to have more.

"Bells, Dad said he would call you next week. He and Anne took a trip down to Phoenix. He felt it was appropriate for someone to visit Mom's grave this weekend." Tommy had a sad look on his face as he talked about his mother.

"I'm glad he went. I want to take a trip soon too."

Charlie started dating Anne, the receptionist at the station, about three years ago. They fell in love after their first date and ran off to Vegas to elope. They were a great match. She loved to watch sports, play poker, and fish. It was a match made in heaven.

The curtain blocking the view of the execution room slowly pulled back revealing Victoria strapped to a gurney. She was surrounded by a few medical professionals, two prison guards, and the warden. The guards stood stiffly at the door while the medical staff scurried around the room preparing Victoria for the lethal injection she was about to receive. Victoria never chose which method of execution she preferred. In that situation, the state decides on lethal injection for the condemned prisoner.

The warden stepped in front of the window and cleared his throat. "We will begin in a few minutes. Once the injection is administered it will take no more than ten minutes for the fatal dose of drugs to take effect. The prisoner will first be injected with sodium thiopental, which will render her unconscious. The next drug she will receive is pancuronium which will paralyze her. The final drug administered will be potassium chloride which will cause death by cardiac arrest. The first two drugs will ensure that she feels no pain and passes peacefully."

Bella took in a weary breath. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

"It just amazes me that someone who treated all of her victims so cruelly gets to die such a peaceful death."

"I know. It doesn't seem fair," I responded.

"No, it doesn't seem fair, but at the same time I don't think I could bear being responsible for a cruel death for anyone. Yes, the things she did were horrible, but I think we should still be compassionate human beings when it comes to ending another human life."

My wife continued to amaze me. I was in awe that she could show such compassion for a woman who took so much away from her. I squeezed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "You never cease to amaze me. I love you so much."

Bella blushed and laid her head on my shoulder. "I love you too."

The warden stepped next to Victoria and began the proceedings. "Victoria Anderson, in accordance with the laws set forth by the state of Washington, you have been sentenced to death for your participation in the kidnapping, torturing, and killing of the Sinclair family. Do you have any final words before we proceed?"

Victoria got a wild gleam in her eyes. "James, I love you, baby. See you in a few minutes."

Bella lowered her head and shook it in disgust.

The warden gave a quick nod to the doctor in charge of the administration of the drugs and the execution began. The first drug was administered, and her eyes slowly fluttered closed within thirty seconds. The second drug was then administered, and her breaths slowly stopped due to the paralysis of her diaphragm. The final drug was administered, and her heart monitor slowly flat lined. Seven minutes after the first drug was injected, the doctor pronounced Victoria Anderson dead. I looked to my left and saw both Bella and Drew let out sighs of relief and embrace each other in a comforting hug.

The nightmare officially ended with the final beat of Victoria's heart. Our lives had already been on the path to a great future, but now we were able to move forward with no ghosts to haunt us.

I pulled Bella into my arms and reveled in the realization that I could face anything life threw my way knowing that this amazing woman loved me.


	18. The Library

I really hate doing A/N updates, but this is very important. The Writer's Coffee Shop has started a new story archive called The Library. Please go check it out. It is the new home of all my stories. You can find a lot of your other favorite authors there as well. Find me at the Library at twcslibrary(dot)com/viewuser(dot)php?uid=1

They have a writing challenge called Birds & Bees Writing Challenge going on right now. I've teamed up with TheSpoiltOne and entered a one shot called Impassioned. Summary: Hate is a passionate emotion. It can drive people to do things they never thought they would do. Hermione and Draco's hatred collides and explodes into hot, steamy passion. Our entry for the Birds & Bees Writing Challenge.

Please go to twcslibrary(dot)com/viewstory(dot)php?sid=69 and check out our entry.

~Jenn


End file.
